The Singer's Shadow
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: A sort of Power Rangers and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover.  When a famous singer of Sonic's dimension meets the Dragon Ranger of Sonic's dimension, the Dragon Ranger has a choice: Fight for justice, or sing for peace? Goes through MMPR to Dinothunder.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue and Intro Song

**The Shadow's Mansion Show, Episode 1**

**THE SINGER'S SHADOW**

**(Power Rangers Shadow's Fury)**

**Disclaimer: Everything (Except the story itself) is copyrighted by Sega and Saban or whoever happens to own the Rangers at the time you're reading this.**

**Chapter Zero (Prologue): COLORLESS, **_The beginning_

** "Good job, Power Rangers. Another one of Rita's Monsters have been destroyed." **An intergalactic being called Zordon said.

"Yeah, but we would have never won without the Green Ranger and his Dragonzord," A hedgehog that looked like the leader of the Power Rangers spoke.

"Yeah, even the Mastodon Zord looked weak compared to your Zord," an echidna that looked strong enough to break boulders complained.

"Well, thanks guys, but I'm no better then the rest of you," another hedgehog said while stretching his muscles.

"Well, if you put it that wa-"

"I just know how to use more of my power than you do," the hedgehog interrupted the echidna with a smirk.

"Now, now you two. Calm down and stop arguing before Amy and I decide to show you girl power" a cat that looked calm but stern chided them for arguing over such a meaningless subject.

"Yeah, guys. We aren't going to take it easy on you this time." A third hedgehog, this one female, pulled out a hammer out of no where and swung it menacingly. The two Rangers looked at her and stopped talking. The echidna growled but turned around and started walking.

"I had better get back to work before they notice I'm gone again. I swear, the only time I leave my DJ job is going to get me fired or killed. I left the island I protected and let Vector teach me how to dance to be a darn DJ? This sucks…" The ranger walked a distance, turned around, and got into a morphing position. "BACK TO ACTION!" the echidna called, then teleported in a brilliant black light.

Another ranger, this one a male fox, was working with a robot and looked up for one second and said, "bye, Knuckles!" and then turned to the robot and said, "Alpha, increase the power to fifteen percent and hold."

Alpha looked up and said, "Right away, Tails." The robot tuned the power and pressed a button down.

The remaining Rangers watched the two tinker with the power box for a few moments, then the cat moved to the teleporter and said, "Well, Silver's probably looking for me. See you guys later!" the other Rangers turned and waved to her.

The girl hedgehog said, "Bye, Blaze!" The cat then assumed the same morphing position as Knuckles and yelled, "BACK TO ACTION", then disappeared in a brilliant yellow light.

The hedgehog leaning on the wall stood up and entered the same platform the remaining rangers were standing on, and said, "Hey, Zordon?"

The giant, floating head in a glass turned to him a said, **"Yes? What is it?" **the hedgehog looked at the head and asked, "Is it okay if I left Angel Grove?"

The other male hedgehog, which we can safely assume is Sonic or something, looked like he tripped or something. After regaining his footing, the hedgehog looked at the Green Ranger and asked, "Why? Why would you want to leave Angel Grove? It's heaven! All the Rangers live here. Knuckles is an excellent DJ! Blaze is an excellent singer! Amy loves her gymnastics and looks beautiful doing it!"

The girl hedgehog giggled and hugged the Red Ranger. "Thank you, Sonic! I love you too!" (Yep, it's Sonic)

Sonic sweated and gently pried her off of himself, while saying, "I'm not done yet, Amy. Anyway, I'm a master Black belt, best in the city, besides you! And Tails, Tails even does… well, he does… stuff."

The fox looked at Sonic and said, "Uh, I work at the Command Center. That's not in Angel Grove, Sonic."

Sonic stared at Tails for an extremely long time. Tails twitched and turned back to the computer he was working on.

Sonic looked back at the Green Ranger. "Why would you leave family?"

Zordon decided then he should intervene before the Red Ranger broke down. **"You may leave, if that is what you wish."**

The Green Ranger looked back at Sonic and said, "Calm down, black belt. I didn't say I was quitting or anything. I just want some time away from YOU. And maybe the other Rangers."

Sonic glared at him and stated, "You're a real scourge, you know that?"

The Green Ranger ignored him and turned to Amy. "I don't mean it like that, but I need some other friends that won't save the world. Do you understand?"

Amy smiled at him and said, "Yes, I do. Try New Mobotropolis. It's mainly peaceful, since Eggman left."

The Green Ranger smirked and said, "New Mobotropolis, huh? Sounds a little **too **peaceful. But, maybe that's just what I need. Thanks." The hedgehog turned around to Zordon and said, "You can still call me. I am still a Ranger, after all."

Zordon said, **"Good luck, Tommy, and May the power protect you." **

Tommy smiled and said, "Always." He waved to Tails, kissed Amy's hand, and punched Sonic in the face, then went to the teleporter and assumed the morph position. "BACK TO ACTION!" He cried and disappeared in a deep green light.

**Intro **(I will write the words of the song so that you will know where in the song you're supposed to be.)

(Intro of Power Rangers) The Shadow's Mansion Show presents… (Drums and then…) ( _Go! Go! Power Rangers! _) Sonic Power Rangers!

Jason Griffith as: Sonic the hedgehog/ Red Ranger ( _Go! Go! Power Rangers! _) Travis Willingham as: Knuckles the echidna/ Black Ranger (_ Go! Go! Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! _)

William Corkery as: Miles "Tails" Prower/ Blue Ranger

Lisa Ortiz as: Amy Rose/ Pink Ranger (_ Go! Go! Power Rangers!_)

Laura Bailey as: Blaze the cat/ Yellow Ranger (_ Go! Go! Power Rangers!_)

Chuck Norris (XD) as: Tommy/ Dragon Ranger

( _ Go! Go! Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_)

**(Yeah, I only got to do the Rangers, nobody else. But maybe I'll do another one later.)**

**Tloj:**_** I finally got off my lazy butt and fixed this. Victory Screech! Used a criticism that someone gave me. Let me know if it works better than how the rest of the story is now, and maybe I'll redo the rest of the chapters too.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Green Dragon

**Disclaimer: There aren't any Rangers in this part! Wah! Everything is copyrighted.**

**Sega owns Sonic characters,**

**Saban or whoever owns Power Rangers owns the Power Rangers.**

**Train owns Soul Sister.**

_**Shadow would look ten times more epic in Chuck Norris's beard of death.**_

**See the theme song if you wish.**

**Chapter One: Green**

_Sing 'Till Dawn! Sing 'Till Dawn!_

* * *

><p>"…<em>And I Will Sing 'Till Dawn, Sing 'Till Dawn, For You<em>_**!" **_Sang a female mongoose, about twenty years old, then she took a bow. The audience she sang for burst into applause and whistled and other things people do at concerts. (Don't ask me. I don't know what else.)

Another mongoose, this one a male, ran onstage and yelled, "Mina and the Forget-Me-Knots, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The audience cheered wildly again as the band and two mongooses left the stage.

Backstage, the girl mongoose named Mina turned to the male and said, "Ash, I was thinking."

Ash said, "So am I. Mina, we need to make your concert have a little more pop, like fireworks, or people jumping from the ceiling, or people in spandex tights fighting evil, or maybe, just maybe all three together! Imagine it! People in spandex tights fighting evil on fireworks while jumping from the ceiling!"

Mina stopped and stared at him for a minute, then said, "Uh, Ash? You can't have people jump from the ceiling while fighting on fireworks. Even if the fireworks are strapped onto the ceiling and not lit, it doesn't fit the theme of my music. Which is all the music in the world."

Ash didn't look phased by this at all. "That's okay. Two out of three is good, right?"

Mina just sighed and continued walking, getting out of the way for the ambulance crew that was helping a man that looked like he was the guitarist. "It hurts…" moaned the guitarist.

"Serves you right for jumping from the ceiling," scolded Ash.

"But you told me to! That's not fair!" whined the guitarist.

The two mongooses continued walking and Mina finally said, "Anyway Ash, I was thinking about running. Care to join me?"

This time Ash stopped and stared at her, although the look he gave her looked more like a drowning cat more than one of confusion. "Are you **crazy**? Running? Out of the question! You know the bodyguards can't keep up! You'll be captured! You'll drown! You'll suffocate! You'll… You'll… Get hurt!" Ash protested, his excuses of leaving becoming thinner and thinner.

Mina grabbed the other mongoose's hand soothingly, saying, "Ash, you know I don't need bodyguards. This is New Mobotropolis, the safest town on Mobius! And besides, I know how to defend myself. I was once a Freedom Fighter, after all."

Ash weakly said, "You'll miss the evening show."

Mina looked at the watch on Ash's hand. "Ash, it's seven. I'll be back before the nine o' clock show."

Ash then protested out loud, "You haven't eaten dinner yet!"

Mina sighed and said, "I'll stop for a burger when I'm hungry. And don't try to tell me I'll be kidnapped, or drugged, or mobbed by thousands of people. I'll put on a disguise before I get food, I promise." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be back before the show." She then left backstage and out through the now empty arena.

She then ran quickly through the streets and headed out of the city for a nature walk. She had been walking for a good thirty minutes when she heard something. She listened closely and pinpointed the noise as being a mile, maybe less. She walked that way, wondering who, or what it was. When she was half a mile away, she decided it was an old country man or something, and decided to leave him alone. But still… whoever it was played guitar beautifully… She walked that way and recognized the lyrics.

_Michael row, the boat ashore, Alleluia._

_Michael row, the boat ashore, Allelu, Allelu, Alleluia._

She walked into a clearing, where a Mobian sat in a rocking chair and was tuning his voice to his guitar. The Mobian, male according to his voice, satisfied with his tuning, began another verse, apparently made up.

_Michael trim, the big white sails, Alleluia._

_Michael trim, the big white sails, Allelu, Allelu, Alleluia._

Mina was now close enough to see the mysterious Mobian, and he was… _Sonic_? The male hedgehog took a deep breath and began a second made up verse.

_Michael watch, for great white sharks…_

While the hedgehog sang a very… very graphic verse, Mina took a good long look at the hedgehog. He wasn't Sonic, but looked very much like the blue Hero. He was a raven's wing black with crimson stripes rather than the speedster's azure blue. Obviously mutated in some way, since such a deep black on a hedgehog wasn't natural, he looked as if his face was normally set in some sort of scowl. His skin color was a deep sun tan, and he had some chest hair instead of Sonic's peach colored chest fur. He wore gloves, worn out as if he used hand-held objects a lot, like hiking or fishing poles. Next to him where two pairs of shoes, one looked like a modern running shoes*, the other looked either weird or futuristic, with holes on the fronts of it, and maybe on the bottom too. His socked feet rested on a stool, in front of him. On both pairs of shoes and his gloves were golden bracelets, maybe power rings, and they had one deep green line around the middle of each ring. His voice sounded like it was normally gruff and non-talkative, almost unused, but his singing voice was beautiful; a deep pitch, (tenor or possibly a high bass) which was surprising, since he didn't look like the type to sing, with or without passion.

When the ebony hedgehog finished the… interesting verse, Mina spoke up.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but you have a marvelous voice." The hedgehog froze and turned his now steely cold gaze at his surprise visitor.

They stared at each other until Mina summed up the courage to say, "Uh… Hi?"

The hedgehog was out of his chair in a flash and a few feet away by the time Mina blinked and coldly said "_**Death to all who try to destroy me"** **_while charging what seemed to be a light based attack.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SURPRISE YOU! I WAS JUST PASSING BY! I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU! HONEST! I'M MINA! MINA MONGOOSE! THE SINGER!"

The black hedgehog paused, the attack forming around his hands ceasing to charge then slowly dissipating.

Mina carefully took a backwards step and whispered fearfully "I'll leave you alone now,"

She watched him warily for a few moments then turned to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped cringing. She half turned, allowing the hedgehog to be visible over her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" came the soft reply.

He watched her as warily as she had him, then in a flash of light appeared directly in front of her. Startled, she yelped and fell to the ground, startled by how fast he had moved. He continued to stare at her for a minute, then turned to his chair. In a moment, he was back in his chair, Mina breathlessly trying to comprehend the sudden changes.

Calmly but coldly, the hedgehog said, "Prove it."

"What?" Mina asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are."

Mina got to her feet, shoving the wondering questions that were floating through her mind to the back.

"I need music to sing properly."

The charcoal black male frowned but grabbed his guitar.

"What songs do you know?" He said, as he tuned his guitar.

"Start any song. I'll tell you if I don't know it."

He frowned at the idea but shrugged and finished tuning his guitar.

"Okay, try this."

He started playing a song that only people who knew Sonic would know. She listened for a minute, putting the pieces together in her head, and then began to sing.

_In His World! Where Life Is Strong._

_In His World! Life's An Open Book._

_In His World!_

The male immediately changed tunes, throwing her off. Mina listened again, catching the tune quickly.

_Can You Feel Life? Movin' Through your mind?_

_Ooh Now you Try 'N Try to Ignore!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

The ebony hedgehog changed the tune one more time, but Mina followed quickly this time.

_Thunder, Rain, and Lightnin'_

_Danger, Water's rising._

_Clamor, Sirens Wailing!_

The hedgehog abruptly stopped playing and set down his guitar.

"Okay, I believe you."

Mina cautiously approached the Mobian and said, "Really? How do you know? I may be a stunt double, you know."

The hedgehog turned crimson eyes back to her. "Oh, really? A stunt double? For singing? I doubt it. I know what Mina Mongoose is and who she is, was, and probably will be for the rest of her natural-born, fast paced life."

Mina was now standing on the steps of the black hedgehog's log cabin. "Oh, really? How would you know about me?"

The Mobian started playing with the bands on his wrists, and while staring at what he was doing, seemingly to avoid her gaze, countered calmly with, "And what do you think I am? An un-cultured mountain man?"

Mina shifted uncomfortably at the accusation. That **was **what she thought.

"No. I'm not. I moved here on a friend of mine's advice. I have a computer. You are Mina the mongoose, Codename: Songoose; age twenty-one, once a Freedom Fighter, you quit because the love of your life, Sonic the Hedgehog, confessed his love to someone else, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn."

Hearing that last part, Mina jerked, echoes of a past pain tearing through her.

"Th-That's not true!" She yelled at him.

The hedgehog turned his serious gaze back at her and said, "I'm not finished." Mina blushed and looked at the ground. Nobody, not even Sonic, interrupted her when she tried to change the subject.

The hedgehog looked back to what he was doing and said, "Current job, Singer of Mobius, rallying troops to help the Freedom Fighters. Current boyfriend: Ash the Mongoose. He's got issues." Mina looked up again and was about to interrupt him again when he magically made the exact same orb from earlier from his hands appear, and, without looking up, threw it at a tree that was ten feet away from where the mongoose was standing. She shrieked when she saw the whole tree disintegrate before her eyes.

The hedgehog coldly said, "I was aiming for that tree ten feet away from you. I hit it without looking. **Don't interrupt me…** **EVER.**" She immediately shut her mouth.

"Now, then. Where was I?" He pondered. "Oh, right. Mina leads her team, the group called the Forget- Me- Knots, and battles giant battalions of rogue citizens using an unfamiliar fighting style, called performing." She stared at him. He stared back. "And just this afternoon the Songoose's boyfriend suggested shooting fireworks, with people in spandex, fighting bad guys, jumping off the roof." She was in his face in a flash.

"How the Hell did you know that?!" She demanded.

The hedgehog smirked at her. "Friends in high places." was his only reply. The mongoose took a few steps back, still wondering who this freak was.

She finally asked, "Who are you?"

The black hedgehog stood up from his chair and faced the setting sun.

He finally replied, "Tell me what you know about Project: Shadow, Songoose."

She stared at him, wondering where this was going, and finally said, "Project: Shadow was an experiment designed by an Overlander called Professor Gerald Robotnik over fifty years ago. It was made to make a cure for all known diseases. Hedgehog in form, the experiment was not what the government wanted, so they shut down the project and killed anyone involved. A few years ago, Project:Shadow was released by Gerald's great-grandnephew, Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman. It got the seven Chaos Emeralds on the Ark to destroy the world, but Sonic stopped it."

She finished with, "Project: Shadow was last seen during the Black Arms invasion. Nobody knows what happened to it."

The carbon black hedgehog turned his head back to her, his face unreadable. She wondered what Project: Shadow had to do with anything until realization dawned on her face.

"Wait. You… You're?"

The hedgehog turned around and faced her.

In a calm tone, with an undertone that hinted at anger, the ebony hedgehog said, "You have some facts incorrect. First: My name is **not** Project: Shadow. It is merely Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Second: **I** saved the planet from the Black Arms, not Sonic. Three: Do I look like I'm in outer space right now?" Shadow turned back around and stared at the setting sun.

"N-No?" Mina mumbled, trying to come up with something that didn't sound like a stupid question. Shadow returned to his chair, a mix between a scowl and a smile on his face.

"Um… how did you learn how to sing? You don't look the type." Mina asked the artificial hedgehog cautiously.

Shadow picked up his guitar and started picking chords. "Don't be shy. Unless you're annoying like that faker or someone trying to kill me like one of my two fathers, I'll answer questions I'm comfortable with." Mina breathed a sigh of relief while secretly wondering who the faker was, and two fathers? That... didn't make sense.

"That question, however, is not in my comfort zone," Shadow said, now playing a tune he probably wrote. Mina tried to cover her disappointment at not finding out who was the hedgehog's mentor, but Shadow must have seen it somehow. He thought for a moment.

"You know what, why not? Nobody else is here." Shadow said, putting down his guitar again, and leaning back in his rocking chair thoughtfully.

"On the Ark, I was always alone during the first few days of my life. Both my 'Dads' were around but one was a megalomaniac and a psychopath and the other was more thoughtful and caring. The second was Gerald. He was always understanding; never mad at my mistakes, never disappointed at how I acted, never hesitant to give answers to my questions. He… had a granddaughter, named Maria. She stumbled over me on accident. She was a shy, lonely girl; she never had friends before; the other scientists didn't have children. She was very apologetic; she even gave me her doll, Susan. I gave it back the next chance I got, and we became fast friends. We did everything together: gave Gerald his food, since the professor was sometimes forgetful when it came to food; helped the other soldiers and scientists onboard the facility; we even played together. She was my best and only true friend. She taught me how to play the guitar and sing. Unfortunately…"

Shadow trailed off, his happy tone turning bitter. "During the shutdown of the Ark, she was shot. My best friend… shot in the back. She sacrificed herself… For me…" Shadow was now on the verge of breaking into tears. Angry tears. Regaining some of his composure he continued.

"Before she died, sending the Ultimate Life form down to Mobius was her last act. She made me promise her one thing. 'Shadow, give the people a chance… to be happy.'"

The ebony hedgehog wiped his tears from his eyes. "When I was reawakened, I vowed revenge on the humans. They killed my best friend, so I'll kill someone important to them! I worked for Eggman, for a brief while. Then I moved on to Black Doom. Finally I went to… G.U.N."

He seemed hesitant to say G.U.N., as if he was about to say something different, but changed his mind. "So, yeah, Maria taught me." Shadow finished

"Wow." Mina said finally, after a long pause. "Play another song! Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Shadow replied, picking up his guitar once more. He started strumming by deadening the strings, then started playing the guitar, which now sounded almost like a ukulele.

_Hey, hey, hey…_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my Left-side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind._

During the brief instrumental, Mina asked him, "Did Maria teach you that song?"

Shadow stopped. "No. A friend from G.U.N. taught me this song to sing to her."

"Who?" Mina inquired.

"You probably haven't heard of her. Her name is Rouge the Bat. She was in the same team as me. She found out I could sing and play and taught me this song. May I continue? This song has some sentimental value to me." Shadow replied.

"Oh… Sorry for interrupting. Please, continue." Mina said.

"Hn." Was the answer from the hedgehog who continued singing "Hey Soul Sister" in a key that fit his voice.

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey Soul Sister Ain't that mister Mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know. Hey Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gave my life direction, a game show love connection, we can't deny._

_I'm so obsessed. My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey Soul Sister, ain't that mister Mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know. Hey Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight._

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you is the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug, You're the only one I'm dreaming of._

_You see, I can be myself now finally. In fact there's nothing I can't be. I want the world to see you'll be with me._

_Hey Soul Sister, ain't that mister Mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know. Hey Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight._

_Hey Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey Tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey Tonight_

When he finished, Mina applauded and said, "That was excellent! We're down a guitarist, would you like to join?" Shadow stared at her for a minute. "Well… I─" Shadow finally said when he was interrupted by one of his bracelets making a series of beeping. He was out of his chair in a flash, covering the ring. He looked around, checking for any other people in the area. He finally uncovered the ring and calmly said, "Go for _Shadow,_" stressing his name. There was a silence and an important voice said, **"Shadow, where have you been? Your team needs you!"** Shadow said "I'll be there soon, Commander! Shadow out!"

Mina, sitting on one of his steps, stood up.

"Who was that, Shadow?" Shadow replied, "That was the G.U.N. Commander. My team needs me. Anyway, yes, I think I will accept your offer. What time is the next performance?" Mina looked surprised at the reply, but said, "Nine."

Shadow looked deeper into the woods and said, "It's almost eight. I'll meet you there. If I'm not back in an hour, send someone that way," pointing in a westerly direction. He then walked up to the two pairs of shoes, stared at them for a minute, and muttered to himself, "I think I'll run today," grabbing the athletic shoes, putting them on, and clicking the anklets into place.

"I was wondering, what are the golden bands for?" Mina said, watching him put the shoes on.

"To look cool." Mina didn't look satisfied with the answer.

Shadow laughed, "Do you remember when I threatened to annihilate you with the giant light orb?"

Mina replied with a hint of anger, "The same one you nearly fried me with no more than ten minutes ago?" Shadow smirked and finished putting on his shoes.

"Yeah. The ball I charged was called a Chaos Lance. I have the power to, at will, charge myself with Chaos energy. However, this ability has a downside: it drains my life force energy. In order to counter this, Gerald gave me four power rings to inhibit the energy of chaos. Since I normally keep them on, the rings (which I have cleverly called inhibitor rings) store the energy. The longer the storage, the more energy I have at my disposal. Keeping the rings on for a week, I have enough power to keep the planet lit with energy to spare. In other words, one year equals raw, limitless **power**."

Mina looked at the rings closely. "What's with the green bands in the middle of your 'inhibitor' rings?" She asked.

Shadow said, "I'll answer that particular question later." Mina heard him say under his breath, "If there **is **a later," and he ran in the direction he pointed earlier.

Mina watched him leave and then whispered to herself, "If there is a later? Send help? This isn't good," then took off after the midnight black male.

* * *

><p><strong>Tloj: Yay! Shadow's a mountain man! Don't follow him, it's a trap! Read and Review, I think.<strong>

***Shadow's Sonic Riders shoes**

****A reference to his Shadow the Hedgehog words, "Death to all that oppose me!"**

**Beta'd by Half-Angel-Writer – fixed formatting and grammar. Slight alterations to the original chapter to improve continuity and story flow.**


	3. Chapter 2: Green Dragon

**Meet the Power Rangers again! Their original morphs are the people that make the Power Ranger's, their new morphs are by me.**

**Sonic characters belong to Sega;**

**The Power Rangers are Saban's;**

**This story plotline is mine.**

**Oh, and Chuck Norris can make lemonade out of limes.**

**(Beta Note: Chuck Norris can made lemonade from a rock.)**

**Note that she said A ROCK. Singular.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: GREEN<strong>

**WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER, NOW!**

* * *

><p>Shadow had a great lead, but Mina was catching up, using her super-speed. Keeping up using speed wasn't hard; what was hard was he didn't stay on the ground, or in a straight line. He ran a few feet, jumped over rocks, flipped over fallen trees, used a form of spin-dash to slide under short branches, triangle-jumped from the trees, and repeated the process, gaining speed from his tricks. Only Sonic could do those things, according to what Mina knew, but here was a random hedgehog living in the forest and still outmaneuvering tricks that Sonic usually did. In other words, if you're just watching him do it, it's awesome. Following a hedgehog doing the tricks? Yeah, that kind of sucks.<p>

Shadow finally slowed down to a walk and looked at his left-handed inhibitor ring. He looked left, and saw a group of trees, each close enough to triangle jump*, but far enough to cover distance in a hurry. They also got taller and taller the farther away they were. So, they covered both distance and height.

"Please don't do that," Mina silently pleaded, but Shadow turned that direction, took a few steps back, and ran towards the triangle course, a smile plastered on his face.

"Drat" she muttered, and started to follow him.

Shadow jumped to the first tree, planted his feet firmly on it, and jumped to the second tree, gaining height from the angle he jumped from. Mina started to try to keep up to him from the ground, but stopped when she saw an item fall out of Shadow's pocket. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"Why does he have Jump Shoes?" she wondered, but decided to use the lucky chance to follow the jumping hedgehog. She put the new shoes on, slugged Omochao in the face to get him to shut up, and began trying to follow Shadow through the trees.

"Wow! These shoes work great! This would be fun, if I wasn't trying to chase a mysterious mountaineer through the woods of…" she stopped talking as she saw Shadow again.

Shadow was jumping from tree to tree, but there was a large gap between his tree and the next. Between the two trees was a yellowish metallic border that signified the outermost edge of New Mobotropolis**. Past the line was the outside world. Outside the line, they were no longer shielded from enemy attacks. Outside, their energy signatures weren't cloaked from enemy radars. Outside the city, they had no chances of surviving in any clear, meadowy lands. (New Mobotropolis is shielded by a barrier, the reason there are no attacks on the city. It is out in the open, no forests anywhere, except the west, which is left open.) Of course, Shadow wasn't in any clearing. He was in the forest, jumping from tree to tree. (Why would villains go through the forest? Nature is dangerous if you're evil.) And now, here Shadow was, jumping from tree to tree, when the next tree is too far. What would he do? Shadow did what Shadow does best.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" He yelled, and was landing on the next tree as if nothing ever happened. Mina doesn't have Chaos Control though. She does land on her feet, though.

"Okay… New approach" She muttered to herself and started doing tricks Sonic taught her to do when catching someone. The forest was getting thicker and thicker, but Shadow shrugged it off and triangle-jumped faster. Mina was losing track of the black hedgehog; the forest was losing light and she couldn't see him. The only thing that helped was the hedgehog's red stripes in the darkness.

Finally Mina started to hear noises, about a mile away. Shadow landed and ran that way, Mina was close enough to follow but far enough to not be seen or heard. In the clearing, people were fighting monsters, clay things that would not stay down.

"Sonic, where's Shadow? He should be here by now!" whined an echidna with giant boxing gloves, throttling the clay monsters only to have them stand back up and attack again.

"Chill, Knux! We can take these freaks!" said a hedgehog, apparently the leader of the group.

"If he doesn't show up soon, our chances of winning are not very high," said a two-tailed fox, shooting enemies with an energy cannon that looked homemade yet still high-tech.

"C'mon, guys! We beat these guys before without his help! We'll just do it again!" said a female cat. Around her, burning enemies flailed in panic as the cat whirled around, spreading the fire out and shooting fireballs at unsuspecting enemies.

"Blaze is right! He's not here, so let's bash these Putties! He'd do this without breaking a sweat if it was just him, fighting these freaks!" said a younger female hedgehog, swinging a giant hammer in all directions.

"Of course, Amy. Shads don't sweat." Replied the leader, smirking.

Some Chaos Spears destroyed a few enemies, and Shadow came flying out of the forest into the clearing.

"Yeah. Faker's right, I don't sweat. And don't call me Shads, Sonikku." Shadow said upon landing, shooting a dark glance at the other male hedgehog who grinned in response. The six Mobians regrouped and formed a circle in the middle of the Putties.

"Shads."

"Sonikku."

"Shads."

"Sonikku."

_"Shads."_

_"Sonikku."_

The two hedgehogs taunted each other while staring at the enemies surrounding the group.

"Guys…"

"Knock it off already" Both of the girls warned.

The other hedgehog sighed and said, "Fine. You guys ready?"

The team said, "Ready."

All of their arms went behind their backs and the leader said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Then the echidna yelled "MASTODON!" and punched the ground, rocks flying up. He stood still, and the rocks showered onto him and formed a black costume. He looked straight forward and his helmet appeared. The Black Ranger was complete.

"PTERADACTYL!" the pink hedgehog yelled, and a pink tornado surrounded her. The tornado was absorbed and changed into a pink costume, and a helmet appeared. Pink Ranger complete.

"TRICERATOPS!" cried the two-tailed fox, and was surrounded by blue electricity. The electricity struck him and he was wearing the blue ranger suit. Blue electricity struck his head, and his helmet was there. Blue Ranger done.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" exclaimed the female cat and shot flames from her hands. The flames engulfed her and she was wearing a yellow costume. Fire shot at her head and was changed into a helmet. Yellow Ranger is ready.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" cried the blue hedgehog and jumped into the air. He did air tricks while a voice cried, "GOOD! GREAT! AWSOME! OUTSTANDING! AMAZING!" and when he landed, he shattered the ground with his red costume in place. He stood and the words landed on his head, forming the helmet. Red Ranger, ready to fight.

"DRAGONZORD! Shadow yelled, all four inhibitor rings flying off his body and falling to the ground.

Mina gasped.

"P-Power Rangers? And Shadow's one of them? And Sonic? And Amy and…" She trailed off. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

Shadow also did tricks, but on the ground and green energy staying wherever he punched, kicked, and flipped. He got back into a normal standing position and snapped his fingers. The Chaos energy flew at him, forming a green costume. He threw his left hand into the air, launching a Chaos Spear straight up in the air. The Spear landed back into his hand, solidifying into the Dragon Ranger's signature weapon, the Dragon Dagger. As soon as the weapon landed into his hands, a golden yellow energy appeared on his upper torso and shoulders. He sheathed the mighty weapon, and the energy burst and changed into the Green Ranger's shoulder armor. He stared straight forward, and waved his hands across his face, Chaos energy surrounding his head.

"Dragon Ranger Ready!" Shadow said, getting into a left-handed fighting stance as his helmet solidified.

"Whoa…" Mina gasped as the Rangers got into fighting stances.

"Okay, guys, the gang's all here. Let's show these creeps the true power of teamwork!" The Red Ranger said, running towards the enemies. (The beta reader is rolling her eyes at this, just so everyone knows; The author intentionally added this pun for this reason XD)

"Right!" was the team's reply, and they started kicking butt. The Rangers fought valiantly, but even with Shadow and being morphed, they were tiring out.

"Grrr… SCREW THIS! Power Axe!" exclaimed the Black Ranger, an axe that looked like it was also a gun landing in his hands, mad that his punches still didn't do much damage.

"Nice call, Knux! Power Lance!" Yelled the Blue Ranger, his two energy ball launchers (which lost all power long ago, and he was using them as boxing gloves) changing into two halves of a staff and combining into a lance.

"Yeah! These guys don't quit! Power Daggers!" said the Yellow Ranger, the flames spewing from her hands changing into two daggers.

"Die! Die! Die! Power Bow!" Exclaimed the Pink Ranger. She leapt into the air, changing the hammer in her hands into a crossbow, and shooting her enemies from above.

"Why not? I'm game. Power Sword!" said the Red Ranger, a long sword appearing in his hands.

"Dragon Dagger!" Exclaimed Shadow, unsheathing it back-handed. He swung it with precision, enemies exploding on impact.

"Let's put 'em together, guys!" Shouted the Red Ranger, running for a high vantage point. The Primary Rangers threw their weapons into the air, each calling their weapons after making changes to the weapons, and throwing them into the air, the weapons combining together.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

Then the Red Ranger jumped from his vantage point, yelled, "Power Sword!" while combining it into the cannon, then turned it to the Putties and pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile, Shadow had used Chaos Control, then Chaos Blast, weakening the Putties to a final blow. Before the little boogers could recover, the blast from the other Rangers' weapons disintegrated them. Then Shadow looked at the last enemy, a monster that was unnoticed until that moment, and started running towards it.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted, sheathing his dagger.

"Catch!" the Red Ranger said, throwing the weapon towards the green-clad hedgehog.

Shadow caught it and yelled, "Chaos Control!" Time froze, and Shadow aimed the weapon directly at the monster's head. The weapon in the Green Ranger's hands began changing colors, alternating between red and green, and the visor of Shadow's helmet began changing rainbow colors (one of the many ways to prove Shadow's in Chaos mode). "Chaos… METEOR!" Shadow exclaimed, time resuming when he said "Meteor".

The shot annihilated the monster with one shot. Mina gasped, for not only did the shot destroy the monster, but left a straight line that appeared behind the monster. The shot had destroyed anything and everything behind the monster!

The other Rangers walked up and the Blue Ranger said, "Why do you do always overdo it, Shadow?"

Shadow gave them back their weapons and replied, "Because to this hedgehog, overkill is underrated. They stay dead that way." The other Rangers just sighed. Mina giggled where she was hiding. A guitar player that loved overkill? This is interesting. She stopped laughing when an earthquake suddenly appeared.

The burnt spot got hit with electricity, and the monster reappeared, twenty times bigger than it was before!

"See? This is why I prefer overkill." Shadow mused.

The other Rangers sighed again.

The Red Ranger stepped forward, threw his hand up into the air, and yelled, "We need Dinozord power, NOW!" The five Rangers jumped into their respective Zords, and formed the Megazord.

Shadow watched them, then unsheathed his Dragon Dagger, pointed it at the sky, and shouted, "WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER, NOW!" then he brought the dagger to where his mouth should have been. He held the dagger like a flute and played a melody that sounded like a trumpet playing a very familiar tune. Then a lake nearby started bubbling and seething. The Dragonzord walked out of the lake, roaring magnificently. Shadow jumped and landed on The Dragonzord's head, and jumped down into the cockpit.

Mina watched The Dragonzord walk into battle, and then heard Shadow again.

"Let's take down this overgrown salad spinner, guys!" Shadow yelled, his voice coming from the ground somewhere near Mina was crouching. Curious, she looked for where the voice was coming from.

A glimmer showed on the ground as the Red Ranger said, "We need the Power Sword!" She picked up the object, three more shiny objects on the ground next to her, and she examined it. It was one of Shadow's inhibitor rings, and it had a built in communicator, probably the ring Shadow had talked into earlier.

"Guys, this isn't working. Shadow, any ideas?" The Blue Ranger was heard, and he sounded like he knew what he was saying, since Mina could hear sirens and warnings in the background.

"Guys, disengage Megazord mode. I've got an idea." The Megazord changed back to each Dinozord, and The Dragonzord moved next to them.

"Sonic, you and Amy distract tall, dark, and evil over there. Guys, it's time for a combination me and Tails like to call The Megadragonzord." Shadow said, the Dragonzord centering between the remaining Zords.

"The Megadragonzord?" Mina asked herself, wondering what it was.

"WE NEED MEGADRAGONZORD POWER, NOW!" Shadow exclaimed, the Dragon Dagger playing another trumpet tune a few seconds later. The Dragonzord roared and used his tail to jump up into the air. Then, the Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger Zords ran underneath it and changed into leg modes. The Dragonzord's legs folded into giant kneecaps and landed on the two Dinozords.

"Oof! Shadow, command The Dragonzord to lose some weight, why don't you?" The Yellow Ranger complained.

"Oh, shut up and concentrate," Shadow growled.

(Beta Warning: Fourth Wall Fracture Detected. Breakage Imminent. Fourth Wall! Fourth Wall!)

The Mastodon Zord then changed into the arms and shield/blaster head (I had a Megazord once. I got rid of it because the Mastodon's left arm didn't connect. Stupid Mastodon.) "Hey! Don't call the Mastodon Zord stupid! Call The Dragonzord stupid!" whined the Black Ranger. "You can't harp on The Dragonzord" said Shadow smugly. "And just why not?" challenged the Black Ranger. "Cuz it's The Dragonzord," Shadow retorted. The Black Ranger couldn't argue with that.

The Dragonzord's chest plate slid out of place, revealing the inner machinery, then The Dragonzord's arms folded into its shoulders and the shoulders clamped together, revealing a golden dragon claw chest plate. The Dragonzord's tail detached, and the tail and previous chest plate attached together, mounting on a stand that came out of subspace. Then the Mastodon arms attached to The Dragonzord's back and they combined where The Dragonzord's arms were. Then The Dragonzord gave one last triumphant roar, and a face appeared where the mouth was.

"Megadragonzord, battle ready!" Shadow said.

Mina's mouth opened and closed numerous times. The giant Zord was amazing!

The Megadragonzord grabbed its staff, and the fight was on.

"Sit back and watch, Rangers. I've got this one." Shadow said, gripping his Dragon Dagger and playing another trumpet tune. The staff disappeared, and The Megadragonzord got into a fighting stance. The two giant colossal entities clashed and started punching each other Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots style

The Megadragonzord kicked the monster away, and Shadow called, "Amy! Let me borrow your legs!" "Um… Okay!" The Pink Ranger replied, and the Pterodactyl Zord dropped its legs. The Megadragonzord's hands spun around and caught the legs, which turned the new arms into cannons/pile-drivers.***

"MEGADRAGONZORD CANNON! FIRE!" Shadow yelled, and the enemy was destroyed in a brilliant white light.

"YAY!" Mina cheered, and did a little dance. Then she went back into hiding.

The six Rangers jumped out of their respective Zords, and congratulated Shadow and the Blue Ranger when they landed. Then Shadow glanced at his watch.

"Guys, we can do this later. I'm gonna be late for my other job." Mina froze. The concert!

She looked at her watch. 8:35. she was going to be late! She ran away without making a sound, and stopped back at Shadow's house to pretend she was waiting for him.

Presently, Shadow came out of the bushes and walked up to his porch.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shadow asked, putting his guitar in its case.

"Since you left." Mina responded.

"Really?" Shadow asked, surprised.

"Yup." Mina said casually.

"So, you weren't following me through the woods at Mach one?" Shadow asked.

"What would make you say that?" Mina asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that you look slightly winded, your clothes are torn, and I'm missing an Inhibitor Ring." Shadow said, pointing to his left hand. She looked in her left hand. She was holding his Inhibitor Ring.

"Uh…" Mina murmured, trying to come up with a plausible answer that might be true, but wasn't.

Shadow just smiled, grabbed the ring, and said, "Don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you and eat your liver, got it?" Mina just nodded, and the two left for the concert hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Tloj: Yay! The Megadragonzord Is Awesome! (And Also Very Long To Spell) R&amp;R, And Tell Me What You Think Of The Morphs.<strong>

***The Triangle Jump appears in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog. If you have no idea what the Triangle Jump is, then play one of those.**

****This would be the city that Sonic currently lives in in the comics. It is maintained by an AI called Nicole.**

***** You can actually do this on the toy. You can figure out how to do it now.**

**Beta Note: Edited for Grammar and Continuity by Half-Angel-Writer 10/19/2012.**


	4. Chapter 3: Green Dragon

**Happy Thanksgiving, World!**

**Shadow and friends are owned by Sega,**

**Someone owns the Power Rangers,**

**And I own this story.**

**More copyright things at the bottom.**

**Chuck Norris runs so fast, that if he runs in a straight line around the world, he can touch the back of his own head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Green<strong>

**A Shadow in Concert**

* * *

><p>"So, I don't tell anyone, and you don't kill me? Seems unfair to me." Mina said as they were entering town.<p>

"How so?" Shadow asked, looking in all directions.

"Well, I'm a world-famous singer; if I just died one day, it would be kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Mina asked.

"Says the mongoose that claims she didn't follow me, but happens to wear tattered clothes, magically holds one of my Inhibitor Rings that I dropped in the middle of the forest, and just happens to wear the Jump Shoes that I intentionally dropped for her to wear so that she could keep up." Shadow retorted.

"You dropped those on purpose?" Mina questioned.

Shadow didn't answer her, but looked at a direction that went towards the concert hall. "Are you hungry?" Shadow asked, looking like he could care less, but asked anyway. Mina shook her head and was about to say no, but her stomach growled.

She blushed and said, "Yes…"

Shadow said, "Okay. We'll get something to eat on our way there."

Shadow and Mina bought some burgers from Uncle Chuck's; food is free for government agents, and Shadow had his G.U.N. ID on him.

As they walked out, Mina asked, "Are you really an agent of G.U.N.?"

Shadow shrugged and said, "I was, but I quit to get some time alone. Then Rita Repulsa, the enemy the Power Rangers, captured me and brainwashed me, turning me into the evil Green Ranger. When Sonic was able to reverse the effect, I joined the Power Rangers and became the Dragon Ranger; the same Ranger, but a hero instead of a villain. I joined them about a month ago, but now I'm beginning to tire of action. That's why I joined your group. So I can vent my rage and become a regular person, something I can't be if I'm a government agent or a Power Ranger."

Mina merely munched on her burger in silence, think over this new information from her cryptic friend.

They finished their burgers just as they made it to the concert hall. They threw away their trash, and walked up the back steps. Shadow stopped just before the door and stopped Mina too.

"What?" Mina asked.

Shadow didn't answer, but took a few steps back. Then the door flew open and Ash ran out and hugged Mina

"Mina! You're safe! I was so worried and…" He stopped and saw Shadow silently standing next to the door. Ash pushed Mina behind himself and faced Shadow. They stared at each other and Ash said,

"Hello, Project: Shadow." Shadow nodded and stared at Ash, menacingly.

Mina watched them and asked, "Ash, you know Shadow?"

Ash looked at Mina and said, "Of course I know Project: Shadow! Project: Shadow was an experiment by a kooky professor fifty years ago! It's dangerous to be around! You'd better not have hurt her, creature!" He shouted that last part at Shadow, who looked unamused and rolled his eyes. Then Ash noticed Mina's clothes.

"You're clothes are torn! This is all your fault, Project: Shadow! You're gonna pay for hurting her!" Ash yelled, throwing a punch at Shadow's face.

Shadow watched it fly towards his face and it hit him on the forehead. Ash started to throw another punch when Mina said, "Ash, stop! He didn't hurt me. It's my fault. I followed him and watched him fight monsters with the Power Rangers."

Ash still fired the punch while screaming, "I don't know how brainwashed you made her, Project: Shadow, but you're finished now, do you hear me?" Shadow once again watched it fly towards his face, still not looking impressed, and in one swift motion, had caught the punch and had Ash in an arm bar using only one hand.

"She is speaking the truth, Mina's boyfriend that can't keep his feelings contained or his thoughts about other people to himself." Shadow said coldly.

Ash tried to struggle out of Shadow's grip, but he knew he couldn't. Everyone knows that a G.U.N. specialist knows hundreds of arm locks and arm bars. Shadow probably invented most of them, too, now that he thought about it.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Ash challenged.

Shadow pulled a picture of himself shaking the Blue Ranger's hand while the rest of the Rangers congratulated him with Mina being in the background cheering, and put in front of Ash's face, clearly letting him see it. Both Mina and Ash looked surprised. The former was surprised because she didn't see him take the photo. The latter was surprised that Shadow had met the Power Rangers. Ash then looked at the picture closely.

"Hey, where's the Dragon Ranger?" Ash asked. Mina looked at Shadow, wondering how he was going to explain that.

Shadow said, "He said that he had to go to a concert and didn't want to be late."

Ash looked convinced and said, "Fine. I believe you. Mina, get ready. Thank you for escorting her Project: Shadow, but only band members are allowed backstage."

Shadow smirked and asked, "Then why are you backstage?"

Ash sputtered a few times and said, "Because!"

Mina stepped between them and said, "Ash, I hired him to be the new guitarist, so he is allowed backstage. Shadow, don't hurt anyone, okay?" The two guys glared at each other and they both stepped back and apologized to each other.

"There. Now, let's get ready!" Mina said and walked inside. Shadow glared at Ash again and walked inside. Ash followed, muttering under his breath.

Ahead of the two boys, Mina ran t her dressing room and quickly changed into concert clothes, then ran back out and went to join the band. They were talking with Shadow, and Shadow was actually talking back. Ash stood by himself, glaring at Shadow.

Mina ran up to Shadow and said, "Okay, the band's all here. Shadow, this is my band, the Forget-Me-Knots. Band-mates, this is Shadow the Hedgehog."

They all said hello to each other, and Mina said, "I'll introduce you to them individually later. Right now, let's rock and roll!"

The drummer asked, "What songs do you know?"

Shadow asked back, "What key does the band usually play?"

The drummer thought for a minute, and then said, "Usually we play the key it's written in."

Shadow thought for a moment, and said, "Works for me," then he walked onstage. The rest of the band followed him, except Mina.

She was going to, but Ash stopped her. "What, Ash?" Mina asked.

Ash looked at Shadow and said, "Go ahead and open with a song. I have to talk to Mina for a minute."

Shadow didn't turn around to face Ash, but said, "Hmph. Fine." Then the ebony hedgehog walked to the center of the stage.

The lights dimmed, and the curtains lifted. The audience stopped talking and applauded, but they stopped when they saw it wasn't Mina. Shadow stared back at them, and then looked at his guitar. Then he started tuning it.

Ash and Mina watched him. "Ash, what are you doing?" Mina asked.

Ash smirked and said, "Seeing how fast he cracks before an audience." The crowd began to murmur and look among themselves. _Who was this hedgehog, and where's Mina?_

Shadow looked back up, then back at Ash and Mina. Ash smirked and Mina looked worried. Shadow glared at them. Ash smiled evilly and waved. Mina looked away. Shadow then waved his hand, then a microphone (The wireless type that musicians put on their ears to keep their hands available) landed in his hands and he put it on his ear. Then his guitar turned red. The audience silenced and watched him. He looked down then closed his eyes. The spotlight focused on him, and the other lights turned off. Then he immediately looked up with a glare and his guitar exploded into Chaos energy while he got into a Michael Jackson pose and the opening bars of Smooth Criminal started playing. Everyone's but the band's mouths dropped open as he started singing and dancing Smooth Criminal as if he was Michael Jackson himself. Mina recovered and smiled at Ash.

"Stage fright?" Mina asked sarcastically. Ash closed his mouth and gritted his teeth. Just before the music faded out, He sang as the band switched songs flawlessly, Shadow's guitar thrown into the air.

_And you know I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really really bad. You know it, you know it._

_And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again, Who's Bad?_

Then his guitar fell from the sky into his hands as he struck a pose. Facing the audience he took a bow and backed out of the light.

The audience was silent with awe and amazement.

Then Mina ran onstage and said, "Shadow the Hedgehog, newest member of the Forget-me-Knots, Ladies and gentlemen!" Then the audience broke into cheers and applauses, now knowing this was the concert they came to see.

Mina said, "We are going to start with a new song that is going to be on my brand new album, Rockstar Jammin'.

The audience cheered, and Shadow took a few more steps back to stand closer to the rest of the band. He made minor adjustments to his guitar, and they began. Shadow breezed through the concert as if he had been a part of showbiz for his whole life, never asking what the new song was, never looking confused.

After the band finished the final song, Ash ran onstage and yelled, "Mina and the Forget-Me-Knots, ladies and gentleman!" The audience gave a standing ovation and cheered for an encore. The band left, but Shadow and Mina stayed onstage. The band stood next to Ash, wondering what the two were going to do while Ash looked ready to burst. Shadow adjusted his guitar, and they sang a duet. (When they sing together, the lyrics will be bold. Mina's singing will be in a parenthesis, and Shadow's will be regular italics.)

Both: **Make-believes reborn  
>Myths in minds re-thought<br>Question all that's known  
>Legends blurred and torn<strong>

Shadow: _Make-believes reborn_

Mina: (Make-believes reborn)

Shadow: _Myths in mind re-thought_

Mina: (Myths in mind re-thought)

Shadow: _Question all that's known_

Mina: (Question all that's known)

Shadow: _Legends blurred and torn_

Mina: (Legends blurred and torn)

Both: **Blurred and Torn**

Shadow: _No such thing as fate for those who speed  
>A path out of time instead of just living it<br>So many things erased before they begin  
>Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been<em>

Mina: (Fortune fades like words in the sand  
>Just like that it nothing it all just seems<br>Nothing it all just seems)

Shadow: _Fortune shines with seven in hand  
>Back to fact make real of all that seems<br>Make real of all that seems  
><em>  
>Both: <strong>Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand<br>Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
>Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand<br>Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now  
><strong>  
>Shadow: <em>Make-believes reborn<em>

Mina: (Make-believes reborn)

_Shadow: Myths in mind re-thought_

Mina: (Myths in mind re-thought)

_Shadow: Question all that's known_

Mina: (Question all that's known)

**Both: Legends blurred and torn**

Mina: (No such thing as an arrow through who dreams  
>Hopes may burden but forever last to give in<br>So many things need a push or pull to begin  
>Un-free to move unless another hand gets in)<p>

_Shadow: Be it all the same it's never the same  
>Just like that just nothing it all just means<br>Nothing it all just means  
><em>  
>Mina: (If all as is then it's never as is<br>Back to fact make real of all that seems  
>Make real of all that seems)<p>

**Both: Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
>Seven rings in hand wonders all under command<br>Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
>Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now<strong>

_Shadow: Memories that dance_

Mina: (Memories that dance)

_Shadow: Fairy tales in trance_

Mina: (Fairy tales entranced)

_Shadow: Know what to believe_

Mina: (Know what to believe)

_Shadow: Nothing is up to chance_

Mina: (Nothing is up to chance)

_Shadow: Make-believes reborn_

Mina: (Make-believes reborn)

_Shadow: Myths in mind re-thought_

Mina: (Myths in mind re-thought)

_Shadow: Question all that's known_

Mina: (Question all that's known)

**Both: Legends blurred and torn  
><strong>  
>[During the instrumental, Shadow stepped into Mina's spot light and rocked the solo. The Mongoose stood by, pretending to rock a guitar as well, grinning the entire time. Shadow decided to make a slight change and sang this during the solo, never once looking at his guitar or stopping in the solo:<p>

**Shadow: No such thing as a break at superspeed! Runnin' outta time, between you and me! Why do things have to rhyme, weird, isn't it? Back to saving time all over again! Destiny a rock on which I stand, Ain't backin' down even when I can, That's right even when I can… Destiny waits for any man, Even the most uncommon man, Me, the uncommon man…**

**Both: Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
>Seven rings in hand wonders all under command<br>Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
>Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now<br>**  
><strong>Seven rings in hand<br>Nights with feet in sand  
>Seven rings in hand<br>Seven rings in hand  
><strong>  
><em>Shadow: Make-believes reborn<em>

Mina: (Make-believes reborn)

_Shadow: Myths in mind re-thought_

Mina: (Myths in mind re-thought)

_Shadow: Question all that's known _

_Mina: _(Question all that's known)  
><em>Shadow: Legends blurred and torn <em>

_Mina: _(Legends blurred and torn)

**Both: Blurred and torn**

**Both: Seven seas in hand  
>Speed of sound through sands<br>All our hopes and plans  
>In one single hand<strong>

When they finished, the stage lights flared, washing the band in red flickering light, like the flames they sang about, then everything went black. The audience cheered wildly as the spotlight came back on to show Shadow and Mina, who bowed together and left the stage.

Shadow put his guitar back in its case while the rest of the band congratulated Mina and Shadow on their performance. Once he snapped the case shut, Shadow stood and glanced over at Mina.

"Mina, didn't you say that you'd introduce me to your band after the concert?"

Mina said, "Oh yeah, I guess I did. I'll do that now."

She walked Shadow over to the drummer and said, "This is Zack, our drummer."

Zack shook Shadow's hand and said, "Pleasure to play music with you."

Mina walked to the bass player and said, "This is Joe. He plays bass and harmonica."

Joe did an over-exaggerated bow and said, "Maybe someday I can teach you how to play harmonica."

Shadow allowed himself a small smile and said, "Maybe. Anything is possible. Except maybe Ash learning how to play the triangle. Or anything bigger than a breadbox." Ash muttered to himself and went into the break room to get himself a snack.

Mina watched Ash leave and said, "That was mean, Shadow. Anyway, I'm the pianist and main singer. You're the guitarist, since poor Al jumped from the roof. Too bad, he was a good strummer… anyway, that's the band!"

Shadow nodded and looked at the band again. Then he asked, "What do you guys do when you're not on concert?"

Zack immediately started doing a little dance and said, "We play Dance Dance Revolution until the sun comes up!"

Everyone stared at the drummer. Zack slumped over, defeated, and said, "We play board games?"

Shadow looked amused and said, "You guys play Truth or Dare, don't you?"

The band members twitched visibly, and they all said sheepishly, "Yes…"

Shadow snickered to himself and asked, "What do you win if you win?" They all looked at each other.

Then Joe asked, "You're supposed to win something?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Uh… don't you play for anything? Money? Bragging rights? Choosing the theme of every concert?"

Mina said, "I guess we play for bragging rights, but that's a good idea!"

Shadow looked at her and said, "Playing for money or the right to choose the theme of the day?"

She nodded and said, "Both actually! And Hey, why not? It'll give us a reason to play more than one round per night."

A voice came from the shadows. "What's the conversation?" Another Mobian entered from a door labeled, _Lights and Sounds. DO NOT ENTER, UNLESS YOU ARE THE TECHNICIAN._

Mina looked at the Mobian and said, "Oh, the new guitarist suggested to play for prizes instead of bragging rights. Isn't that a good idea?"

Shadow took a good look at the Mobian. It was a purplish-red echidna, who looked a lot like Knuckles. "Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Fist, the Echidna. I'm the technician, and I also control the tuning table." Replied the echidna, pointing to himself.

Shadow looked at him critically, and asked, "Any relation to Knuckles?"

Fist glanced at Shadow, a look of fear in his eyes, and said, "Uh… Father."

Shadow looked mildly surprised. After a moment, Shadow asked, "Future?" Fist nodded.

"Any siblings?"

Fist nodded, "Yeah. I have a brother in romance counseling, who has the I.Q. of an eggplant, and a sister whom I have no idea what she's doing. Every time I ask, she whacks me."

Shadow had to ask. "Romance counseling?"

Fist nodded again. Shadow whispered to Fist, "I have a blue buddy who could use the help."

Fist whispered back, "Give him an appointment. Tell him to mention me, and it'll be free."

Shadow said, "So, Do you give ideas?"

Fist said, "I came up with Mina's third album name."

Shadow said, "I thought somebody smart came up with that… we must be really smart people!" They both agreed out loud.* Mina and the rest of the band stared at the two conversing Mobians. Shadow noticed and becoming embarrassed, coughed a few times, then recomposed himself.

"Well, let's play Truth or Dare. Winner gets to choose the theme for tomorrow." Shadow said. The band agreed and walked to the far back of back stage where a very non-descript door stood innocently. The band trooped through and Shadow followed. The door opened up into a spacious living area, where the Forget-Me-Knots lived when not on tour. The group made their way into the main room which was set up like a living room, complete with a plasma screen TV and an assortment of video game consoles.

They sat on the floor in a circle, Mina called Ash to play, and then they began. After an hour, Mina won, after Zach and Joe quit in the first fifteen minutes; they were dared by Ash to jump off the roof on the next performance. Mina thought for a few moments and then decided that the theme of the next night's performance was going to be country. Everyone then got up and headed off to do their own thing, mainly to take showers and head for bed.

Shadow went with Fist, since Fist offered to give Shadow a tour of where they played and lived. Before they got too far though, Mina showed Shadow what room was his if he stayed nights. Shadow still has his cabin, so he could choose to stay there as he wished. He decided to keep the room, though, since he could use a place in town to sleep; he really preferred to not have to go back and forth every day, Chaos Control or not. The female mongoose then headed off to grab a snack before bed.

Ash glared at Shadow for a few minutes, then retired to his room. After the tour, Shadow thanked Fist for the tour and left out the side entrance. He nodded to the guards standing out sides, giving them his name so they would recognize him, and then headed back to the woods to go home.

The next day, Zach woke up first. He was always up the earliest, since he was always the one to get breakfast for everyone else. He put on a disguise and walked into the kitchen, planning on using the door next to the fridge to evade the guards, whom he hated going with. When he walked into the kitchen, however, he froze. There, sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee, was Shadow! He looked at Zach and waved, quietly motioning him to sit next to the black hedgehog.

Zach sat down, and Shadow whispered, "I got breakfast. Do you mind getting me a newspaper?"

Zach whispered back, "Any particular reason why we're sitting down?"

"So that people won't wake up while you walk around in circles. Where are the mixing bowls, utensils, and pans?" Zach motioned to some cupboards and drawers, then left to get Shadow's newspaper.

Zach cautiously walked over to the newsstand, bought a newspaper for Shadow and a few magazines for the others, and walked back. When he got back, he walked into the kitchen to give Shadow his newspaper, and then he immediately stopped and stared.

Shadow was drinking his coffee while sitting at the table, and the table was covered with food!

Shadow watched him gawk for a few minutes, and then said, "I hope you didn't forget my Mobian Times."

Zach stared bug-eyed. Eventually he recovered, and whispered, "How did you make a well-balanced breakfast for everyone within five minutes?"

Shadow ignored him a moment and sipped his coffee.

"Answer my question, I'll answer yours."

"I… Uh… Yeah?" Zach managed to say.

"Good. Hand it over." Shadow held out his left hand. Zach handed the newspaper over to Shadow. Shadow unfolded the newspaper and looked at the front cover.

"Mm… The Chuck Norris's win against the Green Weegees Seven to three. Excellent." Shadow murmured to himself while sipping his coffee. (Beta Note: I have no idea where this came from and I didn't know what to do with it. Sorry dear readers)*. Zach sat down at the table and stared at the food. It looked too good to be true! The echidna grabbed himself a plate and piled bacon, sausage, and eggs, and topped it off with hot sauce for his eggs. Then he got up and got himself some coffee from the coffee machine and Danish from the breadbox. He put the Danish in the microwave for a minute while getting creamer and sugar for his coffee. When he was satisfied that the Danish wasn't going to explode upon contact, he took it from the microwave, grabbed himself a fork and a spoon, and sat back in his chair. He grabbed a sausage and bit into it, then drank some of his coffee.

While eating, he glanced over at Shadow and said, "Okay, you got your paper. Spill your guts."

Shadow sipped his coffee, engrossed in his newspaper, and said, "You should know by now that I am Project: Shadow, correct?"

Zach nodded.

"Well, I know Chaos moves. I simply used Chaos Control to slow down time and make breakfast within two and a half minutes." Shadow said, most of his attention on his newspaper, then muttered, "Aw… darn. I thought Mario would've picked door number two… Oh well, his loss."* Zach stared at him suspiciously. Shadow turned the page of his newspaper then grabbed a slice of bacon from the table, still muttering to himself. "Ah, Applewood… How wonderful you taste… Huh? Geez, I thought Eggman would be smart enough to know the difference between the boy's restroom and the girls' restroom… Why is Eggman at a Toys R' Us, anyway?"

Zach glanced out the window and answered, "I hear the new Nintendo 4DS is ultra-expensive. Maybe he didn't want to pay more than five-hundred bucks."

Shadow ripped out part of his newspaper and answered, "Maybe… say, could you pass the pancakes?"

Zach handed the ebony hedgehog the pancakes and asked, "Why did you tear up your paper?" Shadow set down all of the newspaper except the part he ripped out, and grabbed the plate of pancakes.

"For a reason. Pass the syrup."

Shadow folded the torn piece of paper over and over. When he was finished, the paper looked a lot like a paper shrunken. Shadow set the paper down and poured the syrup over his pancakes, set it down, picked up both the paper and a fork, and started eating, eyeing the door. Then he threw it like a ninja star at the door as Ash, still in his pajamas, walked in.

Ash shrieked and ducked just before it hit him, and it stabbed into the door behind him. It was a paper shrunken. Ash started hyperventilating and fainted as everyone else walked in their pajamas walked in.

Mina gasped, "Ash! Look at this meal!" and walked up to the table.

Everyone else but Ash, who happens to be sleeping into the linoleum right now, ran up to the table while chatting excitedly and started getting food from the table. Everyone started asking Shadow how he made the meal and eating the excellent meal. Shadow got up and walked into the living room. Mina watched him leave as Ash woke up and joined the talking people, not noticing that Shadow wasn't there anymore. Mina grabbed her plate and followed the hedgehog. Shadow was watching the news. Mina sat next to him and looked at him. Shadow was engrossed disgustedly at the TV. Mina glanced at it and saw the headlines: _New Member Mina's New Boyfriend_? The newscaster was discussing the new hedgehog and how he must have superhuman strength and be part of The Avengers. The second news guy claimed that he was an alien from the future, bent on destroying the world.* The third claimed that he was Sonic's older brother.* Mina looked back at Shadow. His face looked the same as before, but to Mina now, he looked both amused and annoyed at the same time. He watched for one more moment, then growled, turned off the TV, and headed for his room. She watched him, and then turned back on the TV. The weather channel said clear and sunny for the rest of the day.

Mina smiled and thought that it was going to be a wonderful day. Then the TV got an emergency news alert. A giant monster was attacking the city. Shadow's door opened and he growled again, and then walked out the door. Mina turned back to the news, and saw, _"Dragon Ranger Has Appeared Alone!"_ and Shadow in Ranger form flew in and with a single kick and a war cry, he had toppled the great beast and the monster disintegrated.

A few moments later, Shadow walked back in through the door he left, growled again, and then slammed his door behind him. Mina looked at the screen, and read, _"Dragon Ranger Has Disappeared!"_ Then a long montage of civilians talked about how strong and brave he was. A kid was so amazed he kept repeating himself like in SpongeBob.

"He's green… and… he helps people… and… he's green… and… he helps people" then a mob of girls all screamed words involving loving and wanting to marry the Dragon Ranger.

Shadow's door opened and said, "Yeah, sure. All they want is to take my money and feel my muscles."

Then his door closed again. Mina watched the TV a little longer, and then realized something.

She walked to Shadow's door and knocked.

"Shadow, why didn't you use The Dragonzord?" Shadow's door opened and he glared at her. Then he slammed the door again.

"Shadow?" Mina said, knocking on his door again. Shadow sighed and opened the door again, then said,

"I didn't use The Dragonzord because I wanted to prove how strong I am."

Mina looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"No. I like toppling a fifty-foot monster downtown just before taking my morning shower that someone won't let me take," Shadow said, closing the door again.

"You don't have to be so mean, you know!" Mina yelled through the door. She sighed in exasperation and walked away leaving him alone.

Soon, Shadow emerged, running his fingers through his quills to spike them properly, and walked up to the band, who by now had all finished eating and changed into normal clothes. They made their way to the stage and started practicing songs for the theme of the day. After they made sure everything was perfect, they decided to head to Uncle Chuck's for lunch.

They all put on disguises, then departed. They all sat at the same table while Ash got their meal.

Zach glanced over to Joe and said, "So Jack, anything new in the news?"

Mina watched for Ash's reaction and replied for Joe, "Only the Dragon Ranger defeating a giant monster by himself. Without his Dragonzord. Plus the weather is favorable, Zane."

Shadow watched the others, then asked, "Why are you saying each other's names wrong?"

Fist slurped his cola and answered, "We're in public, new guy. Not only do we wear outfits, we change our identities. I'm Phil Ekidson, He's Zane Cody*, He's Jack N. T. Box, Ash is Cole Noose, and Mina's Mia Songoose."*

Shadow looked at Joe for a long moment, and then asked, "Jack in the box?"

Joe said defensively, "It's catchy!"

Ash had obviously heard the conversation, and asked, "So, Project: Shadow, What's your nickname gonna be? P.J. Midnight? Hah ha ha!"

Shadow gritted his teeth and only Mina saw him reach behind his back and grasp his morpher. He held his breath for three seconds, composed himself, took his hand away, and replied smugly, "No. I was thinking about that though." Ash immediately stopped laughing and stared at Shadow.

"My preferences are: Shad "Shadow" Johnson,* D. Ultramate Iveform, and Tommy Oliver. I have a few more, but… well; it only partly pertains to me." Shadow said, his hand scratching his chin.

Fist asked, "What? Kripto Knight?* Shads T. Hedge?"

Shadow glared at him, his eyes flashing to more of a blood red rather than their normal crimson while his quills bristled, and growled, "Never call me Shads under any circumstances. Got it?"

Everyone was silent at the table, until Fist gulped and sputtered, "O-O-Okay…"

Shadow immediately relaxed and looked slightly friendlier.

"Good. Now Then…" The rest of the band glanced at each other uneasily.

"Have any of you played "Sonic and the Black Knight?""* Shadow asked, looking upwards and putting his feet on the table.

Zach, Joe, and Fist immediately raised their hands. "Well, I think I'm like Sir Lancelot."

Ash scoffed and said, "Nonsense! Lancelot has mastery of the backhanded sword technique and Chaos moves, in which you have neither."

Shadow put his feet down and leaned forward, directly in Ash's face, and murmured to him, "Well, Cole, do you have any experience of these things?"

Ash pulled back, and sputtered, "Y-Yeah! Of course I do!" Smirking, Shadow got up and walked over to the service counter, where an older version of Sonic was wiping it clean, and whispered something and pointed to a soundstage that had instruments, and pointed to a phone behind Uncle Chuck. Uncle Chuck nodded and handed him the phone, which Shadow dialed a number and talked for a minute. Then he hung up, gave the phone back, and walked back without a word.

He whispered to Zach and Joe, who nodded and stood, and he told Ash and Mina, "Follow me." Then he walked to the soundstage, Zach and Joe following him. Ash and Mina looked at each other and followed them. Shadow walked to the center of the stage as Joe and Zack grabbed the instruments they each use.

Shadow pointed to a microphone stand and said, "Sing _The Touch_ by Stan Bush." Mina looked at Ash and shrugged, then walked up to the mike. Ash started to follow, but Shadow stopped him.

"Do you still know how to handle a lance?"

Ash said, "Uh… Yeah! Of course I do! It's like riding a bike!"

Shadow, using Chaos energy, made a sword in each of his hands and tossed one to him.

"Prove it." Shadow growled as Mina started singing "The Touch". Shadow makes a Chaos wave sweep the stage, dispelling everyone's disguises and changing everyone's clothes into their rock star clothes* and getting into a left-handed fighting stance. Ash gulped, now knowing that not only did Shadow call his bluff, but he also knew how to use Chaos powers and sword fight.

"E-En guard?" Ash stuttered, pointing his sword at the ebony hedgehog. The people watching gasped and pointed to the band. They were the Forget-Me-Knots!

"Let's level the playing field," Shadow said, aiming a Chaos wave at Ash. Ash immediately became wrapped in armor and was given a shield, which Ash nearly dropped. Shadow then surrounded himself in Chaos, and was encased in Sir Lancelot's armor. He smiled at Ash and said as he pulled down his visor.

"En guard yourself, Ash." Ash charged at him, yelling like there was no tomorrow, and Shadow lifted his sword, shifted his stance, waiting and they clashed.

Ash sneered and taunted, "Not bad, eh, Lancelot?"

Shadow smirked and stepped forward while moving his blade slightly, and said, "Not on your snooty, brainless, and unused mind, Ashy boy." Then he took two more steps forward and brought his sword through, which slashed Ash's armor and brought Shadow behind him. Ash collapsed to his knees, but used his sword to brace himself. Shadow turned around and smirked.

"Got to be faster." Shadow stated, brandishing his sword playfully.

Ash growled and stood. His armor had a giant scratch, and he knew it. He would have to be more careful if he wanted to win this fight. Shadow watched him, and his eye guard magically raised and his face could clearly be seen.

"So, you deem yourself a knight? You seem more like a court jester."* Shadow said, driving his sword into the ground and getting into a classic Shadow/Lancelot arms crossed stance. Ash roared and ran towards him again, not really caring if he hit the hedgehog or not.

Shadow put his arms at his sides, and Chaos energy surrounded the bottom of his clenched hands, and two tonfa-like blades appeared folded up to guard the bottom of his fists. He brought them up, still folded, and blocked the mongoose's sword, and the two collided, looking more like Sonic battling Sir Gawain rather than Lancelot, while metallic sparks flew. Ash moved his sword slightly, and the swords disconnected. The blades on Shadow's arms folded out and they started blocking and striking, the Chaos produced steel glinting as Shadow deflected every attack. All too soon, Shadow easily overpowered the fuming mongoose. Ash didn't fall this time, expecting to be struck and prepared to attack again.

Shadow turned around again to face Ash, said, "Hey Ash! Think fast!" then he threw the blades at him. Ash yelped and brought up his shield, which saved him, but the blades were pierced through his shield.

"Chaos Spear!" Ash blocked them all, and his shield promptly melted. He gulped and glanced at Shadow. Shadow pulled his own sword out of the ground and got into a back-handed fighting stance and started murmuring to himself. Ash watched warily as Shadow started glowing red. Shadow's Inhibitor Rings came off, and Shadow looked up. His pupils were gone. He laughed maniacally, and then disappeared. Ash gulped and cursed under his breath.

Shadow appeared behind him and snapped his neck, and set him down gently. Then Shadow turned back to normal and bowed (Yes, that's it. That's the ultimate battle. Suck it up.) The audience cheered and started to crowd the stage. At that exact moment, the bodyguards ran in and started to do their jobs.

Shadow jumped off the stage and grabbed the burgers and drinks, teleporting them, then teleported back and grabbed Ash. He carried Ash back to the arena (The other band members following and being protected by the bodyguards) and put him in his bed. Then he snapped his neck the other way and Ash could move again.

Using his newfound mobility, Ash promptly started to yell at Shadow, who promptly left Ash to do more important stuff.

His exact words to Ash were, "Oh, grow up you big sissy. You're still alive, you know."

Shadow joined the other band members on the stage for the first show of the day. After, Shadow left early and didn't show until the second concert, when he gave no explanation of where he was to anyone except Mina, to whom he nodded to and resumed concert life. That night, during the third concert of the day, something happened.

Ash ran onstage and did the opening as usual, and Mina opened with a song as usual, but that's when usual ends. "All right everyone! Next, we are going to sing one of the songs I learned as a little girl, and I loved ever since. So, prepare for-" Mina said, and was interrupted by Shadow's inhibitor rings. Shadow jumped, and looked at Mina. Mina knew that Shadow had to leave, but in the middle of the concert? Shadow thought for a moment, and smirked.

He walked up to his microphone and said, "How many of you heard that?" Just about the entire audience raised their hands.

Shadow continued, "How many of you believe in the Power Rangers?" All the kids and a few adults raised their hands.

Shadow smiled and said, "Well, what if I told you that I'm one of them?" Mina gasped. Shadow was going to reveal his secret to the world?

The audience looked skeptical, until Shadow brought the communicator up to the microphone and said, "Go for Tommy."

The communicator responded, "Tommy, we need you!" The audience cheered, figuring this was a publicity stunt, and was phony, but Shadow smiled at Mina and winked.

Then he said, "All right, Zordon! I'm going to morph!"

He ran offstage, and a giant projector behind the band members turned on and played. It showed Shadow ran back on stage, looked around, then looked forward in morphing position and said, "It's Morphin' time!" He flashed his wrists, and morphers appeared. He did the Zeo morph, calling out, "Zeo Ranger Seven: Crimson!"* Then he morphed into a spandex outfit that looked like it was put together at the last minute, and he ran back onstage, waving, and he grabbed his guitar and started to play the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme. The band played along with him, and Mina and Shadow sang Power Rangers until the concert was over.

They walked offstage, and Shadow and Mina walked up to Ash.

Ash, completely ignoring Shadow, said, "Great concert, Mina!"

Mina nodded and said, "Yes, it was. I'm hungry."

Ash jumped and said, "I'll get you something to eat!" then the mongoose ran off.

Shadow chuckled and said, "That has to be the easiest way to get rid of a guy I've ever seen."

Mina smiled and said, "Besides somebody calling a band's guitarist and using it to entertain the crowd."

Suddenly, she frowned and said, "Shadow! You forgot to save a town!"

Behind Mina, a voice said, "No I didn't."

She turned around and saw Shadow striding up to her. She looked at the two Shadows, and said, "What the? How did…?"

The Shadow not in the cheap costume said, "I created a clone from Chaos energy and made him entertain the masses while I snuck out the back door." He waved his hand in front of the other Shadow, and he disappeared.

Ash ran back and said, "We don't have anything worth eating in the kitchen! In fact, the only food we've had all day was breakfast because someone had to get us kicked out of Uncle Chuck's."

Shadow smiled and said, "I still have it."

Both Ash and Mina said, "What?"

Shadow walked up to the table in the living room and said, "I still have the food from lunch."

He put his hands on the table and the food reappeared, drinks and all, and they still looked fresh like it was still hot!

Mina turned to Shadow and asked, "How is it still warm?"

Shadow smirked and replied, "I put them into suspended animation until we needed them. They're still warm because they haven't cooled down from lunch."

Ash said, "What… How… Explain in four words how that is even possible!"

Shadow leaned close and said, "Behold, the Ultimate Power." Then he grabbed his food and left.

Ash watched the black hedgehog leave, and then grabbed his own food and walked to the living room, muttering something about mayonnaise or something. After an hour of silence, Shadow came back from wherever he went and the band played a round of Truth or Dare. No one won, because Ash accidentally plowed over the coffee table and knocked himself out, therefore causing Fist and Shadow to take him to the hospital. Anyway, since it was a draw, they all decided to create songs from scratch. They all visited Ash at the hospital for ideas.

He gave each of them the hardest thing he could think of for each of them. "I want Mina to create a song about ducks annoying a dude at a lemonade stand and a guy to sing it, Zach and Joe to do a Czechoslovakian love song duet or triplet," Ash said, grinning evilly, "And I want Shadow to do a song about aging."

Shadow said, "If this is for tripping over the coffee table, that was your fault, you big weenie."

"So? I want you all to have a challenge. Speaking of challenges, I want Shadow to have a singing part in all of them."

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he said, "So, a song about aging for a guy that doesn't age? I swear, laughing maniacally, I'll tear out your liver one day before you die, no matter where you are in the world, and make you swallow it. Whole. So watch yourself." Then the ebony hedgehog spun around and left to do who knows what.

The rest wished Ash a fiery and very painful death (Not really, but I wish) and left to compose their songs. The next day, Mina and Shadow welcomed everyone to the concert.

"What's up everyone! I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and this is Mina Mongoose. We have something special today, because Ash, the introduction and stage manager is in the hospital." here he rolled his eyes, "Anyways, he challenged us to make songs according to the guidelines he gave us, and along with songs already published, we will sing these new songs as well. And the biggest challenge of all was that I have to sing or be a part of all of them. So, for the world's amusement, I, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, will sing. So enjoy. And if any of these songs are stolen and claimed to be someone else's work, I will kill anyone and everyone involved."

He grabbed a guitar and began tuning it. "Keep in mind that I do things differently, so for each new song, Mina will introduce the name of the song, and I will sing the song while doing stuff. Now, on to the show." He walked offstage as the band walked on, and without Shadow, they sang one of Mina's songs.

After the song ended, Mina said, "And now, Shadow will sing a new song. This song is the song Ash made me do. I couldn't think of an original name, so I called it, The Duck Song."

The band walked offstage as the screen projector turned on and Shadow was clearly seen. He was in a bedroom tucking in a child, and the child said, _"Father?"_

_Shadow said, "Yes Johnny?"_

_The child said, "Can you tell me a story?"_

_Shadow sat on the bed and said, "Well now, what story would you like to hear?"_

_The child thought for a moment._

_"Tell me the Duck Song."_

_Shadow smiled and said, "Very well. How I normally do it, or should I yodel it?"_

_"Oh father, how you normally do it!" The child giggled._

_Shadow said, "Alright then."_

He walked over to a puppet stage and moved behind it. Outside the screen, the stage dimmed. The lights on the puppet stage turned on, and the curtains on it opened. An acoustic guitar started as well as some slightly annoying humming, then Shadow, who happened to be very embarrassed at that moment, began singing.

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey! Got any grapes?'_

_The man said, 'No we just sell lemonade, but it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade, can I get you a glass?'_

_The duck said, 'I'll pass.'_

_Then he waddled away (waddle waddle) 'til the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey! Got any grapes?'_

_The man said, 'No like I said yesterday. We just sell lemonade, okay? Why not give it a try?'_

_The duck said, 'Goodbye!' then he waddled away (waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle) 'til the very next day."_

At this point, Shadow was gritting his teeth.

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey! Got any grapes?'_

_The man said, 'Look, this is getting old, I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?'_

_The duck said, 'How about… No?' then he waddled away (Waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle) 'til the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey! Got any grapes?'_

_The man said, 'THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away, duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck, so don't get too close!'_

_The duck said, 'Adios!' Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle) 'til the very next day._

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand, 'Hey! Got any glue?'_

_'What?'  
>'Got any glue?'<br>'No! Why would I- Oh…'  
>'Then one more question for you… Got any grapes?' And the man just stopped.<br>Then he started to smile._

_He started to laugh, and he laughed for a while.  
>He said, 'Come on, duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't ask anymore.'<em>

_So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes.  
>He gave one to the duck and the duck said, 'Hm… No thanks, but do you know what sounds good? It would make my day!<em>

_Do you think this store…  
>Do you think this store…<br>Do you think this store…  
>Has any lemonade?'<em>

_Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)…_

The song faded out as the curtain closed.

After a few minutes, the curtains opened and Shadow was tossing a microphone back and forth. He caught it and said, "And now, the second song. I assure you, this song isn't as stupid as the last one. I have invited two guest stars, and they agreed to help me sing this song. We will sing it the way the drummer and bass player wrote it. We will also put the English version on the screen. The English version is a close translation, some words shortened, lengthened, or left out to still sound like the original version.* Now, on with it." He walked over to the side and cleared his throat.

Two cloaked figures walked onstage, and one of them started singing,

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

The first guest singer's hood glowed with a cyan-green light and fell back to reveal… Silver the Hedgehog! He continued to sing the into, a sheepish grin showing in the dim lighting of the stage.

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

Silver spun around a few dance moves then pointed to Shadow. Shadow did his own dance while singing his verse.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu un haiduc  
>Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea<em>

Shadow was shoved out of the way by the second guest who tore his cloak off with a flourish, revealing himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog._  
><em>  
><em>Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso<br>Ti-am dat beep, _Sonic winked at the audience and quirked an eye-ridge at them._  
>Si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic<em>

Shadow stepped up next to Sonic, sending a look that if looks could kill, Sonic would have been a crater on the stage. But quickly the darker hedgehog joined the azure in dancing whilst singing the refrain.

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

Shadow stepped in front of Sonic, with a smirk, stealing the spotlight from the hero, to sing the next verse.

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum  
>Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea<em>

And again, Sonic pushed Shadow out of the way, much to the cheers of the Sonic Fans in the audience, though they were quickly attacked by rabid Shadow fan girls.

_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso  
>Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic<em>

The two rivals ignored the ongoing chaos in the audience to sing the refrain again.

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

Silver came back to the front after dancing in the back during the verses to sing his part.

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

Sonic joined in, him and Silver synchronizing their movements.

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

Shadow joined in the dance so the three rivals could finish the song.

_Ma-ia-hii  
>Ma-ia-huu<br>Ma-ia-hoo  
>Ma-ia-haha<em>

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

_Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei  
>Numa numa iei,<br>numa numa numa iei  
>Chipul tau si dragostea din tei<br>Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

As they finished, the crowd cheered wildly. Mina and the rest of the band came out as the three hedgehogs trooped off stage. The band played a few of Mina's songs, which thankfully drowned out all sounds of the scuffle that had erupted backstage.

After the band finished, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver walked back onstage with Metal Sonic and Amy, though the three rival hedgehogs seemed a little worse for wear. Shadow walked up to the mic and said, "This is my song. Ash requested that I write a song about aging, but I don't age past twenty five.* So, I'm having Sonic, Silver, and Metal help me sing in this song. I'm also going to sing one more lyric to show my point of view. Life is short, so I have entitled this song 100 Years to Live."

The stage darkened, and everyone but Silver ran offstage and pushed a backdrop behind Silver. Mina began playing her piano and the band waited for their cue.

Silver began. _I'm Fifteen for a moment. Caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming. Counting the ways to where you are._

The backdrop was quickly changed as Sonic and Amy danced onstage with Sonic singing, _I'm Twenty-two for a moment. And she feels better than ever and we're on Fire. Making our way back from Mars._

They made it to the other side of the stage were Amy went backstage as Sonic ran back to the middle and sang, _Fifteen there's still Time for you. Time to buy and time to loose. Fifteen. There's never a wish better than this. When you've only got a hundred years to live._

The backdrop was changed again, and Shadow holding hands with Amy walked onstage; Shadow actually smiling, as he sang, _I'm Thirty-three for a moment. I'm still the man,_

He held up his hand to show a ring on his finger, _But you see I'm a they._

He hugged Amy as he said, _A kid on the way, babe. A family on my mind._ He picked up Amy and teleported off the stage as the backdrop changed again and Silver ran onstage. He looked older.

_I'm Forty-five for a moment. The sea is high, and I'm heading into a crisis. Chasing the years of my life. Fifteen there's still time for you! Time to buy, and time to lose yourself within a morning star. Fifteen I'm all right with you! Fifteen! There's never a wish better than this. When you only got a hundred years… to live._

Exactly the same time Silver finished, Metal Sonic was there and he sang as Silver walked offstage, _Halftime goes by, suddenly you're wise, another blink of an eye, Sixty-seven is gone. The sun is getting high, we're moving on._ He walked offstage as the backdrop was changed and Silver pushed Sonic in a wheelchair onstage.

His hair was a shade greyer, and he certainly looked older. _I'm Ninety-nine for a moment… Dying just for another moment and I'm just dreaming… Counting the ways to where you are._"

Silver sang, _Fifteen there's still time for you._

Sonic made a victory sign as he sang, _Twenty-two I feel her too._

Shadow gripped his mic with both hands. _Thirty-three you're on your way._

All three sang, _Every day's a new day! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Fifteen there's still time for you, time to buy and time to choose, hey Fifteen! There's never a wish better than this… When you've only got a hundred years… to live._

Mina did a piano solo as the backdrop changed again and Silver pushed Sonic onstage and Shadow teleported away.

Shadow teleported back looking older, his hair having streaks of grey, his crimson highlights looking more like a rusty red than bloody streaks. His shoes were old, but modded extensively, looking a lot like it had seen better days, yet performing its use and some others perfectly. He looked war-torn, yet wise. He began singing to the world his ageless view.

_I'm a Billion-three for a moment. Only one left on the planet and I'm just empty. No one to talk to, about life. I'm a Trillion-five for a moment, the planet is barren and I'm just keeping. Memos of those, in my life. But fifteen there's still time for you, time to buy and time to choose what's in control of your life. A Billion-three is much too long, a Trillion-five is way past prime, but fifteen. There's never a wish, better than this. 'Cause you've only got a hundred years… to live._"

His eyes were closed when he finished.

The audience was silent, and then they gave a standing ovation. Shadow bowed and Mina stood next to him. Sonic zoomed onstage and exclaimed, "Mina, The Forget-Me-Knots, and special guests, ladies and gentleman!" Shadow and Mina smiled and bowed, and everyone left the stage.

Once backstage, Shadow said, "So, Singing, dancing, special guests, and special effects." He looked at Mina and smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach the drummer and Joe the Bass player are mine;<br>Fist the Echidna (As well as his brother and sister) are my brother's;  
>Smooth Criminal and Bad are by Michael Jackson;<br>Seven Rings In Hand Is Steve Conte's (I believe);  
>the verse during the instrumental of that is mine;<br>The Duck Song is really Bryan Oden's;  
>Dragostea Din Tei is actually by O-Zone;<br>100 Years is actually Five For Fighting's;  
>Shadow's Verse is Mine;<br>And the Touch is Stan Bush's.**

**I think that cover's everything. Sorry, no (real) Ranger's this time around.**

*** I stole this from Penguins of Madagascar. Oh Kowalski, you get funnier every season.**

***Some people believe that Chuck Norris and Weegee are evenly matched. So, why not make it a sports team?**

***Yeah, this isn't a reference to anything. If it is, then it's unintentional.**

***Totally a reference to Black Doom or Mephiles. XD**

*** This is actually used in some fanfictions. I'm just saying.**

***This name I actually stole from the Hardy Boys series, specifically the X Trilogy. The guy's name was Cody Zane.**

*** I was running out of ideas, so I watched the new episode of Power Rangers Samurai. You can fill in the blank.**

***This is my personal favorite normal name for Shadow, for future references.**

***Yeah, guess this reference.**

*** XD Yeah, I couldn't resist Shadow acknowledging that Sonic has his own video game series. And that he's a part of it.**

*** I'd explain this, but I'm sure a good guess would get it right.**

*** Lancelot's phrase in SATBK.**

*** Yeah, don't ask. XD**

*** This may or may not be a reference to a certain Numa Numa involving two hedgehogs whose names will not be mentioned.**

*** He sounds like an adult. SO, I've made him the physical age of twenty-five, despite undoubtedly being around sixty at this time. Ah, agelessness…**

*** Secret Star!**

**(Beta'd by: Half-Angel-Writer 10/20/2012)**


	5. Chapter 4: White Tiger

**Chapter Four: White, ****_Bright Whites; Crimson Shadows_**

**Hello, readers! This is probably the longest chapter I'm ever going to do on this story, and I apologize if that is unacceptable, but I made good on my promise of Phantom of the Opera and A special guest.**

**Disclaimer! The first act has heavy religious views, and if you don't like that, then I'd encourage you to read it anyway; maybe Shadow's reasoning is your own ;-) The second act involves Shadow acting like an animal, even though he is the pure White Ranger. I have explained it at that point, and hopefully that explanation is good enough to satisfy your taste, but in case it isn't: writer's block sucks, okay?**

**The third act involves a song written by a Christian, an edited version one of Lady Gaga's songs, and mentionings of some of the Village People's songs, plus mild possibly mediocre romance. Ask your doctor if reading this story is worth your time and is right for you; chances are, he'll probably say no. :-)**

**New theme song! Well, I'll let you guys use your imagination; It didn't work well the first time. But, if you need help, here's something to go on!**

**Charles Martinet as: Mario/ Red Ranger**

**Charles Martinet/ The person that was Mama Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Stupid and Dumb Adventures on Youtube as: Luigi/ Black Ranger**

**Conner Bringas as: Miles "Tails" Prower/ Blue Ranger**

**Elara Distler as: Tikal/ Yellow Ranger**

**Jennifer Doulard as: Amy Rose/ Pink Ranger**

**David Humphrey/ Jason Griffith/ Kirk Thornton/ uh... somebody who can sing as Shadow! as: Shadow/ White Ranger**

**Other people as other people. Don't ask who would voice Mina, I don't know myself.**

**Act I**

**(If you want, imagine the Power Rangers Theme Long Version Instrumental until I say you can stop.)**

The next few weeks flew by in a blur; Shadow was getting more and more popular. No longer was he put on national television as "Emo Sonic"; now he was, "Shadow the Hedgehog; Mina's Right-hand Left-handed Man!" or something or other. They toured the country, and Shadow still moonlighted as the Dragon Ranger. Of course, that all changed. Soon, calls from Zordon were past news between the two; now, Shadow was liked and well received (Except on the off chance that people still mistook him as emo) Shadow was fulfilling his dream of becoming as normal as you could get as an Ultimate Lifeform. He even wrote a few more songs, and soon, Mina's CD's were the top bestsellers on the market. And of course, their… relationship was growing with every passing day.

**(Okay, the music can stop. Unless you still want music. Then, listen to the Power Rangers Movie Theme, or your favorite song, whichever turns your root beer. See my info spot if you don't get the joke.)**

Shadow walked into the kitchen of their home stage, where he had just gotten his newspaper and came back. The band was eating breakfast that Shadow had made (He enjoys making breakfast, okay?) and talking to each other between bites. Shadow sat down in his chair, which was opposite of Mina and to the left of Zach. The group engaged in playful banter, until religion was brought up.

"My favorite part of the Bible is the birth of Jesus Christ." Mina said, polishing off a piece of bacon.

Ash muttered, "Oh, not this Bible stuff again."

Shadow said, "Why?"

Mina answered, "Because-"

"No, Why do you believe in the Bible?" Shadow interrupted.

The talking was silenced. Mina said, "Why, don't you believe?"

Shadow said, "I'm okay with the religion, but I'm an atheist."

Ash nodded and said, "Me too," and he took a bite of pancakes.

Shadow turned to him with an amused face and said, "Oh really? What part of the Bible don't you like?"

Ash choked and coughed out his pancake, then asked, "What?"

Shadow repeated, "What part of the Bible don't you like?"

Ash said, "I dunno, I never read the book, I'm an atheist."

Shadow said roughly, "You're not an atheist; you're a moron."

Ash glared at him and said, "Well, what fact makes you an atheist but makes me a moron?"

Shadow answered, "An atheist is a scholar of the religion he is against. He has read the Bible and knows exactly what he doesn't like and why he doesn't like it. You, you're a moron."

Ash spat, "So then, you have read the Bible?"

Shadow shouted, "**More than once!**"

This silenced Ash.

Shadow murmured, "My friend Maria taught me how to read; about religion; and the many other religions there are. She gave me her Bible. I read it when I feel lonely, and it reminds me of her. My only wish is that she has ascended into the heaven of her religion." He got up and stalked off.

Mina glared at Ash and said, "You know when you hit a nerve when he brings up Maria."

Ash shrugged weakly and said, "He called me a moron."

Mina massaged her temples and said slowly, "Ash… Shadow thinks everybody's a moron. Just some people more than others." She glared at him again and said, "But he brings up a good point. Atheists are not lazy, morons are. They **do** happen to know about the religion they're against. Now, if you excuse me, I need to tell Shadow that you're sorry for hurting his feelings, and possibly bring him back to finish breakfast." She walked away.

Ash sighed and said to the remaining members, "Don't ever get a girlfriend. She always has her say in everything."

Shadow stomped into his room and slammed the door. He turned and sat on his bed. He buried his head into his hands and sighed. His eyes strayed to the old picture of Maria on his nightstand, then to his bookshelf.

He got up and glanced at the contents of his shelf. His eyes paused on the old and worn Bible that was his. He silently pulled it out, walked back to his bed, sat down, and opened it. He fingered the first page seen; the words _To_: and _From_: printed on it, as well as the words _Shadow_ and _Maria Robotnik_ written on it by what looked like a young girl's writing. He gently traced the word _Maria _with his finger, then brought up his finger and inspected it. He squeezed his hand into a fist and slammed the book into his wastebasket. He growled and walked over to his window. He threw open the blinds and looked out the open window. He rested his palms on the bottom of the frame and let his mind wander.

Shadow watched as his view of an industrious city changed into a mystical view of outer space. He turned around and saw a young Overlander girl sitting in a young girl's bed, reading a book. He slowly walked up to her and asked, "Maria, what are you reading?"

The girl jumped and closed the book quickly and said, "Nothing!"

Shadow looked at her innocent but worried eyes and said, "Really? That book looks like the most solid nothing that I have ever seen."

Maria laughed and said, "Oh, Shadow!" Her face grew serious and she asked, "You won't laugh at me, will you?"

Shadow smiled and said, "Not at you, but probably with you."

Maria smiled and scooted over, motioning the ebony hedgehog to sit down as she said, "This book is called the Bible. It tells the story of the one that created all of us and his Son."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously, "It tells the story of Professor Gerald and me?"

Maria laughed and said, "No Shadow! And besides, Grandfather didn't create all of us. The one and only God the Father created us."

Shadow looked confused and said, "But… Gerald created me, not someone named God."

Maria smiled and said, "Oh, Shadow. God thought of you before Grandfather did. He thought of all of us. He's like… Grandfather, but has the power to create anything with less than nothing. Imagine if nothing but darkness was here."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine that Grandfather commanded that light shone, and the darkness was pierced with light."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine Grandfather commanding that the sun and stars to come from nowhere."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine Grandfather commanding that the Earth be created, as well as the rest of the universe, then commanding that the Earth be flooded with water then the water was split with land."

"Uh… Okay, got it."

"Now, imagine Grandfather commanding that all the animals be created in this world, and walking among what he created, and calling all that he had created good."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine Grandfather reaching down to the dirt he created, and forming it into the shape of a man, then breathing life into him, just like when he awakened you."

"Okay."

"Now, Imagine him using man, laying man down, putting man to sleep, and performed surgery, removed a rib, and used the rib to create woman."

"Uh…"

"Then, imagine him going back to his home and watching all that he created become crushed under a serpent's path."

"What-"

"And then imagine him crying because man is no longer perfect because sin got into the world and now everything had to be painful and diseases were made and-"

"Shadow?"

Shadow blinked and found that he was still staring out his window. He turned his head and saw Mina peeking at him at his door.

"Are you okay?"

Shadow nodded and continued staring out the window. Mina let herself in and walked up to Shadow. Shadow turned and sat on his bed.

Mina sat next to him and said, "Ash is sorry that he hurt your feelings."

Shadow snorted and said, "He wouldn't feel sorry if he took a blowtorch to my face, much less hurting my feelings."

Mina nodded and said, "But I would."

Shadow said nothing. Mina looked at the window from where she sat and asked, "So, why the empty stare out the window?"

Shadow said, "Flashbacks." Mina nodded, even though she had no idea what he was talking about, but figured it had happened before.

"So, the subject." Mina began.

"Why do I not believe, and what part do I not believe?" Shadow supplied.

"Yes."

Shadow laid down where he sat, and Mina lay down next to him, watching him.

Shadow was silent for a moment, searching for words, then he answered, "I do not believe because this… God… took Maria from me. No loving God would do that. Why I do not believe the Book is because of one part. Everything else makes sense except for one part: the beginning."

"The beginning?" Mina questioned.

"Yes."

Shadow turned to Mina and looked into her eyes. "Where did God come from?" Shadow questioned.

Mina was taken aback. Where did God come from?

"God was always there." Mina replied uneasily.

"He was always there. Yup, that makes multitudes of sense." Shadow said sarcastically, a little more bite in his tone than past arguments.

"Well, what other answer explains God?" questioned Mina. "He's the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End."

Shadow said, "But that's just it. Everything came from something. God may have always been there, but why didn't he create the universe earlier or later than just then? Why did he wait in nothingness? If he was always there, then how and why was he always there? Sure, the Big Bang Theory makes less sense, plus we have the Bible to prove that he was there at the beginning, but… but…" Shadow trailed off and stared off into space again.

Mina watched him, her mind swirling with a billion different thoughts. Philosophical speech is hard!

Mina got up and walked out of the room, but paused at the door and said, "I don't know. But, you said that no caring God would take friends from you. What if she was holding you back from your one true purpose? Your full potential?" With those parting words, she left the hedgehog to his thoughts.

What she didn't know was that her answer struck Shadow like a bolt of lightning.

Shadow sat there, the wheels of his mind moving. Yet, out of every thought he attempted to console himself with, he couldn't get Mina's words out of his mind.

He smiled wryly to himself; a girl, out-stepping the Ultimate Lifeform. He thought… nah, he shouldn't- no, he couldn't think that… maybe… Shadow frowned again.

He wasn't seen until the concert, and directly afterwards he disappeared again. After the last concert of the day, Mina was beginning to get worried.

She knocked on his door, and waited for a response. When none came, she checked the door. The lights were off. She was definitely worried now. She quickly ran to her room and threw on a disguise, then ran out the backdoor and ran to Shadow's hut. She paused at the door, for she barely heard a guitar. She listened closely, and heard bits and pieces of possibly a telephone conversation.

"Well… Secret… Pleased… Don't really care… Goes like this… Yah… Strong… Roof…"

Mina knocked, and then the conversation stopped.

Shadow opened the door a crack and saw Mina. He closed the door and took the lock off, then opened the door and walked back into the next room.

Mina looked around Shadow's hut. It looked like it had only the bare essentials; a T.V. for info of the outside world, a portable radio for weather or something, a couch for sleeping on (Maybe for guests), a fridge, an oven cook top, a microwave, a wooden chest, a few chairs and tables, and a vase with flowers and a throw rug in front of the couch next to the fireplace.

She walked into Shadow's room and saw a bed and another wooden chest under the windowsill. No telephone anywhere.

Shadow sat in a chair, writing on sheets of paper and strumming his guitar every once in a while.

She sat on the bed and watched Shadow concentrate on his new song. Shadow played what he wrote and hummed instead of singing the lyrics. Mina listened and heard a beautiful melody. She started humming along, and tried singing to it.

"_Well, I tried to sing, a brand new song. Though beautiful, I sung it wrong._" She glanced at Shadow as she sang, "_But you don't really care about that, do ya?_"

Shadow smirked and replied singing, "_Well, maybe it goes like this, C Fourth, D Fifth, a minor fall, and a major lift, a baffled king composing a brand new tune, ah._"

They hummed together for a while, then Shadow faded the song out. Then Shadow turned to Mina and said, "I apologize for the… interesting topic earlier. I did not mean to let it get out of hand."

Mina waved her hand dismissively and said, "It's okay. There are always three things most people don't agree on and those are," Shadow smirked and they finished together, "Politics, religion, and football." There was a comfortable silence as the two sat there contemplating.

Shadow absently started strumming his guitar, random chords forming together to form an almost song-like melody. He noticed, and started strumming to a song.

After a minute, Shadow sang, "_I'm more than a bird. I'm more than a plane_." He smiled at Mina and more spoke than sang, "_More than some, pretty face, beside a train. But it's not easy. To be… Me._"

Shadow and Mina softly sang together. "_I wish I could cry. Fall upon my knees._"

Shadow said almost sadly, "_Find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see_…"

Mina frowned and said, "_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve. Even heroes have the right to bleed._"

Shadow smiled again and sang, "_I may be disturbed, but won't you concede._"

They sang together, "_Even heroes have the right to dream. And it's not easy. To be… Me._"

Shadow set down his guitar and stood, moved to Mina and pulled her gently to her feet. Curious, Mina followed him out the door, where he scooped her up into his hands and looked up.

His skates turned on and they launched into the air as Shadow sang, "Up_, up, and away, away from me!_" He looked at Mina and said, "_But it's all right._"

He flew over New Mobotropolis. It was a beautiful sight that night. "_You can all sleep sound tonight._" He looked at Mina again and smiled. "_I'm not crazy…_" He looked away embarrassedly _"…Or anything…_" Mina giggled a little.

Shadow landed back in front of his hut and sang, "_I can't stand to fly._" He walked inside his house while singing, "_I'm not that naïve_" He sat down on his bed and grabbed his guitar. "_Men weren't meant to ride_." Mina sat next to him, and he looked at her with a smile. "_With clouds between their knees_."

He continued strumming his guitar as they sang together, "_I'm only a man (You're more than a man) _**_in a silly red sheet_**. **_Digging for, Kryptonite on _**_this (a) _**_one way street._**"

Shadow frowned and sang, "_Only a man in a funny red sheet._"

Mina smiled more and replied, "_Looking for, special things, inside of me._"

They sang together, "**_Inside of meeeee-e. Inside of me-e. Yeah, inside of meeeee-e. Insiiide of meeeee._**_ I'm only a man (You're more than a man) _**_in a funny red sheet._**"

Shadow sang, "_I'm only a man, looking for a dream._"

They sang together, "_I'm only (You're more than) _**_a man, in a funny red sheet_**," and Shadow finished, "_And it's not easy._" He hummed for a bit. Then he said, "It's not easy. To be… Me…" he played a little more, then finished the song.

Mina smiled and said, "You still sing beautifully."

Shadow replied, "So do you."

They sat there for a bit, staring into each other's eyes, secretly wondering what one thought of the other. Finally, Shadow broke the silence with the words, "Have any plans for tomorrow?"

The next day was Sunday, the only day of the week off (Except for holidays), and as a surprise, Shadow took the entire band to the beach. He explained that he was having a high-school reunion later that day, after dinner, and decided that a beachside holiday would be good for all of them.

They spent the day splashing at each other and playing volleyball and other things you do at the beach (A lot of things, I imagine) until lunch. Shadow had found a food shack a mile up the road, and rented a van for them to go while he ran. As a little challenge, Shadow ran next to the van and kept even pace with it, which made Ash a little uneasy. Shadow made it to the parking lot first and waited for them.

They had changed into dry clothes, and they had lunch. Shadow paid for the meal, then the gang decided to explore the town they were vacationing in for a day. Shadow waved them on to do just that; he wanted to swim some more. The gang agreed to meet up with Shadow before dinner, and if they found a place to eat while cruising around, they would eat there with Shadow. Shadow was compliant with the plan, and went back to the beach to swim.

Everyone but Shadow jumped into the van, and was dropped off wherever they wanted to stop. Zach and Joe hopped off at a cool looking Extreme Gear shop, Fist stopped at the library, where they found out that Shadow had teleported them about an hour away from New Mobotropolis into the happening beach town called… uh… Seaside Hill? Anyway, Mina went clothes shopping, and Ash took a nap in the van.

An hour later, Mina had had enough of clothes shopping (She was beginning to drool; she couldn't buy anything because she forgot to bring her purse, which she had left in the van), so she went to check on Shadow. She sat on Shadow's spread out beach towel and waited for a glimpse of him. She finally spotted him getting out of the water and walking to his spot.

He waved at Mina and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She handed him a towel and answered, "I forgot my purse in the van, and I decided that finding you would be easier than finding the van."

Shadow smiled slyly and said, "Or maybe you think I look hot in a bathing suit."

Mina started blushing and said, "No! That's not it at all!"

Shadow chuckled and said, "Well then, how much money do you need?"

Mina replied, "Fifty should do it."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and said almost incredulously, "What are you going to buy, a walrus?"

Mina raised both of her eyebrows mischievously and said, "Maybe."

Shadow smiled and reached for his wallet. He picked it up and said, "Well, all right. I can't say no to your cute face." Mina blushed again and looked away.

Shadow opened his wallet and said, "Now, where do I put my fifties? …Ah here they- **AHHHH!**" Shadow screamed in pain and dropped his wallet.

Mina gasped and turned back around. "Shadow? Are you-?"

She reached for him, and he yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She jerked her hand away and looked at him.

Shadow writhed in pain while still standing, then looked up and screamed. A bright light engulfed him, then the light, and Shadow, were gone.

Mina freaked out and ran all through the town until she found the van, and pounded on the door until Ash let her in. She nearly shoved Ash aside while trying to get the van to Fist's and Joe and Zach's locations.

"AH! Mina, what wrong?" Ash yelped.

She stomped on the brakes and nearly shouted, "Shadow's gone!"

Ash blinked slowly. Then he blinked again. Then he said, "Run that by me again."

Mina recounted her encounter with Shadow to Ash, then Ash pushed Mina into the passenger's seat and told her roughly, "Strap in or get flung into the windshield, this is going to be fast."

He stepped on the gas and picked up Zach and Joe, then Fist. Then he zoomed back to the beach and they ran to where Shadow had stood.

Fist inspected the ground Shadow had stood on, then announced, "Glass particles. He was transported using a laser beam. Very painful, I might add, given that Shadow screamed. I've never heard Shadow scream before."

Mina nodded and said, "That would go for the rest of us. But his scream… It was gut-wrenching. It sounded like he was being torn in two."

Fist nodded, stood, and brushed off his knees as he said, "Highly likely, given the fact that laser beam teleporters are sometimes unstable. If that laser doesn't set him down soon, his particles will be spread like an atomic bomb."

Ash raised an eyebrow and said, "Soon is how soon exactly?"

Fist inspected the ground and said, "Soon as in, five… four… three… two… one…"

There was no explosion.

Fist nodded and said, "He was set down."

They all sighed with relief.

Ash looked around and said, "So… where would Shadow go?"

Fist shrugged and said, "I'm no scientist, but it depends. Laser beams have different intensities. I only know that dissolvance issues begin at twenty minutes. Then, the molecules are so pressurized that anything in the beam goes…"

Zach made a noise, then sounded almost like Shadow, but more demon-like as he said, "Ka-boom."

They were all silent.

Zach pouted and said, "Was the pun that bad?"

Joe said, "No, but I am most disturbed nonetheless."

They stood for a few more minutes, then Ash said, "Well, if Shadow's on the planet, he's fine. We'll file a missing persons report to the police tomorrow. Right now, we need to get back home."

They grabbed Shadow's stuff and loaded it into the back. Mina was silent all the way back.

They got back to New Mobotropolis around midnight. Shadow wasn't there to greet them. All throughout the next day the band played without Shadow. The only explanation to any questioning audience members was that he wasn't there. Shadow didn't show up. Now it was dinnertime, and Shadow still wasn't seen.

Ash walked into the kitchen with a bag of fast food and called, "Grub's here!"

Everyone ran in and grabbed his own food. Mina left and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She opened the window a crack, sat on her bed, and flipped on her little television. What she expected to see was the news. What she didn't expect was a DVD message playing over and over, saying one message: Phantom of the Opera.

Mina nearly dropped her burger when she saw the message. The DVD, apparently content that it played back its message, stopped looping and went to live news. Mina blinked once. She blinked again. Then she got up and opened the DVD player. She felt a whoosh of wind, and turned and looked at the window. It was still as open as she left it.

She turned back and saw that there was no DVD in the player, just a piece of paper that read, "Sing for me, tomorrow. –Your Phantom".

Her heart skipped a beat, and she ran out of the room yelling, "Hey guys! I found something!"

Fist looked up from his book and asked, "What'cha find?"

She gave him the note and explained what she had just witnessed.

Fist looked back at her after reading the note and said, "I've known Shadow for a few weeks now, and Shadow is anything but romantic."

Mina said, "Noted, but he acts nicer around me. I think he likes me."

Fist looked back at the note and said, "Well, apparently Shadow's good at hiding his emotions. In order for him to give this response to anyone, he'd have to have liked that person for a long time."

He looked back at her and said, "Which is entirely plausible, since you told us that he knew who we were before you hired him." He looked back at the note again and remarked, "But if this is his writing, he doesn't like you, he loves you."

Mina blushed a little and said, "What should we do?"

Fist got up and said, "See if the rest of the band is game for a little opera."

**Act II**

Although hesitant, the band agreed to the stunt. Ash was set against it, but Fist remarked, "Well, we do all types of music. We just haven't done opera yet."

Ash finally agreed with one condition: "If Shadow doesn't show, **you** are singing in his place."

This made Fist gulp. He agreed however. He sang Shadow's role beautifully (Because my bro is reading over my shoulder -_-') and said doubtfully afterward, "I dunno… I don't sing that well." The rest of the band disagreed and applauded him. He chuckled embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head.

The next day, the band played normal songs (With Fist in Shadow's place) until the final performance of the day, then Mina announced, "Tonight, we're going to try a new style of music. Be sure to tell us what you think!"

Fist went backstage as Mina took a deep breath, and Mina began. "_Think of me, think of me fondly, wheeen we've said goodbyyyye. Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try. On that daaay, that not so distant daaay, when you are far away and free! If you ever fiiiind a moooomeeent, spaaaare aaaaa thoooouuuught foooor meeee…_"

Meanwhile, a big screened computer watched the concert. A Mobian with red eyes was watching with interest. Mina sang so wonderfully, hoping that Shadow would come. The Mobian smirked. She had fallen for the bait perfectly; this was going to be easy.

"…_And though it's clear, though it was always clear, that this was never meant to beee… If you happen to remeeeembeeer, stoooop aaaand thiiink oooof meeee! Thiiiink oooof August when the treeeeees weeeere greeeeeen! Don't think about the waaay thiiings miiight haaave beeeeeen._"

Elsewhere, a Mobian jumped from tree to tree, making it to the city. His ears perked up when he heard Mina singing. "What… Can it be?... Can it be Mina?..." He asked himself. He landed on a tree branch and paused to catch his breath and listen to the wonderful singing. He smiled a little and sang silently to himself as he continued jumping, "_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how we were torn apart… She may have forgotten meeee… but IIIII reeeemeeeembeeeer…_"

("_Her…_") "_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade! They have our season, so do weee… But please promise me…_" Mina paused and took a deep breath.

A stranger landed in a tree stealthily, and Mina didn't catch him. He sang silently to himself as Mina sang at the same time, "_That sooometiiimes… Yooou wiiiill thiiiink oooof… Meeeee…_"

The audience was astounded, and gave a thunderous applause. Mina and Fist bowed, and Mina said, "Thank you! Now, since the song was so well received, what about a second song?" The crowd cheered for an encore. Mina smiled and Fist walked offstage.

The stranger in the tree jumped into the mosh-pit (However you spell it) and melted into the crowd. He went around back and walked in through the back door. He went into the dressing room and pulled out a black cloak. He donned it and said, "Okay, now it's time for Shadow the Hedgehog to make his comeback (And to prove to the world that I'm still alive)!"

Bold music rained down on Mina and the audience. Mina cleared her throat, and began. "_In sleep he saaang to meee! In dreeeaaams he caaaame! That voice which caaalls to meee, and speeaaks my naaame_…"

Shadow watched from backstage, waiting to make his presence known. Fist walked by, and paused when he saw Shadow.

"_And do I dreeaam agaaiin? For nooow I fiiind…_"

Fist waved at Shadow, who waved back.

"_The Phaaaantom of the Opera is theeere… Insiiide my miiind._"

Shadow smirked at Fist and silently walked onstage behind Mina. He sang (as Mina froze at the voice), "_Sing once again with meee…_"

He slowly walked around Mina, frozen to the spot, and continued, "_Our straaange dueeet…_"

He stood next to the dumbstruck mongoose. "_My power ooover yoouu…_"

She finally turned her head slowly at the hedgehog. He smirked and said, "_Grows strooonger yeeet…_"

He strided to center stage and sang, "_And though you tuuurn from meee, to glaaance behiiind… The Phaaaaantom of the Opera is theeere…_"

He turned back to Mina and sang, "_Insiiide your miiind._"

Mina finally recovered with a smile and sang, "_Those who have seeeen your faaace… Draw baack in feeaar… I am the maaask you wear…_"

Shadow smirked and replied, "_It's meee they heeaar!_"

They sang together, "_My (Your) _**_Spirit aaand _**_your (my) _**_voice! In ooone combined! The Phaaaantom of the Opera is theeere… Insiiide _**_your (my) _**_miiind!_**"

Shadow offered his hand, and Mina took it. They danced until the next verse, then they sang. "_In all your faaantasiiees, you aaalways knew… That man and myyystery… (Were booth in yoouu!) _**_And in this laaabyriiiinth, where niiight is bliiiind… the Phaaaaantom of the Opera is _**_theeere… (heeere…) _**_Insiiide _**_your (my) _**_miiiind!_**"

Shadow said loudly, "Sing, my angel of music!"

Mina sang, "_He's theeere, the Phaaaantom ooof the Oooooperaaaa!_" She sang a long high note.

Shadow commanded, "**Sing, my angel of music! Sing!**"

Mina sang an even higher long note.

Shadow shouted, "**Sing for me!**"

She sang even higher.

"**SING, MY ANGEL OF MUSIC!**"

Mina sang as loud as she could. Shadow smiled. When she finished, Shadow pulled her into his arms and said, "Good job, my angel of music." Mina blushed as she struggled to catch her breath.

The crowd boomed with applause and cheers, all for the duo. Mina tried standing up straight to bow, but nearly fell.

Shadow caught Mina and held her around her waist and bowed to the crowd. Mina waved instead of bowing. When she caught her breath, Shadow gently let her go and said, "Thank you! Now, I'd like to do one more song, if Mina is up for it." He looked at Mina. Mina nodded.

Shadow smiled and said, "Very well! One final song for you, the audience! Enjoy!" Music started to play, and Shadow grabbed Mina's hand. She looked at him. Shadow smiled at her, and she smiled back. They were now-

*Ka-ching!*

Shadow was about to sing, when suddenly a sword stabbed into his chest and sent him careening into the back of the stage, where he was pinned to the wall. Mina gasped and looked at Shadow. Shadow blinked, looked down at the blade, and closed his eyes. His body went limp and he… exploded?

"Heeya!" A figure in white landed on the stage and caught the sword flying through the air. He sheathed the blade and the white armor blasted off to reveal Shadow!

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation!_" Shadow sang, and turned to Mina. Mina blinked and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"_Darkness stirs and heightens imagination!_" Shadow continued with a smirk. He gently gripped her hand and sang as he spun her around, "_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._"

By now, Mina had recovered enough of her wits to know that this was the real Shadow (The other one blowing up was a giant hint, but you know), and danced with him.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor! Grasp it! Sense it! Tremulous and tender! Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling liiiight…_" He smiled gently. "_And help me make the music of the niiight!_"

He let go of Mina and faced the audience, seemingly commanding, "_Close your eeeeeyes, surrender! To your darkest dreams! Purge all thoouughts of the life you knew before! Close your eeeyes, let your spirit start to _**_sooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaar_**_!_"

He paused. Then he smirked and said, "_And you'll live as you've never lived befoooore._"

Mina held up her microphone and sang the next verse. "_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you! Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you! Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in thus darkness which you know you cannot fiiight!_"

Shadow grinned at her and sang, "_The darkness of the music of the niiight!_"

They sang together, "**_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you want to BEEEEEEEE!_**"

Mina paused for breath as Shadow sang, "_Only then can you belong to meeee…_"

Mina recovered her breath, and Shadow continued without her, "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_"

He looked deeply into Mina's eyes and sang, "_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the music that I wriiiite… The power of the music of the niiiiiight!_"

He grabbed Mina's hand and danced with her. Then he did that move that leans the girl back, I forget what it's called, and sang softly "_You alone can make my song take flight…_"

He leaned very close. Mina closed her eyes and waited. When nothing came, she peeked at Shadow, who, although was very close to her face, seemed to be taunting her with a gentle smile.

Shadow continued, "_Help me make the music of the niiiight…_" The crowd exploded into cheers and… stuff.

Mina, slightly disappointed, covered her frown with a smile and said, "And that's all, folks! Good night to you all!"

Shadow, Mina, and the band walked backstage. Mina looked at Shadow and tried speaking to him, but his smile had morphed into a frown and he hurried to his room. Curious, Mina followed the black hedgehog and walked in. Shadow motioned to close the door and opened a drawer in his dresser. Mina did so as Shadow sat on his bed next to the open dresser and carefully took off his left arm inhibitor ring. She sat next to him, and saw Shadow inspect the ring.

Shadow touched the green band attached to the ring, and grasped it. He gave the band a twist, and it came off. Mina watched as Shadow put the green band in the dresser and take out a package of assorted rainbow colored bands. He pulled out a white band and twisted it into place. Satisfied with the look, he clicked the inhibitor ring back into place on his left wrist, and carefully twisted the ring on his right wrist and proceeded to do the same thing with his other inhibitor rings. On his last one, Mina finally spoke.

"Where did you go? What happened? Who was that fake Shadow? Why are you changing your rings?"

Shadow inspected his rings and answered, "Classified, teleportation, Shadow Android, and because. Anything else?" Shadow stood as Mina hesitated.

"Well," Mina started, "I was wondering-"

***_CRASH!_***

Shadow jumped, startled, then his inhibitor ring made a series of beeping. Shadow growled and said into the communicator, "Nice timing."

A voice responded, "Shadow, there is an attack outside New Mobotropolis!"

Shadow growled, "Tell me something I don't know."

A different voice that sounded like the Blue Ranger said, "Without spit, your stomach would digest itself."

Shadow looked at the ring as if it had suddenly changed color, then said hesitantly, "Tell me something else I don't know." As an afterthought, he added, "Something… less disturbing."

There was a silence, then the Blue Ranger said, "Bananas are actually legumes." Shadow took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Finally, he said, "I'm on it." He looked at Mina and said, "Stay here." He threw open his door and dashed out.

Mina ran after him.

Shadow paused at the door, forcing Mina to stop, and growled, "I mean it."

Mina protested, "But you just got back! I- We were worried sick that you died, or worse!"

Shadow responded, "There're not many things worse than death."

Mina continued, "Besides, I was a Freedom Fighter once! I can fight!"

Shadow shot back, "Was. Was a Freedom Fighter. Stay here or there will be consequences, Maria." Shadow shot off like a rocket.

Mina kicked the ground, and realized Shadow's slip of the tongue. She still took off after him, though. Again, Shadow took the same path as when Mina first followed, except stopped at his house and apparently grabbed something. Then he turned and ran back into town, Mina in close pursuit. Shadow jumped high into the air, and Homing Attacked the enemy. Mina hid to watch the battle. Shadow wasn't holding back; he had a whole new fighting spirit in him, it seemed. Of course, apparently the enemy was tougher too.

Shadow, having enough of his attacks failing, shouted, "Hey ugly! Bet you're slow too!" Then he turned and ran back to the forest, the monster (and Mina) following Shadow.

He ran back to the spot where Mina first saw Shadow Morph, and Mina saw five people standing there. Shadow landed next to them, and they all got into a fighting stance. "Hey guys! This dude is strong." Shadow said.

Mina took a good look at the six people. Besides Shadow, there was the yellow two-tailed fox and pink female hedgehog she had seen before. But the purple cat, blue hedgehog (Who Mina doesn't know is Sonic for unknown reasons), and red echidna were no longer there. In their place, two Overlanders and an orange-ish female echidna stood.

The Overlanders were probably brothers; for they looked alike. The shorter one, who looked older, had blue eyes and a mustache, and wore a red long-sleeve shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a snazzy looking red hat with a white circle surrounding a red "M".

The younger, taller one looked basically the same, having the same blue eyes, as well as the same white gloves and brown shoes, but his mustache was different, his overalls were a shade bluer, wherever his older brother was red he was green, and instead of an "M" on his hat, he had an "L".

The female echidna was apparently a recent addition, for she looked a bit unsure of herself. She looked Ancient Echidnaen, given her clothe-style of a yellowish top and a much patterned skirt. She wore a necklace and a headband, as well as gloves with blue bracelets and open-toed sandals.

Shadow looked up and saw something the others had missed. "Get back!" he barked, and they all jumped back. The same creatures Mina had seen the first time landed where the six had once stood, except they now looked a little different; they now had something on their chests.

"Zed must have upgraded the Putties!" the Blue Ranger said.

Shadow retorted, "No duh, whatever gave you that impression? No, wait, don't answer that."

The Pink Ranger said, "It doesn't matter, they'll squish the same!"

The red-shirted Overlander said, "Let's-a Go!"

The green one agreed, "Okie-Dokie!"

Shadow stepped forward and snarled, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The green Overlander said, "Mas-a-tadon-a!" He seemed to attempt to absorb energy into his body, then he released it and shot straight up. A brick block (Floating there, minding its own business) was smashed by his fist, and the parts of bricks and mortar rained onto him, forming his costume. He landed, shattering the ground, and stood straight. He pulled off his hat with a flourish that covered his face (As if there was a camera pointed straight at his face), and his helmet was there. The new Black Ranger was ready.

"Pteradactyl!" The pink hedgehog's dress turned into a pink light, which tornadoed around her (While still covering her, you sick people) and changed into her costume. She looked forward, and her helmet appeared in a tornado. Pink Ranger was also ready.

"Triceratops!" The Blue Ranger threw his hands up into the air, and was struck by blue lightning which formed his costume. His helmet appeared with a lightning flash. Blue Ranger, combat ready.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" the female echidna said. Her clothes turned into a bright light as water seeped from the ground and surrounded her. There seemed to be glowing green eyes in the water, but it was hard to tell. The costume solidified and turned yellow and white. Water covered her head, and two green eyes appeared on her temples, as well as a pink dot on her forehead. The helmet became opaque, and the eyes changed as the pink blotch disappeared. Yellow Ranger, ready.

"Ty-a-rannosaurus!" the red Overlander shouted. He became surrounded in blocks that had question marks on them. He punched and kicked every single one of them, random things spewing out from them and staying where they flew. He stood straight, and the items flew onto him, forming the costume, except it was completely red, no white or anything. Just like his brother, he pulled his hat with a flourish. Unlike his brother, his helmet didn't appear. He reached into his hat, and pulled out a red, yellow, and white flower. He flipped over his hat, and slammed the flower onto it. It changed from red with white to white with red. He put it on, and as if a light-switch had been off but was turned on, the details (as well as his helmet) flickered on. Red Ranger, ready.

Shadow shouted, "Tigerzord!" His inhibitor rings spewed steam like a machine and launched off, combining together. The mass changed into a golden suit of armor with the semblance of a tiger. A white light completely enveloped Shadow. His body changed completely white, showing only his head. The armor separated, and Shadow roared as power flew into him. His gloves, starting from his fingertips, turn mystically white and turn into long gloves with golden wrist guards. His shoes became plated in white, and armor snapped onto his shins and legs. The rest of the armor attached to his chest and shoulders. Shadow looked straight forward with a scowl. A white helmet resembling a large cat slammed into the back of Shadow's head, and his red stripes turned gold with black stripes on them. His eyes got covered with a black visor, and a mouth shield covered his mouth. He threw his right arm into the air, and a sword fell from the heavens. He caught it back-handed, and sheathed it. White Ranger, ready.

"Ready Rangers?" Shadow asked as they all got into a fighting stance.

"Ready!" They said. They charged the opponents.

Mina watched as Shadow moved with a grace that she had never seen before; it was as if the new costume gave him the grace and skill of a tiger. Meanwhile, the rest of the team wasn't faring so well. The Red and Black Rangers were teamed up and were hacking away with their axe and saber. The Blue, Pink, and Yellow- You know what? We know exactly who these people are, so let's just use their names, it's easier! Tails, Amy, and Tikal were losing ground quickly.

"Shadow! Assistance would be most appreciated!" Tails shouted.

Shadow grunted, blocked several blows at once with his saber, threw them away, and turned and threw the sword, stabbing into several enemies at once. He threw himself into several other enemies, and grabbed his saber back.

Suddenly, the monster punched Amy and Tails. Tails crashed into a tree and fell over, demorphing back into Mobian form. Amy slammed into a boulder and crumpled into a heap, also demorphing. He turned and punched Tikal in the gut, and turned again and kicked Mario's solar plexus. They both fell and demorphed.

Shadow roared and stabbed the monster multiple times, occasionally turning and slashing a Putty across the chest. The monster chuckled, grabbed Shadow, and threw Shadow at the same boulder as Amy. Shadow turned and triangle-jumped off the rock. He landed and held his saber defensively in front of him and said, "Hey Saba, got any great ideas?"

Suprisingly, his saber answered, "I detect your girlfriend in the vicinity."

Shadow jumped up straight with a jolt, and looked around. He saw Mina, reached down and grabbed Amy's Morpher, put it on his belt, jumped and grabbed the rest of the Morphers, and jumped defensively in front of Mina.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow demanded, not even trying to keep the venom from seeping from his voice as he put the rest of the morphers onto his belt.

Mina swallowed and said, "I wanted to help." The monster lunged forward, and Shadow charged at it. At the last second, Shadow jumped to the side and slashed around the monster until he was behind it.

He jumped up and (By pure luck) grabbed and threw the Pink Ranger's Morpher at Mina, who caught it.

"Use it!" Shadow shouted.

Mina hesitated. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Shadow growled and shouted as he blocked a strike, "No! Now Morph!"

Mina hesitated again. Suddenly, a white flash appeared from the bush next to her, stole the Morpher, landed in the clearing, and shouted, "It's Morphin' Time! Pteradactyl!" A white bat spun around in a pink tornado, changed into the costume, and caught the helmet and put it on. She pulled out the Power Bow and shot some arrows at the monster. It distracted the monster long enough for Shadow to slash it, and regroup next to the newcomer.

"Rouge! What are you doing here?" Shadow nearly shouted at her.

Rouge inspected herself and answered, "Cool. I came here to save your butt, honey."

Shadow growled, "I don't need help."

If Rouge could look like she was fluttering her eyes at Shadow, she was doing it. "Then why'd you throw Plain Jane a Morpher?"

Shadow grabbed Rouge's hand and said, "Maneuver thirty-eight, don't screw it this time." He started spinning around faster and faster, then he said, "Chaos…"

Rouge stated to glow a yellowish color.

"…Shot!" Shadow shouted, throwing Rouge at the monster. Rouge did a tornado kick, which struck the monster head on.

Luigi jumped forward and slammed his Power Axe down hard on the monster's head, cracking the axe but destroying the monster.

Shadow grabbed Rouge roughly by the arm and said, "Demorph, now."

Rouge said, "Power Down." The costume disappeared, and Rouge glared at Shadow. "What? No thank you?"

Shadow demorphed and growled, "I told you to never come looking for me. I'm dangerous, and a liability to G.U.N.! I never should have even thought of joining that stupid boy-scout club!"

Rouge huffed and said, "I was worried about you. Plus, Omega misses you."

Luigi walked up to the fighting couple and said, "Uh…"

They both turned and glared at Luigi while saying, "What?"

Luigi pointed upwards and said, "They always get-a bigger, right?"

Shadow looked at Rouge with sudden concern and said, "Rouge, you need to go. Now. I can't protect you from my Zord. I could step on you."

Rouge sighed and handed the Morpher back. She opened her wings and flew off, shouting over her shoulder, "I will be back for you, Shadow."

Shadow watched her leave, then turned to Mina and said, "Come here."

Mina weakly stepped out from the bushes.

Shadow glared at her and said, "Next time, either Morph or stay where I tell you."

The rest of the Rangers limped up to Shadow, who passed out the Morphers. They all Morphed again (Except Luigi, who never demorphed) and called, "We need Dinozord Power, Now!"

Shadow looked at Saba and said, "I need Tigerzord Power, **Now**!" He scooped Mina up into his arms, and jumped into the Tigerzord's cockpit.

When they were in, Mina said, "I thought you told Rouge-"

"Rouge is, at the moment, a liability." Shadow interrupted.

Mina began, "But-"

Shadow snapped "I can't deal with it now. Tigerzord, Fighter Mode!" He put Saba into a controller-handle-sheathe thing, and said, "Switch to Manual. I'm taking control. Mina." Shadow turned to look at her, and through the visor, Mina could see his eyes soften. "I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. Avoid getting hit."

Mina jumped back as Shadow unleashed a 360° jumping reverse hook kick, which struck the monster where his jaw would be. The monster roared and punched at the Tigerzord.

Shadow jumped into a tuck-and-roll, and the Tigerzord performed suit. Shadow caught Mina, (The Tigerzord mimicking the movement) and turned around and performed a mule kick, which struck the monster in the face. Shadow set Mina down, and got into a defensive fighting stance. Shadow growled at the monster, then got an idea.

"Mina, there's a seat over there. Strap in and don't puke. Blue Ranger will kill you himself if you do."

Shadow said to Saba, "Follow my movements **exactly**. Switch between Fighter and Beast modes as my movements allow."

"Very well." Saba responded.

Shadow crouched into an Olympic running position, and the Tigerzord changed into Beast mode. Shadow roared and ran on all fours like a savage lion, then sprung up and threw himself (As well as the Tigerzord) into the monster's gut.

The monster toppled to the ground, and Shadow got into a straddling position. Then, he slashed his hands like claws, over and over and over. The Tigerzord followed suit, clawing savagely at the monster. Then, Shadow switched to grabbing air with his right hand, and punching with his left hand. The Tigerzord followed suit, morphing into Fighting mode, grabbing the monster with its right hand and punching repeatedly with its left. Shadow then snapped his head back and made a possible choking noise.

He jumped off the monster and held it in the air, and yelled, "Rangers! Fire!"

The Megazord (Which happened to be standing off to the side to avoid conflict) switched its hands into the cannon mode and Mario shouted, "Megazord cannon, fire-a!"

The laser shot out of the cannons, and Shadow shoved the monster towards the blast. Then, Shadow threw himself forwards, and ran away on all fours. The monster blew up as the Tigerzord changed back into Fighter Mode and clutched its head.

Shadow (Powered down) grabbed Mina with one hand, his other hand clutching Saba to his head, and jumped out of the Tigerzord. Shadow landed on his feet and pitched forward, turning around and slamming into the ground on his back with Mina clutched defensively in his arms, Saba flying and stabbing into a tree.

Shadow lay there for a minute, Mina on top of him too dazed to move; then he groaned and threw Mina straight up into the air without a second thought, sitting up and massaging his head. He blinked, then his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, throwing out his arms and catching Mina just in time. Mina let out a breath and fainted.

Shadow stood and walked over to Saba, wedged tightly in the tree. The rest of the Rangers ran up to him, and Tails shouted, "Are you okay?"

Shadow cringed and said, "Not so loud! I'm in pain, not deaf. Saba needs calibrating; he made my choices a little more… bestial than I care to think about."

Saba said, "Hmph! If you want to wield me, you must know what you're getting yourself into, young man!"

Shadow growled, "I'm sixty-five years old in Overlander years, you fancy toothpick. I'm probably older than you. Now I know why Sonic was complaining over a talking sword!"

Shadow nodded to Mina and said, "She's not okay. Are you also a medical specialist?"

Tails shook his head and said, "No, just a mechanic."

Tikal stepped forward and said, "I know some herbal treatments, if that helps."

Shadow nodded and said, "That should work."

Mina, who was trying hard to keep a grasp of reality up to this point, finally truly passed out as Shadow said, "Let get back t… ba..s…e…"

**Act III**

Mina woke up some time later, and the first thing she felt was she was lying down. The second thing she felt was some bruises all over her body. She groaned and opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a robot staring back down at her.

Mina screamed, and the robot said, "Ayaiyai! She's up, Shadow."

Shadow ran up to her and held her down while saying, "Mina, calm down! He's not evil. You're okay."

Mina calmed down and tried sitting up. Shadow helped her up, and Mina looked around.

She was in a spacious place filled with bright lights and machines humming, with an orb somewhere to her left and a giant grayish milky-colored glass column to her right. She looked at the robot again with curiosity, and said, "Hi."

Shadow smirked and said, "His name is Alpha Five, but just call him Alpha."

Mina nodded, and Shadow's face grew stern. "You can't tell anyone about this place, just like you can't tell anyone about me and the rest of the Rangers."

Mina said, "I know."

Shadow smiled again and said, "Good. Now you can meet the crew officially." He helped Mina to her feet, and they walked over to where the rest of the Rangers were playing Monopoly.

Mario shouted, "Yahoo! I'm-a the best!"

Tails looked up and said, "Oh, hi Shadow!"

The rest of the team looked up and stood, walking over and greeting Shadow. Shadow smirked and said, "Hey guys. You all know Mina, so let me introduce you guys to Mina."

Shadow looked at Mina and said, "You should know Tails, he's been around New Mobotropolis before. He's the Blue Ranger, and the mechanic."

Tails said, "Hi!"

Shadow pointed at the Red and Black Rangers and said, "Those two are Mario and Luigi Mario, heroes of the tiny country of the Mushroom Kingdom. They fight hard."

Mario said, "It's-a me, Mario!"

Luigi took off his hat politely and said, "Me Luigi!"

Shadow whispered, "They've got accents. Well, Mario does; Luigi's accent is only prominent when he feels like it. He's got a split personality problems, and his other half is supposedly Kryptonian. Don't take my word at face value."

Luigi blinked, then he did a goofy grin and in a deep voice he said, "Yeeaah, bogey." Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, split personalities. Anyways,"

Shadow pointed to the female echidna and said, "Her name is Tikal, and she's the Yellow Ranger. She's new, but she fits into our dysfunctional 'family'."

Tikal waved shyly and said, "Hello."

Shadow pointed at Amy and said, "You know her."

Amy huffed and said, "I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend!"

Shadow said, "Wrong thing to say, Amy. She's the Pink Ranger."

Shadow walked over to the giant column and said, "Of course, there's one more person to meet." He pointed to the column, and said, "This is Zordon."

The column lit, and a face appeared and said, "Hello."

Mina blinked and said slowly, "That is Zordon?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Why? Did you think he'd look like an old Chinese martial artist?"

Mina sighed and said, "I don't know what to expect anymore."

Shadow smirked and said, "Well, now that introductions are over, we need to get back before Ash and the band realizes we're gone."

Mina gasped and said, "The concert!"

Shadow smirked and said, "I used Chaos Control. We're all in sub-time. Well, we'd better get back."

He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and held it into the air, saying, "Time resume."

The world flashed, and Shadow shouted, "Chaos… Control!" Shadow and Mina teleported back to New Mobotropolis. Shadow picked up Mina and ghosted to the concert house. He teleported inside, set Mina down, walked to his room, opened his door quietly, and closed the door behind him gently.

Ash walked in from the kitchen and said, "Ah, there you are!"

Mina walked up to him and said, "What?" A

sh shrugged and said, "Nothing, I just haven't seen you for ten minutes."

Shadow opened his door and walked out, and Ash said, "Hey Shadow!"

Shadow paused and said, "What?"

Ash walked up to him and said, "Where have you been? We've been worried, dude."

Shadow smirked and said, "Ah, the beam of light that whisked me away. Get the rest of the band; I'm not gonna repeat myself." Ash called the rest of the band, and when they arrived, Shadow explained what had happened that day.

"You guys know that I had a reunion to go to."

They nodded.

"Well, one of my buds was working on a teleporter to beam all of the reunionees. I was the first test, and it hurt. He calibrated it and it received the rest of the gang without incident. Unfortunately, he couldn't beam us back, so we had to walk. Yeah, I used Chaos Control to get to the outskirts of the city, and got some food from Uncle Chuck's. I figured you guys didn't miss me that much, so I made a surprise visit during the concert. Imagine my surprise when I saw a Shadow Android in my place! So, I blew it to kingdom come and finished the concert." Shadow yawned and said, "And that's all I got to say about that."

Ash said, "You were white when you jumped in, and then you changed back into Shadow. What were you?"

Shadow glanced at him and said, "Johnny Appleseed is the worst farmer known to Mobiankind."

Ash raised an eyebrow and said, "What?" Shadow stood and walked back to his room, singing to himself, "Ninety-nine towers of bubbly wall, ninety-nine towers of wall! If one of those walls happened to eat…" Then he was in his room and his door closed.

The band looked at each other, and Mina shrugged and went to her room.

Ash muttered, "I swear, the teleportation device he used knocked his head out of whack." Then the band did things, and an hour later, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but Mina and Shadow.

Shadow opened his door quietly and peered around. Nothing but quiet darkness. He stepped out and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and poured some water into it. He put the pitcher back in the fridge, and walked out with his glass in hand. He paused at Mina's door, seeing light coming from the crack under the door.

Shadow raised his hand and clenched his fist, making as if to knock the door, but changing his mind. He turned and started to walk away, when Mina's door opened.

Mina looked out at Shadow in surprise. "Shadow, what are you doing up"

Shadow looked at Mina and pointed to his glass of water and said, "Getting a drink. You?"

Mina yawned and said, "Other than trying not to sleep? I'm working on a new song for tomorrow."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and said, "So late in the night?"

Mina said, "Shadow, don't you know? Tomorrow night's show is going to be recorded live on the radio. I'm making a song specifically for radio listeners."

Shadow said, "And you're getting a drink to jog your brain up?"

Mina nodded.

Shadow said, "Writer's block sucks. Need help?"

Mina blinked and said, "No, you need to sleep. I can do this."

Shadow waved his hand and said, "We're both up. Get your drink and let's brainstorm. And nice jammies." Shadow walked into Mina's room, and Mina looked down at her pink pajamas and blushed and went to get a drink.

Mina walked into her room, and saw Shadow lying on the ground on his back and reading the sheet music.

Shadow said, "Interesting. No I'm not a better man 'cause I'm singing my songs on the radio. Because we're all the same, at the end of the day. I see you tapping the wheel, I see you bobbin' your head to the radio, oh, and it makes my day. To see that smile on your face. And in some small way, I remember my place." Shadow sat up and said, "Pretty good."

Mina closed her door and said, "Thanks. I need a chorus though."

Shadow said, "I'll give you a chorus if you can give me lyrics for my song."

Mina laughed and said, "You're writing a song too?"

Shadow answered with a smirk, "Like I said, writer's block sucks."

Mina grabbed Shadow's sheet music and read it to herself. "Hmm… I'm beautiful in a way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, maybe I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, maybe I was born this way. That's great, Shadow!"

Shadow smirked and said, "Naturally. Here's what I hear when I sing this in my head. _Now I imagine you on the other side of the radio, doing some homework, or driving with your windows down on the highway. I see you tapping the wheel, I see you bobbin' your head to the radio, oh, and it makes my day. To see that smile on your face. And in some small way, I remember my place._"

Shadow then looked up in thought, then he said, "Uh… 'cause it's me and you- No, you and me- Singing the same songs right now, and maybe this'll last forever somehow, and maybe there's a hundred- No, a thousand-No! A million people all humming along."

Mina sang, "_Some people start thinking about that third line, and maybe some are saying a prayer for the first time._"

Shadow said nothing to object the lyrics, but wrote them down while singing, "_And that would be enough reason to keep my singin' my songs, singin' my songs…_"

Mina and Shadow looked at each other and said at the same time, "On the other side of the radio."

Shadow wrote it down, and said, "There. We'll come back to this. What about my song?"

Mina glanced at it, and said, "There are lots that I can add, but you wouldn't sing it."

Shadow said, "What about we keep each other's songs, and we'll trade them back tomorrow? We'll sing what the other person wrote. It'll be… interesting to say the least. There's not much that can be more embarrassing than singing the Duck Song."

Mina giggled and agreed, and grew serious and said, "Hey, Shadow?"

Shadow, who was concentrating on Mina's song, said, "Hmm?"

Mina tapped her fingers together and said, "I was wondering…"

Shadow turned the page and said, "Mm?"

Mina blushed and said, "I was wondering if… well…"

Shadow finally looked up and said, "Yes?"

Mina opened and closed her mouth, trying to say what was on her mind, but could only say, "Well, it can wait until tomorrow. Good night."

Shadow stood, nodded politely while saying, "Nighty-nightmare," smirked at what he said, and left. Mina sighed and mentally kicked herself for not speaking her mind, and went to change for bed.

The next day, Mina walked out of her room (While still in pajamas, I might add) rubbing sleep out of her eyes and walking to the bathroom. She heard Shadow say from some different room, "One more time."

She brushed her teeth and washed her face quickly, and walked to the room Shadow was in. Shadow was practicing with the band with his acoustic guitar, humming and occasionally stopping and writing things down.

Mina said, "It's eight, guys. What's the practice for?"

Fist looked up from his calibration table and said, "Shadow says that he wants to perfect a sheet music that you gave him. And nice jammies."

Mina looked down at them and asked, "Are they really that bad? Shadow said the same thing yesterday."

Fist shook his head quickly, and said, "No, no, but they'd look better in purple."

Mina agreed, and Shadow set down his guitar and said, "Well, better get my shoes, my newspaper, and breakfast on the table. Well, my shoes would go on my feet, but two out of three isn't bad…" Shadow walked out of the room before Mina could get a good look at his socks.

Mina looked at the band and said, "Well, since Shadow's going through all this trouble, I want to surprise him. For tonight's show, I'm going to open with a new song. Let's practice it, and don't tell him, okay?"

Fist promised, "We won't." Only Fist and the band knew both Shadow's and Mina's secret: They were going to do each other's songs.

Meanwhile, Shadow was making a phone-call while getting his newspaper. "Yeah, I practiced with the band. You're coming tonight, right? Good, I wanna make it go with a bang!"

He paid the paper-man and continued, "You got my sheet music, right? Good, you're only going to get an hour to practice with the band, maybe less. Make that time count. Uh-huh. Yeah, goodbye."

Shadow was now tuning his guitar offstage as the audience was waiting for the show to start. Shadow looked up when he heard footsteps, and nodded to Mina. Shadow smirked and said, "Ready for your sheet music?"

Mina said, "I was expecting it before the first concert of the day. I guess I'll look at it later."

Shadow continued smirking and said, "Or you can listen to it now."

Shadow pressed a button on his guitar and started strumming it, since was already hooked to the loudspeakers and recorder, and walked onstage. He stood at center stage and started singing as the band rushed onstage and readied their instruments.

"_Here I am on the other side of the radio. Wonderin' why I'm here, and why anybody cares what I say…_" He strummed for a bit, and continued as the band started playing, "_No, I'm not a better man 'cause I'm singin' my songs on the radio. 'Cause we're all the same. At the end of the day._"

He looked up at the audience and sang, "_Now I imagine you on the other side of the radio. Doin' your homework, or drivin' with your windows down on the freeway. I see you tappin' the wheel, I see you bobbin' your head to the radio._" He smiled and sang, "_Oh, and it makes my day. To see that smile on your face. And in some small way, I remember my place! 'Cause it's you and me singin' the same song right now, and maybe this'll bring us together somehow, and maybe there's a million people all singin' along! Somebody started thinkin' about the third line, and maybe someone's saying a prayer for the first time, and that's enough reason to keep me singin' my song. Singin' my songs on the other side of the radio._"

The band paused for a second while Shadow continued strumming and sang, "_Crank up the volume, sing at the top of your lungs with the radio._"

The band continued playing. "_Tune it in to some good news, and laughing along with the DJ. We're changing somebody's world from the other side of the radio, oh, and it makes my day! To see that smile on your face!_"

He glanced at Mina and sang, "_And in some small way-hey-hey, I remember my place!_" He looked back at the audience and sang, "_'Cuz it's just you and me singin' the same song right now, and maybe this'll bring us together somehow, and maybe there's a million people all singin' along! Somebody started thinkin' about the third line, and maybe someone's sayin' a prayer for the first time, and that's enough reason to keep me singin' my song! Singin' my songs on the other side of the radio!_"

Fist (Who is back in the Lights and Sounds room) put an old radio next to a microphone, turned it on, and switched through a lot of stations as a special effect, which the audience cheered for.

Shadow continued as the band paused before continuing, "_It's you 'n me singin' the same song right now, and maybe this'll bring us together somehow, and maybe there's a million people all singin' along! Somebody started thinkin' about the third line, and maybe someone's sayin' a prayer for the first time, and that's enough reason to keep me singin' my song! Singin' my songs on the other side of the radio!_"

The band sang, "_Ba-da-da-da-da-de-da-da-da!_"

Shadow continued, "_On the other side of the radio_!"

The band sang again, "_Ba-da-da-da-da-de-da-da-da!_"

Shadow finished, "_On the other side of the radio!_" He and the band continued playing for a bit, then they finished the song. The audience applauded.

Shadow shouted, "The Forget-Me-Knots, ladies and gentlemen!" The audience cheered.

The rest of the day went uneventfully (Partly because I should have cut this chapter paragraphs ago, but I haven't fulfilled my promise of Phantom of the Opera **and** Luigi, and other partly because I want to finish this chapter before I get writer's block again, but I digress…), and It was time for the final performance of the night.

The stage was pitch black, and the audience was waiting for the opening. Multicolored spotlights turned on and started moving around the stage as Mina began.

"_My mama told me when I was young… that we were all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir… "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are," she said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe. So hold your head up, and you'll go far! Listen to me when I say…"_"

The spotlights focused on Mina as the band started playing and she sang, "_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way! Baby I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way! Right track, baby I was born this way! Don't be a drag, just be a queen._"

Fist added techno detail. Mina continued, "_Give yourself prudence and love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice your truth! In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself and respect my youth._"

She looked at Shadow playing guitar next to her and sang, "_A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M, hey-hey-hey! I love my life, I love this record, and mi amore vole fe yah! _(I believe that means love needs faith, my Word translator isn't working right…) _I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, maybe I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, maybe I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, maybe I was born this way! Maybe I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, maybe I was born this way, right track, maybe I was born this way!_"

Shadow cut her off and said, "Don't be a drag, just be a king; whether drab or dazzling; black, white, yellow, maybe blue; red, green, brown, and orange too; whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied or teased; rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause maybe you were born this way."

Mina and Shadow continued, "**_So no matter your life, maybe working through strife, I'm on the right track, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born to survive! No matter what your age, or what life throws your way, I'm on the right track, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born to be brave! I'm beautiful in a way, 'cause God makes no mistakes! I'm on the right track, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set! I'm on the right track, _**_maybe (baby)_**_ I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way! _**_Maybe (Baby) _**_I was born this way! Oh there ain't no other way, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way, _**_I'm on the _**_right track, _**_maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way! I was born this way _**_(Hey!) _**_I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track,_**_ maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track,_**_ maybe (baby) _**_I was born this way hey!_**" The audience cheered, and Shadow and Mina bowed.

Shadow exclaimed, "Mina and the Forget-Me-Knots, ladies and gentleman!"

The audience cheered louder. Shadow continued, "We have a special guest for this final show over the radio."

Mina looked at him with curiosity.

"Give a warm welcome to the newest special guest, That Guy That Nobody Recognizes Whatsoever!" Shadow said, throwing his arms up multiple times to get the crowd excited.

The band started playing, then a cloaked figure ran onstage singing with the band, "_(Body!) Body! (Wanna feel my body) Wanna feel my _**_body_**_, baby? (Don't you feel my body?) Don't you feel my _**_body_**_! Yeah, Yeah! (Wanna touch?) Wanna touch my_**_ body_**_, baby? (It's too much!) It's _**_too_**_ much, my _**_body_**_! Yeah, Yeah! (Checkin' out my) Checkin' out my _**_body_**_, baby! (Don't you doubt) Don't you doubt my _**_body_**_! Yeah, Yeah! (Don't you flout) Don't you flout my _**_body_**_! Well…_" The figure threw off his cloak to reveal… Luigi!

Luigi continued, "Listen here! _Every man wants to be a macho, macho man! To have that kind of body, always in demand!_"

Shadow picked up his mike and sang, "_Joggin' in the morning, grown men know!_"

Luigi sang, "_Work-outs in the Hill Spa, muscles flow!_"

Shadow pointed at Luigi (Who started to flex his near- nonexistent muscles) "_You cannot believe that, he's a macho man!_"

Luigi sang, "_Be glad you took it down with, with anyone you can!_"

The band said, "Hey! Hey! Hey-hey-hey!"

They all continued together, "**_Macho, macho _**_Macho man, yeah! _**_I've got to be, a macho man! _**_I've got to be a _**_macho, macho man, _**_yeah! _**_I've got to be, a macho!_**_ Ow! _**_Macho, macho man, _**_Yeah! _**_I've got to be, a macho man! Macho, macho man, _**_hey, hey! _**_I've got to be a macho!_**"

The band played for a bit while Shadow tapped his foot to the beat and Luigi danced around the stage like a maniac, then Luigi and the band continued, "_(Body!) Body! (It's so hot!) It's so hot, my _**_body_**_, baby! (Don't you flaunt!) Don't you flaunt my _**_body! _**_Yeah, Yeah! (Got to please) Got to please my _**_body, _**_baby! (Don't you tease) Don't you tease my _**_body!_**_Yeah! (You adore) You adore my _**_body, _**_baby! (Don't ignore) Don't ignore my _**_body! _**_Yeah, Yeah! (Please regard) Please regard my _**_body, _**_baby! (It's no good when) Hey! You can tell a macho, he's got a funky walk! His wrestlin' shirts of leather, always looks so boss! Funky with your body, he's our king! Call him Mr. Ego, dig his chains! You can best believe that, he's a macho man! He likes to be the leader, he never disses friends!_"

Shadow joined in again. "**_Hey! Hey! Hey-hey-hey! Macho, macho man, _**_yeah! _**_I've got to be, a macho man! _**_I've got to be a _**_macho, macho man, _**_yeah! _**_I've got to be a macho! _**_All right! _**_Macho, macho man! _**_Yeah, yeah! _**_I've got to be a macho man! Macho, macho man! I've got to be a macho! _**_All right! Ughn… Macho, baby! (Body) Body! (Body!) All right! (Body, wanna feel my body!) Body, just wanna feel my _**_body! _**_Baby, _**_body! _**_All right! (Body, wanna feel my body!) Body, wanna feel my _**_body!_**_ Hey, yeah! (Body) All right! (Body, it's so hot, my body!) Body, it's so hot, my _**_body! _**_Hey, yeah! (Body! Body, it's so hot, my body!) It's so hot, so hot!_" He danced around again saying random things while Shadow crossed his arms and continued to tap one foot.

Shadow continued, "_Every man oughta be a macho, macho man! To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand!_"

Luigi continued, "_Have your own lifestyle and ideals. Sensibly spread self-confidence, that's a steal! You cannot believe that, he's a macho man! He's a special person, in everybody's plans! _**_Hey! Hey! Hey-hey-hey! Macho, macho, _**_macho _**_man, _**_yeah! (I've got to be a macho man!) I've got to be a mucho, mucho, macho man! (I've got to be a macho man!) _**_I've got to be a macho!_**"

Shadow shouted, "You see the hair on my chest?!"

The band continued, "_Macho, macho man!_"

Luigi said, "I say take a look at my crazy thick mustache!"

The band continued, "_I've got to be a macho man!_"

They all continued (Shadow and Luigi being the non-parentheses speech), "_I've got to be a mucho, (macho,) mucho, (macho man!) macho, macho man! (I've got to be a macho!) Dig my chest, yeah! (Macho, macho man!) Dig my muscles! (I've got to be a macho man!) Talkin' 'bout a mucho, mucho, macho, macho man! (I've got to be a macho!) Hey!_" They played off into the night, playing some other songs, named YMCA, Ready for the 80's, Be a Star (In Hollywood), Hot Cop, and a few others, but I won't be writing down these songs, because that would take forever ;-)

After the show, Shadow sent Luigi off with a goodbye and good luck, closed the door, and went to take a shower.

He walked into his room and paused when he saw Mina in her pajamas sitting on his bed. He shrugged it off and opened his dresser to grab a towel and some hair gel, waiting for Mina to start talking or mention his name. Sure enough, his patience paid off.

"Hey, Shadow?"

Shadow paused and glanced at her. He looked back at what he was doing and said, "Nice Jammies."

Mina scowled and said, "Shadow."

Shadow said, "Hm."

Mina continued, "Yesterday you…"

Shadow set his stuff on the dresser and sat next to Mina. "Yes?" Shadow said, giving her his full attention.

Mina hesitated. "Well, yesterday I was going to ask you something, but I was cut off by your communicator."

Shadow looked deep into her eyes and said, "And what is that question?"

Mina blushed and looked away. "I-It's not important. Sorry for wasting your time-" She got up to leave, but Shadow grabbed her hand. She looked at him, and Shadow looked back with a smile.

Shadow said, "This is the third time that you mentioned a question, and you keep backing out. Now, in order for this relationship to work, I need to know what's going on. I'm gonna take a shower, and when I come back, you had better have a sentence to say to me." Shadow spun around and walked into his bathroom and shut the door. Mina's mind was whirling. Relationship? Did he mean…?

Mina sat down on Shadow's bed and thought about what had transpired in the last three days. Shadow had saved her life without knowing it when he destroyed the fake Shadow the night that he came back; He had protected her from the monster that he was fighting, and she felt bad that she didn't morph to help him; He had taken her to meet the rest of the Power Rangers, at great personal risks to himself and the others, yet they didn't seem to care or mind; He had helped her write (and sing) two songs when he could have, just as easily, shrugged and left; and now she was sitting on his bed, thinking about how Shadow had put two and two together and assumed that they were now a couple. Mina's face burned with embarrassment; Shadow cared for her.

The bathroom door opened, and Shadow walked out with a towel tied around his waist, and while he combed his hair, he said, "Well? Spit it out."

Mina stared at him, her mouth open. He didn't care about anything else at the moment (Well, besides his hair), just her. Mina also noticed for the first time how handsome Shadow actually was. He was as black as the night sky, and his highlights a crisp red. He had ruby-red stripes on his arms and legs, and his chest hair was well-groomed. And his eyes… They were so… what was the word?... She didn't know, but his crimson pupils blazed with a fierce passion, that at a first glance they seemed cruel, or uncaring, or devoid of emotion, but shone with radiance that only maybe a silky dress could match. And this handsome hedgehog stood before her, as if nothing was wrong, and nothing had happened the day before, or that day, just that at that moment, it was them and no one else.

Mina recovered and looked away, blushing while saying, "I- Um- Yes, well…"

Shadow padded over and, with little to no effort, gently set her on her feet and clasped her shoulders with his hands. He smiled and said, "You aren't going to leave until you tell me what's wrong, Songoose."

Mina swallowed and said, "Please don't call me that."

Shadow raised his eyebrows and said, "Why? Did I offend you? I'm sorry."

Mina sighed and said, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Ok, let's see. Shadow, the day before yesterday we…" She paused and looked around the room. Was it her imagination, or was it slowly rotating? She looked down and saw both her feet and Shadow's were moving. They were dancing?

Shadow said, "The day before yesterday, we…" He was silently asking her to continue.

Mina swallowed and said, "On the day we sang the songs of the Phantom of the Opera, at the end were you going to-?" Without warning, Shadow pulled her into an embrace, his lips meeting hers. Mina's heart raced. Seconds felt like hours, and they were still dancing around the room.

And as Mina opened her eyes, the kiss was done, she was out of his room, and Shadow said with a smile, "Nighty-night, Mina." The door closed, and Mina was left to stare at the door blocking her view of the hedgehog she now loved.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if that really happened, or if it was her imagination. Of course, she knew in her heart that it had happened, and the ebony hedgehog that loved her was a skip, hop, and a jump away.

She reluctantly retired to her room and went to sleep, dreaming of black hedgehogs with crimson stripes taking her to dance in the moonlight.

**And that's it! Stuff belong to people. If you need me to be specific, PM me or review me; I don't mind, I need someone to talk to. X_X Oh, and if you like this, review it and tell your friends to read it. Or, read the rest of my stories, and tell me what you think. Give me the impression that somebody likes me. -_-;**


	6. Chapter 5: White Tiger

**Chapter Five: White, **_**Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste…**_

**Tloj: I'm back! This chapter and the next is why this Fic is rated T. Be prepared for cursing, a darker tone next chapter, and an _ahem _scene.**

**Notes: The last bit of text is a POV type deal. Shadow's is in BOLD and Mina's is underlined.  
><strong>

**Half-Angel Writer helped me somewhere in the chapter. Cookies to anyone who finds it! (Except for you, Half-Angel. You wrote it, so you exactly where it is. Unless you forgot, in which case you are welcome to remember. :P)**

**R&R, please.**

* * *

><p>Shadow hummed as he brushed his teeth, glaring daggers at himself through the mirror. He smirked when the glass shattered, and he gargled. He threw the glass away and replaced the mirror.<p>

He walked into his room with a comb running through his hair, still humming a song. He paused and murmured, "Did I ever write that song down?"

He sat on his bed and put his comb away. He reached under his bed, and pulled out a shoebox filled with sheet music. "Hmm… 100 Years, Dragostea Din Tei, Horrific Duck Song. Nope, I didn't write it down."

He put the box away and muttered, "How did it go? …I'm more than a bird… I'm more than a plane…" He smirked and began writing the first song he made up with Mina. He knew just what to call it: Superman.

_Anyway, moving on..._

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the newspaper on the kitchen table, sat down, and started reading. He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip… and realized that he usually made his coffee and got his newspaper.

He looked at the coffee that had apparently made itself, and looked at the stove.

Mina stood at the stove, making some pancakes.

Shadow blinked once and said, "I had no idea you could cook."

Mina turned around with a pan in her hand and said as the food caught fire, "Yeah, coffee's the best I can do…"

Shadow sweatdropped and tossed a Chaos Spear at the burned food, turning it into an edible egg.

He got some ketchup from the fridge as Mina put it on a plate, and the both sat down. "So, how is it?" Mina asked as Shadow took a bite.

He swallowed and said with a smirk, "Enough ketchup and anything's edible. So how are we this morning?"

Mina fidgeted in her seat and said, "Was last night for real?"

Shadow shrugged and said, "I dunno, what do you think happened last night?"

Mina said, "Uh, we danced, you kissed me, and you closed the door in my face?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Sounds about right. Why? Do you want a rebuttal?"

Mina glanced at him with a mean look and said sarcastically, "Back to our old, charming self now, are we?"

Shadow looked slightly pleased and said, "Indeed, and it feels good as pie."

Mina's face blanked out and she said, "Uh… what?"

Shadow smirked and elaborated no further.

They sat in silence, Shadow eating and Mina watching him eat. Finally, Mina asked, "So, does this mean that we're boyfriend girlfriend?"

Shadow swallowed his food and conceded, "If that's what it's called nowadays."

Shadow's ear twitched, and he got out of his chair and zoomed around the kitchen, setting a breakfast buffet on the table before Ash and the band walked in. Shadow sat back down and picked up his newspaper and his coffee, instantly becoming engrossed in the world of black and white print.

The band sat and began grabbing food as Ash said, "Eat fast, we need to pack for our trip!"

Mina looked at him and asked, "Trip? Where are we going?"

Ash's jaw dropped and he said unbelievingly, "I didn't tell you?"

Mina shook her head.

Ash said, "We're going to do a concert in a town called Angel Grove!"

Shadow choked on his coffee and dropped his newspaper.

When he recovered, he said weakly, "What?"

Ash huffed and said, "Am I really so boring as to make everyone not pay attention? We. Are. Going. To. Angel. Grove. Tomorrow!"

Shadow stared off into space unbelievingly.

Ash continued, "We're going there and doing a concert in three days, but I figured that we needed a vacation anyway, so I booked us there for a week! Won't this be fun?!"

Shadow said, "No."

Ash scowled and said, "And why is that?"

Shadow said, "Because I used to live there."

Ash scoffed, "So just because you used to live there is enough reason to not go there?"

Shadow shook his head and said, "No, that isn't the reason."

Ash tapped his foot and said, "So what's your reason?"

Shadow stood and walked over to the window, staring off into space.

Finally he said, "Do you know why I left Angel Grove?"

Mina asked, "Is it crowded or something?"

Shadow shook his head and said, "No, no. It would be a perfect vacation spot."

Ash said, "So what's so bad?"

Shadow said, "It's monster alley. It would be a perfect place to live, except that monsters attack there all the time. Why do you think school is so cheap over there?"

Ash paled a little.

Shadow continued, "Fortunately, the Power Rangers live there or something. They always stop the monsters. But the monsters always grow, so buildings are always smashed. It's amazing that the place is still standing every week."

No one spoke.

Shadow turned back and said, "And that's why I left."

Ash stood and said, "I'll call and say that something else has come up."

Shadow waved his hand and said, "They won't believe you. We can always hope that no monsters will attack this week. We'll go."

Shadow's communicator beeped, and Shadow said, "Speaking of going, I have to take this phone call. Go ahead and pack. I'll be ready when I come back."

Shadow ran off, and Mina followed.

Shadow paused in the hallway and looked back at Mina.

Shadow smiled and said, "It won't do me much good to tell you to stay put this time, would it?"

She shook her head with a smile.

Shadow sighed and said, "C'mere."

She walked up to him, and Shadow said to his communicator, "Go for Shadow."

They heard Alpha say, "Ay-yay-yai! There's a monster in Angle Grove, Shadow, and we need you!"

Shadow said, "I'll be there soon, Shadow out!"

He looked at Mina and said, "I hope you know how to fight, 'cause I won't be able to protect you forever."

She nodded.

Shadow looked straight ahead, his face becoming serious, and shouting, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tigerzord!" Shadow shouted, morphing into his Ranger form.

He grabbed Mina around the waist, pulled her close, and shouted, "Chaos Relocate!"

They arrived in the thick of battle, where the rest of the Rangers were already morphed and fighting.

Mina prepped herself for battle, but paused when Shadow took off his gauntlets.

He threw them into the air and took off the gloves underneath, handing them to Mina.

He caught his gauntlets and said, "Those'll give you a power boost similar to our morph. Put 'em on."

She took off her own gloves and put them in her pockets, slipping on the new gloves. She felt a small power surge, then Shadow rushed into battle.

Mina noted that she was rusty in her fighting technique, but the gloves enhanced her senses and definitely helped bringing her back up to speed. She also noted how much power Shadow put into his fighting style; she herself wasn't hurting the monsters, instead manipulating them out of her way.

Shadow jumped in and slashed Mina's monsters, sheathing his sword and saying, "Okay, maybe I _can_ protect you forever."

Mina scowled at him.

Shadow continued, "It seems that you're more of a speed type than a balanced. Want a team up?"

Mina glanced at the monsters that Shadow had slain, and said, "That'd probably be a good idea."

They got into a team fighting stance and rushed forward at the same time. They rushed at the first monster, and jumped into the air to perform a kick.

At the last second, Shadow disappeared like a ghost, Mina striking the Putty's chest plate as Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at another.

They landed at the same time, and Shadow got into a victorious stance as the two Putties fell as an explosion.

He grabbed Mina's hand and threw her into the air, crouching and charging Chaos Energy.

She yelped in surprise, but guessed what was happening next.

Shadow shot up like a rocket, curling into a ball.

Mina brought her hands together into a combined knuckle, and slammed Shadow downward, the black hedgehog striking the ground and creating a Chaos earthquake.

He bounced and surged with more Chaos energy, shooting back up to Mina.

Mina crouched in midair, and kicked both legs down on the Chaos Spin Dash, launching it down again while propelling herself higher into the air.

Shadow struck the ground again, seeming like he was squashed in his ball-like attack. He shot back up even faster like a high-bounce ball.

Mina watched the ebony hedgehog fly at her, and the world slowed around her. Everything turned a shade darker, as if clouds cover the sky.

She looked around in awe, until she notice her gloves. They glowed a bright yellow.

She smiled and brought her right hand back, power surging into it. It flashed twice slowly, then time resumed.

She threw her arm forward, her fist striking Shadow and launching the hedgehog forward like a meteor.

Just before Shadow struck the Putties in his path, he flashed twice quickly, time freezing and turning darker before it resumed, sending Shadow careening through all the Putties.

He bounced at an angle, spun in place midair for a second, then uncurled and landed on his feet. With a smirk, he turned around to face Mina…

…And got blasted in the chest.

"**Shadow!**" Mina screamed, racing to her fallen hero.

She plopped next to him and shook him, shouting, "Shadow! Can you hear me?! Wake up!"

The rest of the Rangers dispelled the remaining Putties and monster in a hurry, rushing to Mina's side and Shadow's aid. Although they never demorphed, Mina knew that they were worried about Shadow too.

The Blue Ranger threw off Shadow's helmet and snapped his fingers next to the hedgehog's ear. He was unresponsive. The Blue Ranger was hesitant to say his verdict, instead choosing to check Shadow's pulse before…

Good, his pulse was strong.

"He's fine, probably hit by a stunner or something," he announced. The rest of the Rangers let out a relieved sigh. Mina however, isn't a Power Ranger.

"Shadow! Wake up!" Mina cried, shaking him violently. She closed her eyes and prayed that he was all right.

"I'm up, I'm up, geez…" Shadow coughed, clutching his head.

"Shadow! You're all right!" Mina cried, hugging him.

"Technically, I'm stunned. But since you won't let me take a nap…" Shadow growled playfully.

Mina grew serious and said, "Don't you dare die on me, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow growled, "You make it seem like you're going to make a song about me leaving you."

Mina replied dryly, "That's not a bad idea."

Mina looked at the gloves she was wearing and took them off, handing them back to Shadow.

Shadow looked at the gloves and took off one of the inhibitor rings on them, handing it to Mina.

"Keep this, just in case."

They felt an earthquake, and Shadow jumped to his feet.

"We'll do a whole performance later about losing each other," Shadow said, "But for now, we need Thunderzord Power, **NOW!**"

The Dinozords and the Tigerzord appeared, and the other Rangers called upon their respective Thunderzords.

"Mas-a-todon-a, Lion, Thundazord Powa!"

"Pteradactyl, Firebird, Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops, Pegasus, Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger, Qilin, Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrann-a-saurus, Red Dragon, Thundazord Powa!"

The Zords were each struck by lightning and changed into their respective Thunderzords.

The Rangers and Mina jumped into the Thunderzords, Mina landing with Shadow in the Tigerzord.

"Okay Shadow, this might be a stupid question, but where's your Thunderzord?" Mina questioned.

He glanced back at her and proceeded to do a cool stance while saying dramatically, "Dragonzord, Tigerzord, Thunderzord Power!" He paused in that stance for a second, then dropped into a fighter's stance as his Zord did the same thing.

Mina scowled at him and said, "That was mean."

Shadow chuckled and said, "Okay, you got me on that one."

"Guys! Form the Thunder Megazord!" Shadow commanded.

The Red Dragon Zord changed into a robot form as the other Zords changed into armor.

The Red Dragon Zord landed in the Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger's Zords (Which had changed into feet and leg armor), and the Firebird Zord wrapped around the waist of it as the Lion Zord broke apart and formed the rest of the armor.

It caught a giant sword in a sheath, and the Red Ranger announced, "Thunda Megazord, Ready for battle-a!"

The battle was easy. Leaving without saying good bye was impossible. So, the duo said good bye (A lot) and returned back to the stage eventually.

When they came back however, Shadow was rewarded with a punch to the jaw from Ash.

Shadow rubbed his chin and said, "What the heck was that for?"

Ash punched him again and shouted, "You perverted bastard! Stay away from Mina!"

Shadow deflected the punch with ease and said, "What'd I say and/or do?"

Ash paused and said, "I didn't catch all of it, since I don't speak emo…"

Shadow growled a little.

"…But you basically said that Mina was your little something or other, me and her together is now history, and that I'd better watch myself or face your wrath." Ash finished, getting into a fighting stance.

Shadow nodded and said, "That **does** sound like something I'd say and/or do. But I haven't been here for an hour. I had to go to Angel Grove to fix something."

Ash scoffed and said, "As if I'll believe that, you-"

Shadow pointed his thumb at Mina and said, "She's my alibi. Was she here when I was? 'Cuz she was with me the whole time."

Ash growled and said, "Mina, is this true?"

Mina nodded.

Ash's shoulders slumped and he said, "Good, 'cuz I was afraid to punch him again."

Shadow smirked at Ash, but became serious and said, "So what does this faker look like?"

Ash paced back and forth, thinking, until he said, "Just like you, except that he was different somehow. Meaner. More conceited. Perverted."

Shadow growled at the last remark.

Ash glanced at him and said, "Almost like the first time you were here."

Shadow paced back and forth now, pondering this faker, then he growled and walked to the door.

Mina stopped him and said, "Where do you think you're going? We have to prepare for the concert tonight!"

Shadow glanced at her and murmured, "So you were serious."

Mina nodded.

Shadow walked out the door saying sarcastically, "For a walk in the park. Want to join me?"

Shadow actually** did **mean he was going for a walk in the park, and it was a beautiful day.

Mina breathed in the natural park air and watched couples walk by enjoying the scenery. She glanced at Shadow to see if he was having as good of a time as she was…

Shadow was staring off into space, simply following the path ahead of them. Mina frowned slightly and took his hand, which woke Shadow from his daydream and made him look at her with a smile.

She leaned in and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Shadow said nothing, his smile shrinking slightly but still there.

He murmured, "You wouldn't understand."

She frowned and said, "I wouldn't understand, or you don't think I wouldn't understand, Mr. Hedgehog?"

Shadow's smile brightened and he led her to a park bench.

They sat down with a sigh, then Shadow said simply, "You remind me of her."

Mina raised an eyebrow and said, "Who?"

Shadow murmured, "Maria."

Mina said, "I don't understand."

Shadow gently clasped her hands and looked into her eyes, saying, "Then I shall show you."

The inhibitor ring Mina was wearing started glowing again, and she blinked.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring out into space, looking down at the earth.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She turned and saw Shadow standing next to her, staring out into space.

"Yes, it is." She breathed, marveling at the beauty of the planet.

"I'll bet it's prettier when you're on it." Shadow continued.

"I'll bet it is!" agreed a female voice, startling Mina.

She looked around for the girl, but saw no one.

She looked back at Shadow, who was staring just a bit above her.

"I can't wait to see it!" exclaimed the female voice.

Mina felt something clasp her hand, and turned to see Shadow standing on the other side of her, holding her hand.

With his other hand, he pointed down, and she looked.

She noticed that she was wearing a blue dress. She also noticed how big her feet were.

Shadow pulled her towards him, and finally Mina knew where the other girl's voice came from.

Standing where she was was a twelve year old Overlander, wearing the same dress, and it was the girl's feet that Mina saw.

Shadow whispered to her, "This is my memory. We are invisible to myself and Maria."

Mina asked, "Why am I wearing a dress?"

Shadow smirked and said, "Would you rather be naked?"

He laughed at her reaction and said, "I thought you'd look beautiful in it."

She blushed and looked at Maria.

"So that's Maria?" she asked.

Shadow nodded and said, "My best friend."

Shadow said, "You remind me of her, Mina."

She glanced back at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow stared wistfully at Maria. "Her humor. Her seriousness. Her naivety. Every time I look into your eyes…"

He looked at Mina. "I see Maria. It's like… reincarnation, if you will. Everything I do… Not all of it will you or Maria understand or approve of… But you'll still acknowledge me as a person, not an animal."

Mina looked out the window in silence.

Finally, she asked, "Why me?"

Shadow looked at the floor and said, "I didn't think much of it at first… I thought… It would be Rouge all over again. She was after my body and my riches, not my soul. She may have felt differently… but that's what I read from her body language. But you… You care for **me**. Not my body, but my soul." He stared hard at her and said, "That's why I love you, Mina."

Suddenly without warning, the world around them shattered. The two were suddenly transported away, Mina shrieking in terror while Shadow roared in surprise.

Vibrant color filled their vision as all of reality was seemingly stripped away as the world lurched from under their feet. Then, as suddenly as it began, the two were dropped by the teleportation in an undignified heap.

Mina lay gasping for breath, shuddering slightly from shock and fear, while Shadow struggled to his knees.

They both blinked rapidly to clear the spots left by the brightness of light from the transport and when their eyesight had sufficiently recovered, they both realized quickly that they were back in the park, staring at each other, their hands clasped between them.

Shadow let out a surprised, "What the…" but cut himself off when he heard a sarcastic clapping coming from behind him.

The pair turned to see Shadow leaning on a nearby tree with a smirk as he clapped slowly.

"Yes, yes," He said venomously, "That's why I love you. But is that why you love me, My Songoose?"

Shadow jumped to his feet and advanced on the other hedgehog, who stepped backwards.

They faced each other with a growl, settling into two very different stances.

Mina, keeping her distance but not allowing herself to get too far away, got a good look at the two and noted the similarities and also the blatant differences.

The one on her left, the one who had leaned against the tree when she and the other Shadow arrived, wore a green bandanna on his neck, a torn green muscle shirt that still exposed his white chest fur, a pair of torn jeans, and green bracelets on all four of his inhibitor rings. His mouth was curled up in a sarcastic, almost creepy smile, while his eyes reflected a harsh cynical gleam.

The Shadow to her right wore a dirty white top, light-blue jeans, and a belt that held his morpher in nearly plain view, along with white bracelets on all four of his inhibitor rings. His face was curled into a frowning scowl but his eyes held a kinder light, more calm and thoughtful, though at the moment, his eyes were glinting dangerously.

The two squared off, launching themselves forward. Both had a very unique style of fighting despite being the same person.

The "green" Shadow threw a shoulder tackle at his double, who dodged with ease, the "green" one shooting past with his own overpowered momentum.

The "white" Shadow charged and attacked savagely, his short hedgehog claws protruding from his gloves as he clawed and kicked like… well, a tiger.

The "green" Shadow yanked his duplicate into the air and threw him into the tree that he once stood, and the "white" one went limp, hit the tree, and landed on all fours with a hiss.

The "green" one on top of "white" Shadow and threw all of his power into a stomp attack.

"White" Shadow hurriedly grabbed his copy's other ankle and gave it a strong yank, making the "green" Shadow topple on top of him in a heap.

They both warped to their feet in wary stances.

The "green" Shadow declared, "The day you let go of the Green Dragon technique to receive the White Tiger technique is the worst mistake you've made! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!"

The "white" Shadow countered, "I let it go because it lowered my greatest defense: speed!"

The "green" Shadow scoffed and said, "Who needs speed, and defense for that matter, when you can destroy anything you see?"

The "white" one replied with his own query, "What's the point of having so much power if you can't catch your target?"

"Touché." The "green" responded.

The sparring continued with "green" Shadow initiating a jumping back kick, while "white" Shadow ducked under it and spiked his copy higher into the air. He warped and performed a double knuckle, driving them both to the ground.

"Green" Shadow threw "white" Shadow away from him, and started to charge a Chaos Lance.

"White" Shadow spun vertically through the air and launched a Chaos Spear, landing and running at "green" Shadow with Chaos energy building in his open palms.

"Green" Shadow hurriedly threw his lance, and the failed lance and successful spear collided, fizzling out.

Growing tired of the little dispute, "green" Shadow caught both of his double's open palms with his closed fists and said, "Hold it."

The "white" one scowled, "What?"

The "green" smirked, "We both think we're the real Shadow, so let's move on to what we're both here for."

They both turned to Mina, who, confused and extremely wary of confrontation, backed up a step, her eyes darting between the two.

"Which one of us do you think is real, Mina? That Faker or me?" The "green" one said.

"One of us is a clone, Mina. The Green Dragon coin can change anyone." The "white" one said gently.

Mina was torn. The "white" Shadow had admitted that either one of them could be real! But the green seemed so real. His mannerisms were perfectly matched to the white one beside him, and the inflection in his voice was the same, though he spoke with the roughness of Shadow's Dragonzord days.

The "white" one said thoughtfully, "I think I'm the real one…"

The other one scoffed, turning his back to the other and saying over his shoulder in the "white's" direction, "I'm the real one! You're too pathetic to be real! White and Good. Pushover."

The two started arguing again, their voices escalating until they were shouting at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, they both were quiet when Mina let out a squeak of terror.

They turned back to Mina, silence descending over the tree. Mina's eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she contemplated her dilemma.

The "green" Shadow said, "Mina, it's me! I'm Shadow! I'm the one that you fell in love with!"

The "white" one said, his voice softer, more kind than that of the "green", "No Mina, it's me. I'm the one you love!"

"You fell in love with Shadow for the power! Come with me and I'll show you my power!" The "green" said, his voice harsh and unforgiving, still stuck in the past.

The "white" one pleaded softly, saying "Mina, it's me. I would never hurt you. You know that. Search your heart, search your emotions!"

Mina blinked, a single tear slipping down her muzzle. Both Shadows were convincing. Both seemed to be the real one.

Somehow she still stood, indecisive, while her heart screamed at her, _It's the White one, you idiot. You fell in love with that one. Just look at his face, look at his eyes, Girl! How can you be so blind? How can you not see it?_

She remained stationary, unconvinced, until "white" Shadow said one thing that took her breath away and made her heart stutter.

He looked into her eyes, really looked in them, and whispered, "Who do you trust?"

They both stared at her, but the "green" one started edging away.

The "white" one went down on one knee and held up a hand, offering it to her as he said, "Do you trust me?"

Slowly, the mongoose took his hand, hearing something in his voice that convinced her. She glanced at the other Shadow, who stood fuming were he stood.

"You… _You…_" He growled, powering with Chaos energy.

Mina's Shadow stood in front of her defensively, arms out to make him a bigger target.

Behind him, Mina began to panic as she realized what Shadow was willing to do for her.

"You think you're _so_ damn holy, accepting that _lie_ that Maria weaved into our f*cking imagination!" "Green" Shadow screamed, shooting a Chaos Lance at Shadow. Mina cringed, though Shadow never flinched.

"It is a choice that was mine to make all along. I should have listened back then too. Maria was right. She always was!" The real Shadow replied.

The bolt of pure Chaos energy struck Shadow in the chest but surprisingly it did no damage as Shadow somehow absorbed it.

"Green" Shadow continued, "We are the embodiment of darkness! Or have you forgotten how badly Sonic pounded that into us?! We are Shadow! Light means nothing to us!"

Shadow smirked and said, "Shadows need the Light in order to be shadows. And darkness trembles to the Light! And since when have I listened to anything that bald-chested freak says?"

He charged Chaos energy himself and shouted, "Chaos…" Time froze for two seconds, himself flashing twice before time resumed and he shouted, "**METEOR!**"

He unleashed a giant Chaos laser that destroyed the evil clone, who screamed until disintegration. Shadow breathed heavily, managing to smile at Mina though that last move had exhausted him.

"So, where were we?" He mumbled to her, with a slight grin.

Shaking her head, Mina helped Shadow to his feet and said, "We were going home to make some songs for tonight."

With a short laugh, Shadow limped alongside his "Songoose" and whispered to her, "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, a crater in the ground shook a little, and a hand punched out, desperately trying to claw out of the crater.

The Shadow clone broke out with a roar, all of his clothes burned completely off, with the exception of his green-striped inhibitor rings. His hair was ruffled into an almost Fleetway Super-Sonic style, but his entire body was covered in dust, making him a dirty grey and his stripes almost brown. He inspected himself, astounded that he was still alive, then clench one hand into a fist and said as his mouth curled into a sadistic smile, "Oh, how ironic fate can be!"

* * *

><p>Mina worked on her songs with the band when the two got back. There was no way Shadow's songs would be better than hers that day! She felt that the songs were a bit sad, but to lose Shadow… She couldn't think of how her life would be without him.<p>

While he wasn't as funny as certain other people, he seemed to hold teams together like glue; the Power Rangers, her band, even just himself and Mina he held together with sheer determination.

She was prepared that night, opening with one of her hits, before announcing, "Tonight, I'm going to fight against Shadow for the best song of the night! I challenged him to make a song about losing someone special; perhaps a boyfriend or girlfriend, and he gave me the same challenge! I'll sing first, and see what Shadow has to say."

Since Shadow didn't practice with the band, he had shown Fist how to play some chords. Fist started strumming as Mina started singing.

"_There's a fire, starting in my heart; Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark. _

"_Finally, I can see you crystal clean. Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare. _

"_See how I'll leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. _

"_There's a fire, starting in my heart; reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark. _

"_The scars of your love remind me of us; they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. _

"_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless; I can't help feeling…_"

The band started up for the chorus as Mina sang, "_We could've had it all! Rollin' in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands! But you played it, to the beat…_"

Mina continued, "_Baby, I have no story to be told. But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn! _

"_Think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared. _

"_The scars of your love, remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all! _

"_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling... _

"_We could've had it all! Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands. And you played it, to the beat… We could've had it all! Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands. But you played it, with a beating…_"

"_Throw your soul through every open door, count your blessings to find what you look for! _

"_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, you pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow! _

"_We could've had it all… We could've had it all… Yeah, it all, it all, it all… _

"_We could've had it all! Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands. And you played it, to the beat… _

"_We could've had it all! Rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands. But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat…_"

The audience clapped and cheered as Shadow walked onto the stage.

When it had quieted down enough, Shadow shouted, "That was great, right?!"

The audience cheered.

"But," he continued, motioning with his hands to calm down, "I can do better."

The audience booed him, but Shadow ignored them and said, "Let's hear her next song!"

Mina turned on her stage piano, adjusted it, and started playing. She started singing. "_I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. _

"_It was dark, and I was over; until you kissed my lips, and you saved me. _

"_My hands, they were strong; but my knees were far too weak. _

"_To stand, in your arms, without falling to your feet._"

She looked at the audience and sang, "_But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew; all the things, you'd say, they were never true, never true; and the games, you played, you would always win, always win…_"

She sang, "_But I set fire to the rain, watch it pour as I touch your face. _

"_Well it burned while I cried, 'cuz I heard it screaming out your name. Your name…_"

She continued, "_When I lay with you, I could stay there; close my eyes… Feel you here, forever; you and me together, nothing is better! _

"'_Cuz there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew; all the things you'd say, they were never true, never true; and the games, you played, you would always win, always wiin… _

"_But I set fire, to the rain! Watch it pour as I touched your face! Well it burned while I cried, 'cuz I heard it screaming out your name, your name... _

"_I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames! Well I felt something died, 'cuz I knew that was the last time, the last time…_"

She looked at Shadow and sang, "_Sometimes I wake up by the door; That heart must be waitin' for ya… Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for ya… _

"_I set fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well it burned while I cried, 'cuz I heard it screaming out your name, your name… _

"_I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames! Well I felt something died, 'cuz I knew that was the last time, the last time, oh…_"

The crowd cheered again, Shadow walking onstage and clapping.

"That was great. But," he said looking at Mina, "Is that the song you want me to beat, or do you want to knock my socks off before I win?"

The audience booed Shadow again, but Mina laughed and said, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Shadow. Is your song so good that you sing one song against my two songs?"

Shadow replied, "No. I think my one song is better than your _three _songs."

Mina said sarcastically, "You're so modest!"

The crowd laughed. "Very well, I do believe I'll knock your socks off!" She said, sitting down on her piano bench.

She started playing her piano, singing her final song. "_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. _

"_I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you... _

"_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. _

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over..._"

She paused and took a breath, then continued, "_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, oh, I wish nothing but the best of you too don't forget me, I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead," Yeah…_"

Mina continued, _"You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. _

"_We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days. _

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over…_

" _Never mind, I'll find someone like you, oh, I wish nothing but the best for you too! Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

"_Nothing compares no worries or cares regrets and mistakes that our memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_"

She paused again, then continued."_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, oh, I wish nothing but the best for you don't forget me, I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, oh, I wish nothing but the best for you too don't forget me, I beg I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Yeah…_"

The audience cheered and Shadow applauded.

"That's pretty catchy, for a sad song." Shadow commented.

The audience laughed.

Shadow pretended to have his guitar and sang the chorus, to which everyone laughed and cheered for, before he grew mildly serious again and said, "Well, three strikes. My turn."

Mina scowled, though with a smile, and said, "I'd love to see how your song will be better than mine. How sad can you make a catchy song?"

Shadow smirked and answered, "Depends on the wording of the lyrics, as well as how far you'd follow through with the song to show how heartfelt it is. You know that, that's why songs are a success!"

The audience applauded Shadow's words, and he said, "All right, let's do this!"

Shadow focused on his microphone and readied himself. Music faded in, and he started singing in a higher octave than normal, sounding younger than he actually was. "_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh take, take, take it all, but you never give._"

He turned to Mina and sang, "_Shoulda known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open._"

His face filled with sorrow as he said, "_Why were they open?_"

"_I gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash. Tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love was all I ever asked, 'cuz what you don't understand…_"

Shadow looked back at the audience as he reached the chorus and sang, "_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! Oh…_"

He turned back to Mina and sang, "_I would go through all this pain…_"

He pointed his fingers like a gun to his head. "_Take a bullet straight through my brain…_"

He walked until they were face to face, and sang, "_I would die for you baby… But you won't do the same._"

He turned away saying, "_No, no no no…_"

He returned to the center of the stage and continued. "_Black, black. Black 'n blue. Beat me 'til I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey when you get make to where you're from. Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are. Yeah, you'll smile in my face, then rip the brakes out my car._"

"_I gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash. Tossed it in the trash, yes you did! To give me all your love is all I ever asked! _

"'_Cuz what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! Oh… I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you baby… But you wouldn't do the same!_"

He turned again to Mina and sang, "_If my body was on fire, ooh, you'd watch it burn down in flames!_"

He went down to his knees and continued,"_You said you loved me, you're a liar, 'cuz you never, ever, ever did baby…_"

He smirked and stood, singing stronger than before, "_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! Oh… I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, would die for you baby, but you won't do the same. No, you won't do the same. You wouldn't do the same! Ooh, you'd never do the same! No, no no no…_"

Shadow bowed as the audience cheered, and he said, "So who won?"

The audience roared, but it was undecided as to who had won.

He shrugged and said, "You're all entitled to your own opinion. Unless I lost. But anyways, good night everybody! See you in Angel Grove!"

He then proceeded to walk off the stage.

He walked into the living room and stretched, then sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

Mina sat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ash and Fist watched the two from the kitchen, Fist drinking a soda.

"I told ya."

Ash scowled at Fist.

Fist raised an eyebrow. "What? I did!"

Ash's face drooped and he sighed, "Yes, you did."

Fist continued, "They look good together."

Ash growled, "Don't push it."

Fist gulped and murmured, "Sorry."

Just then, Zach and Joe zoomed into the living room screaming, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Shadow yelped in surprise and both he and Mina fell off the couch.

"Gah…" Shadow murmured before getting up and glancing at the two.

Ash sighed and murmured to Fist, "There's one way to end this."

Fist looked at him with a bit of concern, but said nothing.

Ash continued, "And you're going to help me."

Fist gagged on air before turning and hissing at him, "Are you insane?!"

Ash smiled deviously and answered, "Maybe."

He walked over to them and said, "I'll play. Stakes are a hundred dollars per person."

Zach looked at him unbelievingly, before turning into a huge grin and exclaiming, "Okay!"

He turned to Shadow and Mina and asked, "Are you two in?"

Shadow scowled and said nothing.

Mina thought about it and said, "A hundred dollars is a lot of money…"

Joe hopped up and down excitedly and said, "Winner gets it all!"

Mina looked at Shadow, who glared back. Mina gave a slight nod to the hedgehog.

Shadow scowled and growled, "We're in. But there are ground rules."

Ash asked, "Such as?"

Shadow answered, "It has to be possible to do. Jumping off the roof is out. Dancing in potato salad is out. Daring someone to directly forfeit is out. So if everyone can survive doing it, then it's acceptable. Minor exceptions. You can only forfeit before your turn starts or after it ends, not when you hear the challenge."

Joe exclaimed, "I'll go first! Shadow, Truth or Dare?!"

Shadow answered, "Hm. Dare."

Joe shouted, "Do ten single-handed cartwheels!"

Shadow sighed and did so.

Zach turned to Mina and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Mina answered, "Truth."

Zach said, "Is purple your favorite color?"

Shadow snorted and said, "Her favorite color is sky blue. Purple and green simply looks better on her in her opinion."

Mina blinked, her mouth open, as she was going to answer exactly that.

Shadow continued, "Ash, Truth or Dare?"

Ash said, "Dare."

Shadow smirked and said, "Get us pizza. You must use everyone's full name, including middle initials, in every sentence you say in place of pronouns until you get it.."

Ash sputtered as everyone laughed. He huffed and rose to his feet, saying, "Ash Cole Mongoose will get Ash Cole Mongoose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Joseph Tortilla Boxer, Zachary Big Hoss, Fist the Echidna, and Mina the Mongoose pizza. What toppings do Shadow the Hedgehog, Joseph Tortilla Boxer, Zachary Big Hoss, and Mina Mongoose want?"

Shadow answered, "Hmm, I think Shadow the Hedgehog wants Supreme Meat Lover's Cheese Crust."

He turned to Joe and asked, "Your middle name is Tortilla?"

Joe said defensively, "It's a better middle name than "The." Me Joe want Bacon and Anchovies."

Ash got everyone's orders and stalked out the door. He paused at the door and shouted back, "Hey Zach, Truth or Dare?!" Zach shouted back, "Dare!" Ash shouted, "Do the Macarena until Ash C. Mongoose comes back!" as he walked out the door.

Zach arghed as Fist pulled an Ipod from his pocket and started playing the Macarena.

Mina turned to Joe and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Joe looked defiantly at her and said dramatically, "I'm not afraid! Dare, I say!"

Mina smiled sweetly and said, "Do a handstand for ten seconds."

Joe puffed his chest out and said again dramatically, "Challenge Accepted!"

Handstands are harder for some people than others. Needless to say, Joe fell into the former group.

When his ten seconds were up, Ash walked in through the door with the pizzas as Fist cut off the Macarena and Zach dropped to the floor.

"Never again…" Zach wheezed.

Ash whacked him and said, "Get up you baby. It could've been worse."

Zach didn't move, but groaned, "How?"

Ash said one word: "Carmelldansen."

Zach was up immediately.

Mina grabbed a slice and commented, "Oh c'mon! It's not that bad."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's a Caramel Dancing?"

Fist simply said, "Another day" and that was the end of that.

Ash gnawed on a pizza slice before asking, "So, who's turn is it?"

Joe flailed his hands around and exclaimed, "Me! Me!"

He looked around before his eyes fell on Fist (Who started to look uncomfortable).

He then smiled and said, "Heeeeey Fist! Truth or Dare?!"

Fist gulped down his slice and said, "Truth."

Joe exclaimed, "Is it true that you broke Ash's Ipod?!"

Ash choked on his slice of pizza before shouting, "You **broke** my Ipod?!"

Fist gulped before whimpering, "Yes."

Ash leapt up to throttle him before Zach said in a singsong voice, "Heeeey Ash! Truth or Dare?!"

Ash gave Fist a death glare before sitting back down and saying, "Dare."

Zach smiled a devious smile and said, "Oppa Gangnam Style."

Ash's face paled considerably.

Shadow raised an eyebrow again before asking, "What?"

Joe looked at him incredulously before saying, "What?! You seriously need to go on the internet more!"

He yanked his Iphone from his pocket before saying, "This is Oppa Gangnam Style. Deadpool version."

Shadow's face went from neutral to horrified in one minute.

"And…" Shadow gulped before continuing, "Ash has to dance and sing that?"

Joe answered, "No, just dance it."

Shadow blinked once before simply saying, "I'm gonna go hide."

Ash said, "Before I dance and you leave, Truth or Dare?"

Shadow said, "It's my turn next, not yours."

Ash said condescendingly, "I highly doubt anything you can come up with could be worse than what I'm gonna be doing."

Shadow had no response to that, other than "Dare."

Ash said, "Five consecutive backflips without using your hands."

Shadow sighed and did so before disappearing so as to not witness the horrors of Ash doing a horrible rendition of Oppa Gangnam Style.

Once Ash was done, Shadow came back and asked, "Hey Joe, Truth or Dare?"

Joe said, "Dare!"

Shadow said, "Sing 'Singing in the Rain.'"

Joe yanked an umbrella out of nowhere and started to prance around while singing "Singing in the Rain."

Once he had the song out of his system, Mina turned to Shadow and said, "Hey Shadow, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Shadow said, folding his arms.

Mina said, "Do a spinning backflip!"

Shadow sighed and asked, "Before I do this… **Why in the world do you all keep making me do things that involve spins or backflips?!**"

_One hour later_

Shadow's left eye twitched dangerously.

"Hey Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Zach asked.

Shadow growled, "I swear to God that if someone makes me do another spin or backflip, I will personally make sure that the next time that person does dare, he or she will be sniffing my dirty laundry. Dare."

Zach's eyebrows waggled as he said, "Breakdance."

Shadow huffed, although he was glad to not do another flip. He proceeded to moonwalk, then spun onto his hands and started breakdancing. He finished with a double Bounce-Attack and landed on his feet.

Ash and Mina clapped for Shadow. They had long since flunked from the game. Shadow turned to Joe and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Joe clapped his hands thoughtfully before answering, "Truth!"

Shadow smirked and asked, "Is it true that you accidentally knocked Ash's toothbrush into the toilet?"

Ash jolted and said, "Say whut?"

Joe sweatdropped before saying, "Yes. I forfeit now."

He then jumped to his feet and ran like a madman away from the furious Ash on his tail, yelling over his shoulder, "It was worth it!"

Shadow turned to Fist, who gulped.

"It's your turn." Shadow stated, crossing his arms and legs to be more relaxed.

Fist fought an internal battle with himself. Ash told him to that should Ash quit, he would have to do this for him. And boy, he _really_ did **not** want to do it. Then again, it was for a good cause…

"Uh, Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Fist asked, bracing himself, knowing that Shadow had yet to pick Truth, and the odds that he would were very unlikely…

"Dare." Shadow said, his eyes closing halfway, as if tired.

Fist gulped and said, "I dare you to do a one night stand with Mina!"

Needless to say, Shadow tripped while sitting down (Which takes Mad Skillz) as Mina froze in her seat.

Shadow sat up from where he fell and sputtered, "W-What?!"

Mina realized what was happening, and began to blush profusely.

Fist stated, "You heard me."

Shadow sat there, shocked.

Joe began humming a song, although it was so out of tune that it was anyone's guess as to what he was humming.

Ash was mentally fist-pumping. All according to plan!

Fist gulped as he analyzed the situation that Ash had gotten them all into. Many different possibilities whirled through his head, but one held fast with absolute certainty.

Mina stood and silently walked to where Shadow sat, grabbed his wrist, and led him away, Shadow looking like a lamb to the slaughter the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Tloj: Here's the POV'ed <em>ahem <em>scene. You're welcome to skip if you don't like _ahem _scenes. Don't forget, Mina is underlined and Shadow is BOLD. So, BOLD UNDERLINED would be both thinking the same thing at the same time.**

* * *

><p><span>I lead him to his room and close and lock the door behind us. His head is stuck in the clouds, I beg him to come down, saying, "Boy, quit fooling around!"<span>

**I hear her and look at her.** **I countered, "I love the view from up here, warm sun, wind in my ear."**

I think to myself _"We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the Rhythm of Love."_

**I say finally give in and say half-heartedly, "We may only have tonight…" **

I smile and respond, **"**Until the morning sun your mine." 

"**All mine****…" **

"**Play the music low, and-" **

"**swing to the Rhythm of love…"**

My heart beats like a drum… A guitar string to the strum; A beautiful song to be sung…

**She's got blues eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she'd laughing at me, she rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine…**

**We may only have tonight, Until the morning sun you're mine, All mine, Play the music low, and swing to the Rhythm of Love…**

When the moon is low, We can dance in slow-motion…

…**And all your tears will subside… All your tears will dry…**

…And long after I'm gone, you'll still be humming along, and I will keep you in my mind,**The way you make love so fine…**

**We may only have tonight, Until the morning sun you're mine, All mine, Play the music low, and swing to the Rhythm of Love…**

**Play the music low, and swing to the Rhythm of Love…**

**She falls asleep with a smile as I turn off the light, silently singing to myself, **_**Swing to the Rhythm of Love…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Now those who skipped, go back and see what you missed. For those who were prepared for an actual <em>ahem<em> scene, SHAME ON YOU!**

**Saban currently owns Power Rangers, Sega owns Shadow, Archie owns Mina, and the songs are owned by their respective bands. I own the story, except for the bit that Half-Angel wrote. Oh, and news flash, Half-Angel is now beta-ing instead of me just winging it!**


	7. Chapter 6: White Tiger

**Chapter Six, White. **_**Pleased to meet you, won't you guess my name? But what's puzzling you? The nature of my game?**_

**Tloj: _And I'm back! Apologies for the wait, but here's your reward: my longest chapter... again? Huh, deja vu. Anywho, this is unbeta'd, as I can't find Half-Angel Writer. Hey, Half-Angel! Getting kinda concerned about you being alive right now..._**

**_I took something from Autoknight01, that being showing you what the songs are. So enjoy this chapter that seems to be multiple chapters put together!_**

**_Disclaimer! I only own what is mine! So there!_**

**_Disclaimer! If you feel you need a break, treat each act like a chapter, and do whatever you need to between chapters._**

**_Disclaimer! I like disclaimers!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Act I: The road trip<strong>

_**supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two walked into the kitchen<p>

where the rest of the band sat.

Ash flashed a smile and said, "Hey guys! Did you have fun?"

Shadow went right up to Fist and pointed his finger threateningly at him, snarling, "Eat a f*cking bar of soap."

Fist held his hands in front of his head just in case Shadow tried to punch him and said, "I forfeit, you win!"

Shadow sniffed, walked up to the fridge, and yanked out a package of bacon and some eggs. He said without turning around, "Ash."

Ash froze before turning slowly to Shadow and responding, "Yes?"

Shadow held an egg out at arm's length so that everyone could see, and crushed it with a satisfying crunch. The egg insides slid out of the ebony hedgehog's hand into the pan waiting underneath it.

Ash gulped.

Shadow said calmly, "I know you also had something to do with it. You two and I are going to have a long talk during the trip."

Both Ash and Fist looked worriedly at each other while Zach and Joe snickered.

After breakfast was served, Shadow packed his backpack (He doesn't carry much; his other pair of shoes, some extra gloves and inhibitor rings, a comb, and his toothbrush), packed Mina's suitcase (She actually had more… Shadow went through everything with her to make sure that everything was required. Most of it wasn't.), loaded everyone's luggage into the van (Though he had half a mind to leave Ash's), and got his money from Zach and Joe (who both thought he had forgotten and split it between them).

Once everyone was ready, Shadow drove them all to Angel Grove. Fist rode shotgun while Zach and Ash rode behind them and Joe and Mina sat behind them. It took most of the day, and Shadow spent the first few hours explaining to Ash and Fist certain things to never do to him, and the many ways that he could kill someone and get away with it if he wanted to. Shadow also stopped at a store and got some beef jerky for the trip.

Just after lunch, Shadow was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel a bit boredly. They still weren't anywhere near Angel Grove. He secretly wished he could just ask Zordon to warp them there, since he would need another Chaos Emerald or two to move everything they had packed, but that would blow his cover. But he was still bored.

He sighed and said aloud, "Do we have anything we could be doing right now? I'm getting bored."

Zach said, "Oh! We could play Punch Buggy! Or License Plate Bingo! Or Truth or-"

Shadow growled before he finished that last one, and Zach cut himself off right there.

Mina reached behind the seat and pulled out a children's keyboard. The only difference between it and something from Wal-Mart was that it had a full eighty-eight keys instead of whatever a child's piano carries.

Joe smirked and yanked a Guitar Hero controller from the back seat as Zack pulled drumsticks from his pocket.

Ash sighed and reached under his chair, pulling out mikes and some cables and handing them to Fist, who plugged them into the headset port on the car radio.

Shadow smirked and said, "Time to make some music!"

Mina started with her keyboard.

After a few seconds, Shadow started.

**(Captain Jack, by Billy Joel)**

Shadow: _Saturday night. And you're still hangin' around._

Joe: _Tired of livin' in your one horse town._

Ash: _You'd like to find a little hole in the ground. For a while. Mmm…_

Mina: _So you go to the village in your tie-died jeans,_

Fist: _And you stare at the junkies and the closet queens,_

Zach: _It's like some pornographic magazine,_

Joe: _And you smile. Mmm…_

The band started up as Shadow thought for a split second and sang, "_Captain Jack will get you high tonight! And take you to your special island! Captain Jack will get you by tonight! Just a little push, and you'll be smilin'! Oh, yeah…"_

Fist: _Your sister's gone out; she's on a date._

Ash: _You just sit at home and masturbate._

Zach: _Your phone is gonna ring soon, but you just can't wait for that call. Mmm…_

Mina: _So you stand on the corner in your New English clothes._

Shadow: _And you look so polished from your head down to your toes._

Joe: _Ah, but still your fingers gonna pick your nose, after all…_

Mina: _Captain Jack will get you high tonight, and take you to your special island! Captain Jack will get you by tonight! Just a little push, and you'll be smilin'! Oh… Oh yeah…_

Ash: _So you decide to take a holiday._

Shadow: _You got your tape deck and your brand new Chevrolet. _

Zach: _Ah, there ain't no place to go anyway ._

Joe: _What for? Mmm…_

Mina: _So you got everything, ah, but nothing's cool. _

Zach: _They just found your father in the swimming pool. _

Fist: _And you guess you won't be going back to school anymore._

Ash: _But Captain Jack will get you high tonight! And take you to your special island! Oh, Captain Jack will get you by tonight! Just a little push, and you'll be smilin'! La Lala! Oh yeah…_

Zach: _So you play your albums, and you smoke your pot. _

Shadow: _And you meet your girlfriend in the parking lot. _

Mina: _Oh, but still you're aching for the things you haven't got. _

Joe: _What went wrong? Mmm…_

Fist: _And if you can't understand why your world is so dead, why you've got to keep in style and feed your head. _

Shadow: _Well you're 21 and still your mother makes your bed, and that's too long! Oh, Oh Yeah!_

All: _Well Captain Jack will get you high tonight! And take you to your special island! Hell, now Captain Jack will get you by tonight! Just a little push, and you'll be smilin'!_ _Oh, Captain Jack will get you high tonight! And take you to your special island! Hey now Captain Jack would make you die tonight! Just a little push, and you'll be smilin'!_

They sang that song for a few more miles before Mina and Joe faded out their instruments, and Zach announced that he needed to use the restroom. Fortunately, the rest area was just ahead, and they switched seats. Ash now drove as Fist rode shotgun, Shadow and Mina sat next to each other, and Zach and Joe sat behind them. Shadow pulled out his acoustic guitar and tuned it before they sang another song.

**(American Pie, by Don McLean)**

Shadow: _A long, long time ago, _

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. _

Mina: _And, I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance, and... _

_Maybe they'd be happy for a while. _

Zach: _But, February made me shiver, with every paper I'd deliver. _

_Bad news on the doorstep - I couldn't take one more step. _

Mina: _I can't remember if I cried, when I read about his widowed bride; _

_Something touched me deep inside; the day the music died… _

Shadow: _So, bye bye, Miss American Pie, _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die! _

_This'll be the day that I die!_

(Shadow picked up his strumming as Zach picked up the pace.)

Mina: _Did you write the Book of Love and do you have faith in God, above? _

_If the Bible tells you so. _

Shadow: _Now, do you believe in Rock and Roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And... _

_Can you teach me how to dance real slow? _

Ash: _Well, I know that you're in love with him, 'cause I saw you dancing in the gym; _

_You both kicked off your shoes - man, I dig those rhythm and blues, Oh! _

Zach: _I was a lonely, teenage broncin' buck with a pink carnation and a pickup truck, but... _

All: _I knew I was out of luck the day the music died. _

Mina: _I started singing, bye bye, Miss American Pie! _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die._

_This'll be the day that I die._

Fist: _Now, for ten years we've been on our own, and moss grows fat on a Rolling Stone, but... _

_That's not how it used to be. _

Shadow: _When the Jester sang for the king and queen, in a coat he borrowed from James Dean- _

Mina: _In a voice that came from you and me! _

Shadow: _Oh, and while the King was looking down, the Jester stole His thorny crown!_

_The courtroom was adjourned - no verdict was returned! _

Ash: _And, while Lenin read a book on Marx the quartet practiced in the park, and... _

_We sang dirges in the dark the day the music died. _

Fist and Ash: _We were singing, bye bye, Miss American Pie, _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry! _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die! _

_This'll be the day that I die! _

Shadow: _Helter Skelter in the summer swelter - the Birds flew off with a fallout shelter; _

_Eight Miles High and falling fast! _

_It landed foul on the grass; _

_The players tried for a forward pass (with the Jester on the sidelines in a cast!) _

_Now, the halftime air was sweet perfume, while the Sergeants played a marching tune; _

_We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance! _

_'Cause the players tried to take the field - the marching band refused to yield; _

_Do you recall what was revealed, the day the music died? _

Joe and Zach: _We started singing, bye bye Miss American Pie, _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die. _

_This'll be the day that I die. _

Fist: _And, there we were, all in one place - a generation Lost in Space, _

_With no time left to start again. _

Shadow: _So, come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick - Jack Flash sat on a Candlestick, 'cause... _

_Fire is the Devil's only friend. _

Ash: _And, as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clenched in fists of rage! _

_No angel born in Hell could break that Satan's spell! _

_And, as the flames climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial rite, I saw... _

_Satan laughing with delight the day the music died. _

All: _He was singing, bye bye Miss American Pie. _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die! _

_This'll be the day that I die! _

Shadow: _I met a girl who sang the Blues, and I asked her for some happy news; _

_She just smiled and turned away. _

_I went down to the sacred store, where I'd heard the music years before, but... _

_The man there said the music wouldn't play… _

_And, in the streets the children screamed, the lover's cried, and the poets dreamed, but... _

_Not a word was spoken - the church bells all were broken. _

_And, the three men I admire most: the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they... _

Ash: _Caught the last train for the coast the day the music died… _

Shadow: _And, they were singing… bye bye Miss American Pie, _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die… _

_This'll be the day that I die… _

All: _They were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie, _

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry; _

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing... _

_This'll be the day that I die!_

They finally arrived in Angel Grove that evening. Shadow had called his friends ahead of time to let them know to prepare their place for guests, and they were ready when the band arrived. Shadow introduced his team, Mario, Luigi, Tikal, Amy, and Tails.

Tails greeted them and said, "We've heard that you guys are the ones to keep Shadow out of trouble, so we thought we'd spruce up the concert stage downtown and let you use it as a house while you're here. Consider it a prize for living with Shadow."

Shadow was pleasantly surprised at that fact, and thanked Tails for taking time to fix up an entire house for them.

Luigi stepped forward and stated, "Yeah, well, we're living there too. It's cheaper and the last gimongous monster wiped out our apartment."

Tails sweated and admitted, "That too."

Shadow pulled Tails aside and they had a private conversation, complete with various gestures and exclamatory profanities.

They returned with Shadow saying, "Okay, everything's prepared. Let's put our stuff away, and get dinner."

Mario said, "Oh, yes, I-a forgot-a! We are-a planning to go-a join a skydiving charity thing tomorrow; would-a you guys-a like to come with us?"

Shadow smirked a touch evilly and answered before anyone else could say no, "Yes. We shall be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Act II: The Movie<strong>

_**Prepare for badassery!**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Shadow, his band, and his team were saddling up to swim through the skies. He wore his hovershoes, blue jeans, a white jacket, and some wicked green pair of shades. Everyone else was in proper skydiving suits.<p>

The pilot signaled that they could go, and Shadow ran and took a flying lunge out the door. Everyone but Ash and Fist jumped out.

Shadow performed many graceful tricks through "zero gravity" while everyone whooped and hollered. When it was time to pull their chutes, everyone opened their parachutes. Except Shadow.

Mina screamed, "Shadow! Open your chute!"

Shadow smirked and angled himself to be more streamlined, making himself fall faster. Soon, air pushed on him like a wall; then it broke.

FWABOOM! Shadow broke through the sound barrier and created a sonic boom.

Then he did a front flip and kicked on his hoverskates. He hit the ground in an Iron Man fashion, and stood as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Ash and Fist finally gained enough courage to jump out of the plane. (Actually, the pilot told them that he was running out of fuel, and if they didn't jump soon, then they would be forced out.) Of course, since they had jumped way off course, they landed in a construction site. They booked before they got caught.

The Power Rangers team pulled off their chute-packs, reached inside, and pulled out some Extreme Gear (Skate Type), handing the Forget-Me-Knots a pair each.

All of them raced down the streets, pulling tricks at every opportunity, until they found Ash and Fist and gave them a pair.

Just as the two were putting on their Gear, Shadow's communicator beeped. Shadow growled and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

He walked a few feet away, and said, "Go for Shadow."

Zordon said, "Shadow, you and the Rangers need to go to the construction site; there's a disturbance."

Shadow said, "Roger."

He walked back and announced, "Tails' mother called and said that one of his experiments blew up."

Mina blinked and asked, "So what now?"

Shadow replied, "Take the band back and start practicing. The rest of us'll help Tails clean up his mess."

In a murmur, he added, "Keep them busy, and do not follow. This is a check, not a battle. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Mina nodded and said, "Good luck."

Shadow turned to the other Rangers and said, "Let's get moving."

They nodded, and the six tore down the trail.

Ash stated, "You know, why do six people need to help clean up a mess?"

Mina easily answered, "Because when one of Tails' things explode, it's not a small explosion; it can take out a city if it's a major project."

Fist muttered, "I knew I should've learned how to skate…"

The band skated back to their vacation house as nightfall hit.

Fist went to grab some pizza for everyone while everyone else played Truth or Dare (mostly to keep everyone busy.)

Zach grabbed the last slice and said just before he chomped it, "Shadow's sure taking a while."

Mina said worriedly, "I wonder what's taking him so long."

As an afterthought, she added, "I mean, he's just cleaning; he should've finished by now."

Fist stood and said decisively, "I'll go and find him."

Mina looked at him with an "Orly?" face and asked, "Do you even **know** your way around the city?"

Fist shrugged and said, "I'm sure if I ask around I can find him."

"No need."

Everyone turned to the doorway and gasped.

There Shadow stood, supporting Knuckles, with the rest of the team behind him in the same shape as him: beaten, bruised, and some severely discolored.

Sonic was now green, and his chest was bleeding. His shoes were torn, and he walked with a limp.

Knuckles was white, and his clothes were in tatters. As soon as Shadow let go, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Tails was now a sun yellow, and his three loose hairs were grey.

Amy's hair was a mess, and her clothes were torn. She was supporting Sonic.

Blaze was a sun yellow, and her gloves were charred beyond recognition.

Finally, Shadow was a blackish grey, and his hair was an odd combination of blue, purple, grey, and green. But the one thing that Mina noticed was his normally crimson eyes were now a jaded green, and stared like a dragon.

Mina and the band ran to support them, Mina shouting frantically, "What happened? And where are the others?"

Shadow coughed before replying, "They… didn't make it. We tried giving back the powers… but this still happened."

Ash shouted, "Will someone please explain what's going on here?!"

Mina looked at Shadow.

He winced before nodding. There was no use hiding anymore.

Mina slowly sat Shadow on the couch before turning to her bandmates and saying seriously, "Whatever I tell you does not go public ever, nor should it leave this room, get me?"

Ash scoffed and said, "Oh please! What are they, the Power Rangers?!"

The silence that reigned was enough to confirm his sarcastic statement.

"Oh. Well… We're all in deep shit now, aren't we?" Ash asked nervously.

Shadow let loose a hoarse chuckle before saying, "Deep shit all right. I'm sure everyone here knows the Sonic Team? Well, Sonic over there is Red, Tails is Blue, Knux is Black, Blaze is Yellow, and Amy is Pink."

Fist blinked before asking, "Wait. Doesn't that make you…?"

"It does." Shadow confirmed. "I was the Dragon Ranger, now the White Ranger."

Mina continued, "But they changed out some members. Mario replaced Sonic, Luigi replaced Knuckles, and Tikal replaced Blaze."

Shadow nodded and said hoarsely, "Right. But now, our latest enemy is tougher than anything we've ever seen… He drained us. Some so much that our civilian colors are messed up."

"Who? Who could do something like this?" Fist asked.

Sonic coughed before growling, "He calls himself Ivan Ooze. He's a tough cookie, I'll give him that. But when we get our strength returns, then his ass is as good as whooped."

Shadow growled, "Could I get some water now? My throat's freaking killing me."

Fist ran to get everyone some water.

Shadow sighed before murmuring, "We shouldn't have come here."

Zach agreed, saying, "Yeah, you should've went to the hospital."

Shadow coughed again before growling, "I meant that we were probably followed."

Ash paled as he stuttered, "W-wait, that means-"

The door was blown down as floods of birdlike creatures attacked, pausing when they saw the Rangers.

The lead one blinked and asked surprisedly, "What're you doing here?! Whatever, attack!"

The Rangers stood as Shadow said, voice cracking, "Rangers… L-et's get g-oing! R-ready?"

The Rangers slowly got next to Shadow, protecting the civilians behind them, groaning, "Ready!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord!"

The six flashed and morphed, but their suits were severely drained of color. Sonic's suit was a grey-red, Tails was a grey blue, Knuckles was white with grey, Blaze was a dull yellow, and Amy was such a light pink that it looked grey.

Shadow's suit was base grey, and instead of gold, those spots were silver. Where he was silver, it was simply rusted.

"Ranger!" He panted. "Do not let them win!"

The six Rangers, despite not their best anymore, gave it all they had.

Sonic and Amy blocked and swung the same hammer, coordinating their attacks well.

Knuckles and Tails shot things using their guns, not letting anything near.

Shadow and Blaze rushed with their swords, Shadow's lanced with Chaos energy and Blaze's daggers seemingly made of lava.

Mina and the band watched paralyzed where they stood.

Fist walked in with a pitcher of water and some cups, saying, "Here we go! Some… Wha?" He also froze.

Shadow growled, "Get back!"

Fist dropped everything and ran, stopping next to everyone else and screaming, "Who are they?! How'd they get here?!"

Mina's face hardened before answering, "It doesn't matter!"

The band looked at her. She had gone into Freedom Fighter mode. "Ash, Fist! Find something, anything we can use to help! Joe, get an extra bass and start swinging! Zach, let's see how good you are with a pair of sticks! Forget-Me-Knots, storm the stage!"

Ash and Fist ran, but Ash paused and grabbed a microphone, throwing it back and saying, "Catch!"

Mina caught it and yanked it, pulling a decent amount of cable with it. "Thanks! J, Z, Let's go!"

Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of steel drumsticks, exclaiming excitedly, "I've been itching to try these out!"

Joe pulled a bass from a stand and agreed, "I've always wanted to smash a guitar or two!"

Mina started swinging her mic like a ball on a chain, and the three jumped in to help.

Joe helped clear some around Sonic and Amy as Zach whacked monsters with his sticks, strong enough to stun and allow Knuckles and Tails to decimate them.

Blaze broke off as Ash and Fist returned with a firewood axe and jumper-cables, and Mina and Shadow tag-teamed.

Despite turning the tide for a bit, the extra help didn't work long.

Tails panted, "Our bodies can't use the powers much longer! We need to de-morph!"

Shadow growled, "We can't de-morph; we'd be defenseless."

Sonic commented, "Why not change hands?"

Blaze stated, "No way. That won't be acceptable."

Knuckles groaned, "I think I'm gonna puke. Or pass out. Not necessarily in that order. Maybe I'll pass out and my body will just let it flow out of my mouth."

Amy screeched, "OMG Knuckles, TMI!"

Shadow panted, "Is everyone in agreement?"

Blaze growled, "Fine."

Shadow shouted, "Everyone, regroup! Behind me!"

Everyone did as he said, and as all of the Rangers de-morphed, Shadow threw a Chaos force-field around them.

"I can't hold that long; Let's get changing." Shadow said before gulping and muttering, "Damn, I still want that glass of water…"

The six Rangers removed their Power Coins from their morphers; Blaze handed hers to Ash, Amy handed hers to Mina, Tails gave his to Fist, Sonic gave his to Joe, Knuckles gave his to Zach, and Shadow put his coin in his pocket.

The band members felt the power surge through them, but Ash complained, "Why do I have to be Yellow?!"

Shadow growled, "Shut your mouth and stop complaining."

It was then he pulled out his Dragon coin.

Mina looked at him worriedly and asked, "Shadow?"

Shadow smirked and said, "I'll be fine. If anything, at how weak I am, it'll just give me a much needed charge."

Joe gulped and murmured, "I get to be Red…!"

He looked at his allies and asked, "Uh, are we ready to go?"

Sonic scoffed and said, "C'mon, you're Red! You can do better than that!"

Joe stepped forward and growled, "You guys ready?!"

The rest stepped in formation and shouted back, "Ready!"

They all shouted, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zach shouted, "Mastodon!" A drumset encircled him, and he did a drum solo as his costume slowly formed. He then twirled his drumsticks in front of his face, and his helmet appeared. Finally, his drumsticks shifted and became his blaster and Power Axe, sheathing the blaster and getting in a fighting stance.

Mina shouted, "Pteradactyl!" She swung her microphone like a mace, but a ribbon of energy trailed it, staying where she swung. She stopped in a neutral stance as the energy formed her costume, her helmet appeared, and her mic changed into the Power Bow.

Fist yelled, "Triceratops!" He punched the ground and transformed almost exactly like Knuckles did; the exception being electricity struck his head to make his helmet. Electricity lanced between his outstretched arms, and the Power Lance formed.

Ash yelled, "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Not really sure what to do, he managed a few punches and kicks as his costume appeared. His glasses shone and expanded, becoming his helmet. His axe changed into two Power Daggers.

Joe shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!" He rocked out on his bass, the music notes flying onto him and becoming his costume. He then smashed it, energy flowing from it onto his head, making his helmet. He still held the neck of his bass, and it shifted into the Power Sword.

Shadow roared, "Dragonzord!" Nothing happened for ten seconds. Mina, despite being morphed, still looked at her boyfriend concernedly and questioned, "Shadow?"

Shadow blinked and shrugged before gasping and doubling over in pain. He fell to his knees as electricity raked his body, making him spasm and shake uncontrollably; the energy came from his morpher, which he couldn't let go. He roared in pain before steam began streaming from his inhibitor rings, and they pinged off in random directions one at a time, the steam pressure decreasing. Mina rushed to his side, but Chaos energy careened off of him in waves, blasting her into the other Rangers. He shakily stood, before the energy consumed him.

"Shadow!" Mina screamed.

Shadow alternated between growling and yelping as green overtook his skin, his shoes becoming full-on boots, a belt growing around his waist, his morpher shifting into the Dragon Dagger, his gloves lengthening. His eyes opened wide, pupils dilated, his yelling ceasing. He let loose one final scream as his helmet appeared and his shoulder armor appeared with a golden light. He fell to his knees, his energy spent, then to his arms. There he sat, doing nothing but panting.

Silence reigned.

The leader of the minions blinked before shouting, "Now, while they're distracted!"

The monsters rushed at the Rangers as they took fighting stances.

Suddenly, Shadow's head whirled to look at the oncoming enemies threateningly, causing the rush to stop in their tracks.

He slowly rose to his feet, any traces of fatigue or energy loss gone.

Mina quickly ran to him, asking while panicking, "Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!"

Shadow slowly looked at her before chuckling and saying, "I am now. Rangers, let's go!"

All six got into fighting stances before both sides, good and evil, rushed at each other again.

Shadow was a destructive machine all on his own; but he still fought with Mina simply because she was alone.

Ash and Fist slashed with their weapons, Fist exclaiming, "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" and Ash screaming, "OGODOGODOGODOGOD!"

Zach and Joe made a good team, both bringing massive destruction with their new weapons.

Shadow soon shouted, "Guys, put your weapons together!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

Joe caught it, exclaiming, "Power Sword!" He turned it on the baddies, and pulled the trigger.

Silence reigned, the only sound being the panting of everyone in the room.

The band demorphed except for Shadow and Mina.

Joe jumped in the air and whooped, "That was awesome!"

Sonic stepped forward, saying, "I know. But unfortunately, you guys cannot keep the Ranger powers. It is a great responsibility, and I'm sure that you all would make great Rangers-"

Shadow finished for him, "But we all have a day job."

Sonic nodded and said, "Exactly."

The band reluctantly gave back the Power Coins and Mina demorphed, handing hers back too.

Shadow waved his hand to demorph, but nothing happened.

Shadow tilted his head confusedly, but pulled out his Dragon Coin and inserted his White Power Coin. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but finally, green electricity discharged from the suit and he changed back into normal form.

He put away the Dragon Coin and said, "Well… that was… uh… I can't come up with a word right now… I need a drink. And a shower. And-"

He fell on his face, passed out.

Mina quickly rolled him into a sitting position, dragging him onto the couch.

Sonic yawned and said, "Us too. Hopefully, this color change isn't permanent. Good night, all."

Everyone turned in early for the night; unfortunately for the band, things were going to get a lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Act III: The Good, The Bad, and The In Between<strong>

_**PhD Flopper!**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zach walked into the kitchen and paused. Knuckles was still white, and he was messing with the toaster.<p>

"Uh, hey. Whatcha doing with the toaster?" Zach asked.

Knuckles turned around and stated, "This bread-crisping device is too unreliable in its settings. I am adjusting the wattage to allow the settings to be more efficient in its toasting capabilities."

Zach blinked, not understanding half of what was said, but said anyways, "Um, thanks. I think. Where's Shadow? He usually has breakfast ready."

Knuckles scratched his head with a screwdriver and muttered, "He's still passed out on the couch. If you're getting food, grab some for the other Rangers too."

Zach went to get food (and Shadow's newspaper), coming back with enough for everyone.

Soon, almost everyone was up and about, the exceptions being Tails, Amy, and Shadow.

Mina sighed and said, "Shadow doesn't look like he's gonna wake up any time soon… but we need a guitarist!"

Sonic drained his cup and replied, "I can do it. Something tells me Ivan Ooze is gonna lay low after last night's stunt failed."

Mina perked and said, "Thanks Sonic! So guys, what are we going to sing?"

Sonic stood and answered, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm going out back with a guitar and ad lib for a bit. Let me know if ya need me!"

And just like that, Sonic disappeared in a green blur.

Knuckles cleaned his glasses and sighed, "Give him a taste of stardom, and it all goes to his head."

Ash blinked and asked, "Uh, when did you get those?"

(Warning: Fourth wall breakage!) Knuckles paused and looked at the glasses he held before shrugging and replying, "I dunno. Probably same place as in Chapter 2."

Ash scratched his head, but did not press the issue.

Sonic was back an hour before the concert, and he taught the band his song just in time.

Mina ran on stage and yelled, "Hello, Angel Grove!"

The audience cheered as the band and Sonic ran on stage.

"Unfortunately, Shadow will not be appearing until later due to unforeseen issues. But, in his place, we have the… Green Blur himself-"

Sonic stepped close and murmured, "Scourge the Hedgehog."

Mina blinked, but said anyways, "Uh, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The audience cheered again.

"And now, we'll open with a new song! Zach, count it down!"

Zach tapped his sticks before So-Scourge started strumming his guitar.

**(The Lazy Song, by Bruno Mars)**

He sang, "_Today I don't feel like doing anything! I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone,_

'_Cuz today I swear I'm not doing anything!_"

The rhythm picked up as Scourge continued.

"_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan,_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants;_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't!_

"_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie,_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie;_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man._

"_Oh yes, I said it! I said it,_

_I said it 'cause I can…_"

Mina was slightly confused by his choice of words, but she did nothing to stop the song.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone;_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Nothing at all!_

_Nothing at all!_

"_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X;_

_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex,_

_And she's gonna scream out "This is great!"_

"_Yeah, I might mess around_

_And get my college degree;_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me!_

_But sorry Pops, you'll just have to wait._

"_Oh yes, I said it!_

_I said it,_

_I said it 'cause I can…_

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything!_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone;_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

"_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair,_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

"_I'll just strut in my birthday suit,_

_And let everything hang loose!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"_Oh! Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed!_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone,_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything!_

"_Nothing at all._

_Nothing at all._

_Nothing at all!_"

The audience cheered as Scourge bowed, Mina exclaiming, "Scourge the Hedgehog, ladies and gentlemen! And now, moving on to one of my older songs on my second album, Tracks of My Tears!"

Scourge played a short solo before Zach joined and became a fast paced and upbeat song.

**(Tracks of My Tears (Studio Version), as sung by Adam Lambert. Used a 3DS to change the pitch and speed—Tloj) **

"_Oh yeah! Oh, Oh yeah!_"

Scourge and Zach hummed before Mina began singing while snapping her finger to the beat.

"_People say I'm the life of the party,_

'_Cuz I make a joke or two._

_Although I might be laughing loud and hearty,_

_Deep inside, I am blue…_"

Tails and Knuckles ran in with trumpets and rainbow stage-lights kicked in as Mina skipped on the stage, singing the chorus.

"_So take a good look at my face!_

_You'll see my smile, looks out of place!_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace…_

_The Tracks of My Tears!_"

Mina held the microphone in both hands as Scourge and Zach sang background with her.

"_I need you! (Need you!) Need you! (Need you!)_"

She continued pacing as Scourge and Zach played background.

"_Since you left me, if you see me with somebody else;_

_Seems like I'm having fun, yeah!_

_Although they might be cute,_

_It's just no substitute;_

'_Cuz, You're the only one I want, yeah! (Do do do do!)_

"_So take a good look at my face!_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place!_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace…_

_The Tracks of My Tears! (Do do do do!)_

"_I need you! (Need you!) Need you! (Need you!)_"

Scourge, Zach, Tail, and Knuckles stopped playing as Mina sang a long high note before starting up again.

"_(Outside!) Outside, I'm masquerading!_

_(Inside!) Inside, my hope is fading!_

_(Just a clown!) Just a clown since you put me down…_

_**My smile is my makeup, **__I wear since my breakup with you!_

"_So take a good look at my face!_

_You'll see my smile;_

_It looks out of place!_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace:_

_The Tracks of My Tears! Oh! (Do do do do!)_

"_So take a good look at my face!_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place!_

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace…_

_The Tracks of My Tears!_"

The music faded, but didn't fade out completely. Mina waited for it to do so, but it never did. Instead, Amy walked onstage with a maraca, and so did Blaze with a triangle.

**(Ring of Fire, as sung by Adam Lambert)**

Mina opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced when Shadow walked onstage, singing, "_Love… is a burning thing._"

The audience cheered as Shadow continued, "_…And it makes… a fiery ring._"

Shadow walked to center stage as the audience silenced, smirking and singing, "_Bound… by wild desire…_"

He looked at Mina with a toying smirk as he finished, "_…I fell into a Ring of Fire._"

He faced the audience as the song picked up an unnoticeable bit of speed.

"_I fell in to a burning Ring of Fire._

_I went down, down, down,_

_And the flames got higher._

_And it burns, burns, burns… the Ring of Fire…_

_The Ring of Fire…_"

He raised an outstretched palm, and a flicker of Chaos energy came out, growing into a Chaos energy fireball the size of a baseball, flickering like a lit candle.

"_The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet._

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild._

"_I fell into a burning Ring of Fire._

_I went down, down, down,_

_And the flames got higher._

_And it burns, burns, burns, the Ring of Fire;_

_The Ring of Fire…_"

He went into a surprisingly high and long note as the audience cheered and Mina stood to the side, watching him in confusion and amazement.

Shadow then shocked everyone by doing an even higher and longer note.

"_Love…is a burning thing._

_And it makes… a fiery ring._

_Bound… by wild desire…_

_I fell in to a Ring of Fire!_

"_I fell in to a burning Ring of Fire!_

_I went down, down, down,_

_And the flames went higher!_

_I fell in to a burning Ring of Fire!_

_I went down, down, down, and the flames… are getting higher!_

_And it burns! Oh, it burns!_"

He did one final high note before the song ended, and he received a standing ovation.

"Hello everybody! I'm back!" Shadow shouted as the audience roared.

Mina scooted next to him and whispered, "What are you doing up?"

Shadow responded dryly, "It's hard to sleep during a concert."

Scourge walked up to them and asked, "What's next?"

Shadow turned to him and asked, "Are you up for some ad libbing?"

Scourge stated, "I just did. But, if ya want to, it's your show, not mine."

Shadow said, "Fine. But you're helping too."

Scourge shrugged and said, "Fair enough. I'll give you a beat."

He strummed his guitar and started whistling as the audience silenced.

Shadow tapped his foot before singing and thinking up lyrics on the spot.

**(Moves Like Jagger, by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera)**

"_Just shoot for the stars! If it feels right, then aim for my heart! If you feel like, and take me away, and make it okay; I swear I'll behave!_"

Scourge slid in front of him and stole the next verse.

"_You wanted control! So we waited,_

_I put on a show! Now I make it;_

_You say I'm a kid! My ego is big! I don't give a shit!_

_And it goes like this…_"

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you;_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_"

At this point, Shadow stepped in.

"_I don't need to try to control you;_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_"

"_Maybe it's hard!_" Shadow continued.

"_When you feel like you're broken and scarred._

_Nothing feels right;_

_But when you're with me,_

_I'll make you believe,_

_That I've got the key._"

Scourge stepped next to the ebony hedgehog, and they both sang, Shadow taking lead.

"_(Oh!) So get in the car!_

_**We can ride it,**__ wherever you want!_

_**(**__Get inside it!) And you want to steer,_

_But I'm shifting gears;_

_I'll take it from here!_

_And it goes like this…_

_Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you, _

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_

_I don't need to try to control you;_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger._"

Scourge and Shadow looked at Mina expectantly. She sighed and ad libbed as well.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile,_

_Take control, own me just for the night;_

_And if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it;_

_Nobody else can see this,_

_So watch and learn!_

_I won't show you twice!_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right;_

_But if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it!_

_Nobody else can see this!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, yeah!_"

Shadow sang before all three joined for the chorus, "_And it goes like this…_"

"_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you!_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you!_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger;_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_"

Scourge then whistled before the song ended.

They received a standing ovation as they bowed and left the stage.

Shadow grabbed Scourge as soon as they were offstage and stated, "You're coming with me."

Mina asked, "Where are you going?"

Shadow answered, "The Rangers and I are going to practice a new song for this evening. I would suggest you and the band do the same. And maybe get Ash to get lunch."

Ash stood from his spot on the couch and said, "Fine. I'll be back soon."

Shadow and the Rangers walked out the door, with Ash close behind.

Mina turned to the band and said, "You heard him guys, let's get practicing!"

The band practiced previous songs, including Grenade, Set Fire to the Rain, and Rolling in the Deep, and sang some new ones that she and Shadow had written/ written down, including one of the songs that they all had sang in the car, which she named Captain Jack.

When Ash got back, they paused and ate lunch. Shadow and the Rangers came back half an hour after Ash did.

"So, how's your song going?" Mina questioned.

"Meh. It'll be good tonight." Shadow said.

"Psh. You mean it's okay now, and a showstopper later. Don't try to deny it; you made the song about yourself, you pompous prick." Scourge stated.

Shadow countered, "No, half of it is about me; the other half you sing. Oh, we borrowed one of your songs, I hope you don't mind."

Mina shook her head and answered, "Go ahead. Which song would that be?"

Scourge muttered, "Born This Way."

Mina laughed and said, "I will count the hours until I can see you sing that song."

Scourge growled, "Then start counting."

Just then, Shadow's communicator beeped. A millisecond later, the rest of the Ranger's com's beeped as well.

Shadow cursed and growled, "Ivan's back. And so soon too!"

Mina stood and said sternly, "You guys are not going to fight him. You still haven't recovered from the beating from yesterday!"

Shadow stated, "Sorry Mina, but the world is more important than a couple bruises."

Mina countered, "A couple bruises?! Look at yourselves! You can't possibly expect me to believe that severe discoloration is the same as bruising."

At that moment, Tails piped up, "Bruises **are** discolorations of the skin-"

He cut himself off as Mina glared daggers at him.

"Shutting up now." He gulped weakly.

Mina sighed while rubbing her temples, saying, "Whatever, kick his ass and don't die, sound good?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Got it. You guys ready?"

The rest of the Rangers nodded and said, "Ready!"

They got in line, and Scourge shouted, "It's Morphin' Time!"

They morphed before putting their hands on their buckles and shouting, "Back to Action!" They teleported away in a brilliant light.

Fist blinked before commenting, "I still can't believe Shadow's a Power Ranger. And he never told us."

Mina said softly, "He told me."

Ash nearly fell, exclaiming, "YOU KNEW?!"

Mina nodded, explaining, "When I first ran into him, I offered him the job after listening to him play and sing; before he said yes, his communicator beeped. He told me to go back to the stage, but I followed him instead."

Ash face-desked, muttering, "That explains… so much… How come we never knew?"

Fist responded, "How could we know? Shadow's always here. Whenever he's not, we're usually busy. Except for that one time where his communicator beeped onstage, he disguised the noise as a Bluetooth device. We never suspected, because our lives are so crazy as it is!"

Ash demanded, "Why would you keep something like this away from us, Mina?!"

Mina countered, "You know the phrase ignorance is bliss? If you don't know anything, then you can't reveal anything. I may have known Shadow was a Ranger, but he only tells me what's going on after the danger has past! Well, usually, at least."

Fist asked, "So how do we know he's lying to us? How do we know that the danger has passed? The epicenter, if you will, is past and this Ivan Ooze is just biding his time? I don't think so!"

Mina sighed and said, "Guys, we have a concert to prepare for tonight. Finish eating, and let's get back to practicing."

Ash protested, "But Mina, what about-"

Mina stressed, "Drop it. All of you. If he wants to tell us, he will. He always does."

They finished eating and went back to practicing, this time a new song.

Their practice was interrupted when the back door was thrown open and Scourge stalked inside.

He growled at everybody and stomped into the kitchen as Shadow walked in, Amy slung unconscious over one shoulder, with the rest of the team behind him.

The band ran over as Ash exclaimed, "What happened?!"

Shadow set Amy on the couch and responded, "Ivan got the drop on Sonic and Amy. We drove him off, but it made Sonic angry and we don't know the damage done to Amy."

Mina said, "I'll go check on him."

Shadow said, "No. Watch Amy. I think Sonic's unstable right now."

Sonic shouted from the kitchen, "My name is Scourge!"

"Does it look like I give an apeshit?! Get calm so we can finish practicing."

"Why don't you shove it?!"

"Sure! Is your mouth a good place to park?"

"Oh, you did _not _just say that."

"Trust me, if you don't get happy in two minutes, you won't be concerning yourself with what I just said."

"Is this really happening right now?!"

"Oh, you do **not** want _any_ of what I am right now, trust me."

Fist blinked and asked, "Do they always act like this?"

Tails shook his head and answered, "You have no idea. I'm surprised the place is still standing."

Mina said aloud, "Okay, you two cool it. I am trusting you guys to make a good performance for tonight."

Scourge growled, "Says Shadow's bitch."

Shadow froze and his knuckles tightened to the point of possibly breaking a few blood vessels. Mina herself was speechless.

"Not even his first bitch. Rouge has, Amy has… I have no doubts that girl Mary has as well."

Shadow was shaking with rage, ready to strangle anything that dared to wander into his grasp. He slowly reached behind him and grabbed his morpher, dropping it on the ground and growling, "I don't need to be a Ranger to kick your can, Scourge Mark."

"Was that a pun? I can make a better one, Slender Melt."

"That made… zero sense. Why don't you come here and make a better one?"

Scourge stalked into the room and in Shadow's face, growling, "I don't need to make a better one, other than bitch magnet."

The two were on the ground in an instant, many curses and insults flying, many aimed at Scourge's lineage and Shadow's questionable relationships.

Finally, Ash shouted, "Enough!"

Scourge and Shadow paused, Shadow gripping Scourge's foot and Scourge gnawing on one of Shadow's head quills.

Ash shouted, "Mina is barely containing herself, and I'm sure Amy is going to wake up any minute now! Take care of your respective girlfriends, or I will have Knuckles cart both your asses outside and turn them purple! Get me?"

Like civilized men, the two rose and quietly stepped away from each other.

Shadow gripped Mina's arm softly but firmly, making sure she saw him motion to his room before letting go and walking there.

After a minute, Mina slowly followed. She closed the door behind them before she heard Shadow state, "Start with whatever you feel like."

She glared at him, sniffing back tears, and growled, "What does that mean?"

Shadow's gaze pierced her own as he said, "Screaming, crying, questioning, demanding, fighting, ignoring, or flat out uncomfortable silence. Take your pick; I have until tonight's show."

Just as he suspected, flat out silence came first. Then, she broke into tears, screaming unintelligible babble and pointing at him accusingly before running at him and throwing a punch at his face.

Shadow allowed the punch to connect with his chest, and sat as still and emotionless as a statue as she let her emotions run wild as physical blows to his body. He did nothing to stop her.

She finally slowed, her crying slowing and her screaming turning into whimpering.

Shadow gently grabbed her hand and made her sit next to him, making her rest her head on his shoulder, still completely silent.

He stroked her arm gently as she put her thoughts back together. She finally rubbed the tears from her eyes with a sniff and said, "Okay, I'm good now."

Shadow let a small smile escape before he said, "And now, the questions."

Mina nodded and said, "Explain to me. Is Scourge telling the truth?"

Shadow's eyes near completely closed as he said, "Scourge told the truth. About Rouge and Amy, anyway."

Mina stuttered, "Why did you?"

Shadow looked at her and said, "Please understand. This was years before we met. Just after the Faker and I saved the world and I fell to my alleged death, I actually didn't. Rouge found me not long after, and took me to her home. Do you remember the old bar Baton Rouge?"

Mina snorted and said, "Smack dab in downtown Station Square next to the mall."

Shadow nodded and said, "She took care of me since I had nowhere else to go. I worked as a bouncer and bartender. But of course, she didn't trust me alone when she had to go on GUN missions. So, she took me with her. We kept my identity secret and I joined. After one certain tasking mission, she took me back, gave me a drink, and I still don't remember the particular details of that one. After that, it was a more friends with benefits deal."

"And… she just took advantage of you?" Mina asked, her temper flaring at the bat that she had only met once.

"Basically. Not that I really cared. Carnal desire, I suppose." Shadow said, sighing.

"When I find her…" Mina seethed.

Shadow stated, "You will do nothing to her. She is a classified GUN agent. It is a criminal offense to assault a member of the military."

Mina growled, "I can still think about what I'd do to her."

Shadow said, "Go right ahead."

Mina took a deep breath before asking, "So what about Amy?"

Shadow cleared his throat before saying, "I met her when I was forced to go to high school to work undercover work for GUN. I had no formal education per say, I could only learn so much until Gerald decided that I should focus on controlling my power instead of making a good grade. Therefore, they used that against me to keep an eye on rumors of some rogues bringing down monsters before GUN could."

Mina said, "And that's when you met Amy?"

Shadow shrugged and said, "It was the first time I saw her, yes. She introduced herself, I introduced myself, I didn't really think much of it… Until I was called upon by that damn space witch."

Mina blinked. She thought she knew all about Shadow turning into Green Ranger; this was new to her.

Shadow continued, "She cast a spell on me and remolded my will to match hers: to destroy the Power Rangers. Of course, she must have programmed that information into me, since I didn't know about the Rangers. I can recall some parts… Flirting with Amy, telling GUN I wasn't getting any closer to finding the vigilantes, fighting… but most of it is surrounded by fog."

Mina commented, "So you were basically there for the ride."

Shadow nodded and said, "But I'm getting off topic. After the Rangers met me and I joined them, that's when I started paying attention. Amy was a nice girl… And I wanted to fit in… And something just clicked. She didn't really care about who I was in the past; she cared about what I became. I fell head over heels in love with her. But, I know now that it was a just high school crush. We dated for a bit… and one night she asked if I wanted to. I couldn't resist… we didn't think, we just went for it."

Mina stated, "So if I asked, you would have…?"

Shadow sighed and ran his hands through his head spines, saying, "I… honestly don't know the answer to that one. It would depend on when you asked."

Mina mulled this over before asking, "So then… how did you break up?"

Shadow smiled and reminisced, saying, "We both knew our relationship's days were numbered; no matter how hard she can try, there was always that side that wanted Sonic more than I. So, we agreed to simply back down and just be friends. No terms or conditions, no strings attached. Not long after that, I wanted to just… live. Like a normal person as opposed to someone special. I quit GUN, asked Zordon if I could leave, and moved to New Mobotropolis. I built myself that cabin and lived peacefully for a solid week before you found me."

Shadow sighed and said, "And that's the end of it. Well, we'd better get back to work, anything else before I go?"

Mina stood and said, "I guess not. And thanks for telling me the truth."

Shadow nodded before mutter-singing, "_Floating, disembodied head of Bowser…_"

Mina blinked before shrugging and followed the off-colored ebony hedgehog out the door.

The two walked into the living room and Shadow announced, "Okay, back to work! Even though my project won't be sung tonight, that doesn't mean we can't practice!"

The band stood, and Zach asked, "What about Scourge?"

Shadow stated, "What about him?"

Zach answered, "Unless you two get straightened out, you can't go into any battles without getting at each other's livers."

Shadow rubbed his chin and said, "Fine. I'll talk to him." He looked at the wall clock and growled, "Shoot! No more practicing, you guys need to get onstage in ten minutes!"

Mina looked at the clocked and yelped, "He's right! Ash, Fist, get our stuff set up! Zach, Joe, get properly dressed!"

"You heard Mina, go!" Shadow ordered.

Everyone scurried away except for Shadow, who instead cracked his knuckles and said grimly, "Time for a talk."

Two minutes later, Mina and the band rushed onstage, Mina shouting, "HELLO, ANGEL GROVE!"

Tons of cheering ensued.

"Let's kick it off with a new song! Fist, hit it!" Mina exclaimed.

Up in his control booth, Fist pressed a button, a premixed intro starting before Zach kicked up the beat.

**(Thriller, by Michael Jackson)**

Mina gripped the mic and sang, "_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark! Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart!_"

"_You try to scream; _

_But terror takes the sound before you make it!_

_You start to freeze!_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes!_

_You're paralyzed!_"

Mina hit the chorus, and the audience cheered.

"_'Cause this is Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike;_

_You know it's Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer,_

_Thriller, tonight, yeah!_"

Fog started rolling in from backstage as Mina continued.

"_You hear the door slam,_

_And realize there's nowhere left to run!_

_You feel a cold hand,_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun._

_You close your eyes!_

_And hope that this is just imagination!_

_But all the while,_

_You hear a creature creepin' up behind!_

_You're outta time…_

_'Cause this is Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_There ain't no second chance_

_Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl!_

_Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer,_

_Thriller, tonight!_"

Mina pretended to limp like a zombie as she sang, "_Night creatures callin', the dead start to walk in their masquerade~_"

She held up an arm and appeared to claw air before singing, "_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time!_"

Zach and Joe shouted, "_They're open wide!_"

Mina sang, "_This is the end of your life! Whoo!_"

"_They're out to get you!_

_There's demons closing in on every side!_

_They will possess you,_

_Unless you change that number on your dial!_

_Now is the time!_

_For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah!_

_All through the night,_

_I'll save you from the terror on the screen;_

_I'll make you see…_

_That this is Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_'Cause I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghoul would ever dare try!_

_(Thriller!)_

_(Thriller night!)_

_So let me hold you tight_

_And share a,_

_(Killer, diller, chiller,)_

_(Thriller here tonight!)_

_'Cause this is Thriller!_

_Thriller night_

_Boy, I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghoul would ever dare try!_

_(Thriller!)_

_(Thriller night!)_

_So let me hold you tight,_

_And share a…_

_(Killer, Thriller!)_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight…_"

"_Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand;_"

Mina jumped and looked around. This wasn't part of the song!

"_Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'alls neighborhood._"

Mina searched the stage before seeing Shadow walk onstage with a mic. He was wearing a black and red cape, and his face was a sickly paler shade than it was yesterday.

He growled darkly, "_And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down;_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpse's shell!_"

Mina got her voice back and she sang nervously, "_I'm gonna thrill you tonight…_"

Shadow walked towards her, his words becoming darker and more horrifying every second, "_The foulest stench is in the air!_ _The funk of forty thousand years, and grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom!_"

Mina backed away a few steps as she sang a bit more freaked out, "_I'm gonna thrill you tonight!_"

Shadow stepped closer again, but this time he bared his fangs and snarled, "_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver!_"

He reached and held Mina's chin up with his free hand, their faces inches apart. Mina was scared now, her body shaking, but she was frozen in place. His face became eerily seductive as he hissed, "_For no mere mortal can resist… The evil of… The Thriller!_"

He let go the exact second the band stopped playing, and howled with malicious laughter.

A second later, it changed into regular laughter, and Shadow pointed at Mina, shouting, "You should see the look on your face!" He turned to the audience and exclaimed, "You should see all of your faces!" He laughed again before pulling off the cape, the sheet fluttering to the ground.

Mina finally recovered and she scolded, "That was mean, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The audience laughed and cheered.

Shadow did an overdramatic bow and said, "My apologies, Songstress! But we have an audience to entertain!"

"Very well, but what will we sing next?" Mina asked.

**(Stereo Hearts, by Gym Class Heroes with Adam Levine)**

"Let's try this." Shadow sang, "_My Heart's a stereo! It beats for you so listen close! Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh!_"

Mina smiled and sang, "_Make me your radio!_ _And turn me up when you feel low_; _This melody was meant for you_! _Just sing along to my stereo._"

Scourge pranced onstage with a microphone and started rapping, "_If i was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like if read well, check it Shadsie, I can handle that!_"

He turned to Mina and continued, "_Further-more I apologize for any skipping tracks;_

_Just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks!_

_I used to, used to, used to now I'm over that!_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts;_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand!_

_I sing a song for me and you would grab me by the hands!_

_Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune;_

_And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you!_"

Shadow gave Scourge a warning glare before singing, "_My hearts a stereo!_

_It beats for you so listen close; hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh!_"

Mina sang, "_Make me your radio! And turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you!_"

Shadow sang a verse before both sang. "_Just sing along to my stereo!_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh**_

_**To my stereo**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**So sing along to my stereo!**_"

Scourge shouted, "Let's go!" Everything paused before he kicked off another verse.

"_If I was an old school, fifty-pound boom box,_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops,_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop?_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries!_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make,_

_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate;_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand,_

_If you could hear it sing along and take me by the hands!_

_Keep myself inside your head like your favorite tune,_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you! Heh heh heh!_"

"_My hearts a stereo!_

_It beats for you so listen close;_

_Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh!_

_(Make me your radio!_

_And turn me up when you feel low;_

_This melody was meant for you!)_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh**_

_**To my stereo**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**So sing along to my stereo!**_"

Shadow sang solo.

"_I only pray you never leave me behind!_

_Because good music can be so hard to find!_

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine!_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!_"

Shadow and Mina then sang to finish.

"_My hearts a stereo!_

_(It beats for you so listen close!)_

_Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh, Oh!_

_(Make me your radio!)_

_And turn me up when you feel low;_

_**This melody was meant for you!**_

_Just sing along to my stereo!_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh**_

_**To my stereo!**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh!**_

_So sing along to my stereo._"

They sang a few more songs before ending the show.

Backstage, Knuckles and Tails were setting up the kitchen table in the living room and placing at least five boxes of pizza.

"Dinner's ready!" Tails called.

Shadow and Mina each grabbed a slice and brought their food to the couch, sitting as Shadow flipped on the TV.

Scourge walked over while rubbing the back of his neck and said, "Hey Mina, sorry about what I said before. I guess I'm stressed over what's been happening lately."

Mina nodded and said with a smile, "Apology accepted."

Scourge gave a thumbs up and went to grab himself some grub.

"You had a talk with him, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Shadow glanced at the female mongoose. Mina stared back at him.

"Indeed. You are… my girlfriend, after all. I have to protect you." Shadow responded.

"You're reminding me of Ash."

Shadow almost fell out of his seat, recovering and responding, "Not cool comparing me to him. Scares me just thinking about it!"

Mina giggled and said, "Well, thank you for knocking some sense into Sonic."

"Scourge!"

Shadow chuckled.

"I think you deserve a little something for that…"

Shadow's eyes dilated, but showed no other emotion. He stated without betraying any emotions, "Are you sure? It will be our first time… and so close to my admittance. You don't care?"

Mina frowned, saying, "It's our second time. Remember? We did it when Ash dared you?"

Shadow froze for a second before relaxing and responding, "Yes, but it will be our first with no outside influence."

Mina nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

Shadow slowly smiled and whispered, "_Past the point of no return, no backward glances; the games we played 'til now are at an end._"

Mina's eyes widened.

Shadow smirked and murmured, "I know you know this song. _Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting; abandon thought and let the dream descend._"

Mina moved so they were touching, her head resting on his shoulder, as Shadow continued his silent love song.

**(The Point of No Return, by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Tempo quickened by Tloj) **

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?_"

Mina whispered back, "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return, you have brought me to that moment where words run dry._

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence… I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining…_

_Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you; No second thoughts, I've decided, decided…_"

Shadow stood and picked Mina up bridal style, and walked to his room silently. Nobody noticed them leaving.

He set Mina down, and closed and locked the door behind them, Mina leading him to the bed before pushing the ebony hedgehog onto it with her on top. They stared in each other's eyes as they began.

"_**Past the point of no return, no going back now**_

_**Our passion play has now at last begun**_

_**Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question**_

_**How long should we two wait before we're one?**_"

Mina nipped Shadow's ear gently, her moaning enchanting him… He ran his lips down her neck, kissing it before slowly piercing her skin with his sharp fangs. Her gasp was the only indication of pain before he licked the spot tenderly…

"_**When will the blood begin to race,**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames at last consume us?**_

_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold,**_

_**The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn;**_

_**We've passed the point of no return…**_"

They stared in each other's eyes, panting in each other's warm embrace. Finally, Shadow murmured, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you… Anywhere you go let me go too, Mina that's all I ask of you." That was the last thing they remembered that night…

* * *

><p><strong>Act IV: Shortest. Act. Ever. Of All Time.<strong>

**_Not my fault! Someone put a wall in my way!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scourge walked over to Tails and murmured, "Where is he?"<p>

Tails muttered back, "Keeping her busy. We going now?"

Scourge growled, "The musicians will notice. If we give them the putty, they might suspect something."

Tails argued, "He'll be back any hour now! If we don't complete our objective before he comes back-"

"Do not finish that thought, Miles Prower." Scourge hissed.

"Fine. But if we don't mobilize soon, Master **will** have us."

"…Here's what we'll do. When the musicians turn in, we'll head into town and complete our objective. Make sure the others are prepared."

"Yes sir."

The next day, Shadow woke with a jolt. His ear twitched and flickered here and there.

"Morning, Shadow." Mina murmured.

Shadow nodded, but still concentrated on listening.

"What is it?" Mina asked curiously.

Shadow raised his hand in a keep quiet motion. He slowly reached under his pillow while staring at the window.

He quickly whipped a pistol from under his pillow and with a roar, charged at the glass while unloading his pistol.

Mina shrieked and covered her ears.

Shadow dropped the clip on the ground as he jammed another one and straddled over the window, firing until his pistol was empty.

Silence reigned until Shadow growled, "Bullets are ineffective my highlights!"

His door knob shook violently and he could hear the wood splintering. He quickly teleported in front of his door as he shouted, "Get dressed and get going!"

Mina grabbed her clothes and threw them on before shouting, "Be careful!" and escaping through the window.

The door flew off its hinges as the monster birds charged in. Shadow threw himself at the first one he saw and pistol-whipped it across the face, knocking it unconscious. He did a backflip and teleported to his bed, flipping it up as the birds retaliated with laser blasts of their own.

The birds charged another round of lasers, but before they fired, the bed fell over with Shadow armed to the teeth with guns and ammunitions.

Shadow growled, "You interrupted my night. Have eternity off, compliments of G.U.N.'s weapons!" He whipped a gatling gun from his back and jammed a magazine into the side, and the lead monster shouted, "Retreat!"

Shadow roared, "You're going straight to hell!" and gave chase while spraying away.

Mina ran to the front stage and paused when she saw the Sonic Team and her band, bound, gagged, and guarded by more monsters.

She jumped behind a tree just in time to not be spotted. She growled, "They got everyone!"

Shadow teleported next to her and murmured, "Those are the only ones left. We got this."

Mina nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out the ring that Shadow had given her and slipping it on her right wrist as Shadow dropped his chaingun and unholstered two mini-Uzi's, growling, "I'm not taking any prisoners."

The two stormed the stage, Shadow clearing most of them while Mina picked off the survivors. Mina untied their friends as Shadow aimed his guns at one final monster.

"Now, you go to Ivan Ooze and tell him he just crossed a line." Shadow hissed.

"But-" the bird started.

Shadow let loose a volley of bullets into the air, and the monster squawked and hightailed it.

He turned to Scourge and said, "There, now you have to sing with me tonight."

Scourge shakily answered, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Act V: Keeping up so far? Good.<strong>

_**The Final Act!**_

* * *

><p>That night, Scourge looked at the audience and asked, "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"<p>

Shadow walked next to him and answered, "Yes."

"Your girl will hear. She won't suspect a thing?"

Shadow glanced at the green hedgehog and stated, "Are you questioning me? You can't back out. You're in too deep, Sonic."

"It's Scourge."

"Whatever. Even if she does suspect, she won't do anything; just like you, she's too deep. She's mine now."

"As long as you're certain."

"I am."

Scourge muttered, "I'll notify the others."

Shadow tuned his guitar as the green hedgehog left.

Shadow walked onstage and called, "Good evening, Angel Grove!"

The crowd cheered.

"Are you ready for this?!"

More cheering.

Mina ran onstage as Zach tapped his drumsticks.

Shadow shouted, "_Bring the action!_"

Shadow and Mina proceeded to rock out.

**(Scream and Shout, by will. and Britney Spears, edited for content by Tloj)**

"_(When you hear this in the club_

_You gotta turn, turn it up,_

_You gotta turn, turn it up,_

_You gotta turn, turn it up._

_When we up in the club_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us._

_See the boys in the club,_

_They watching us,_

_They watching us,_

_They watching us._

_Everybody in the club,_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us.)_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,_

_And scream and shout, and let it out._

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,**_

_**And scream and shout, and let it out.**_

_**We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"**_

_**You are now rocking with Shadow and Mina!**_"

Shadow did a solo as Mina motioned for the audience to clap.

"_Oh yeah! _

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Bring the action!_"

Shadow and Mina continued singing.

"_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control,_

_All the bottom, we let it go,_

_Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no._

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor,_

_Drink it up, and then drink some more,_

_Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow._

_Hey yo! Rock it out, rock it now,_

_If you know what we talking 'bout,_

_Turn it up, and burn down the house, house._

_Hey yo! Turn it up, and don't turn it down,_

_Here we go, we gonna shake the ground_

'_Cause everywhere that we go we_

_Bring the action!_

_(When you hear this in the club_

_You gotta turn, turn it up,_

_You gotta turn, turn it up,_

_You gotta turn, turn it up._

_When we up in the club_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us.)_

_You see them girls in the club_

_They looking at us,_

_They looking at us,_

_They looking at us._

_(Everybody in the club_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us,_

_All eyes on us.)_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,_

_And scream and shout, and let it out._

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,**_

_**And scream and shout, and let it out.**_

_**We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"**_

_**You are now rocking with Shadow and Mina!**_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_It goes on and on, and on, and on,_

_When me and you party together,_

_I wish this night would last forever_

'_Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better._

_And maybe it goes on and on, and on, and on,_

_When me and you party together,_

_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever..._

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,_

_And scream and shout, and let it out._

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"_

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out,**_

_**And scream and shout, and let it out.**_

_**We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"**_

_**We saying, "Oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh, wee oh!"**_

_**You are now rocking with Shadow and Mina!**_"

Shadow and Mina bowed as the Sonic Team ran onstage. Knuckles ran to Zach and whispered something in his ear, Zach getting up and walking offstage with a confused look on his face. Scourge did the same with Joe.

Shadow announced, "And now, for our last song of the evening, I treat you with a Sonic Team only performance!"

Mina blinked and looked at Shadow questioningly.

Shadow smiled and said, "It will explain a lot about what's been happening lately."

Mina slowly nodded and said, "Okay…" She then walked offstage.

Shadow and Scourge stood side by side before Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, and Tails proceeded to do acapella.

Scourge announced, "Just put you paws up!"

Shadow scoffed, "Ha!"

Scourge continued, "'Cuz you were Born This Way, baby!"

The audience cheered.

**(Sympathy For the Devil/Born This Way, as sung by Dartmouth Aires. Extended and customized by Tloj)**

Shadow announced, "_Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long time, stole many a man's soul and faith._"

Scourge and the rest of the team continued their acapella.

He looked up at the sky with a smirk and continued, "_I was round when the Black Doom, had his moment, of triumph, then pain, oh! Make damn sure that Eggman washed his hands, sealed his fate…_"

The team oohed and ahhed as Shadow looked back at the audience and, nodding, greeted, "_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name!_"

Scourge walked next to him, and Shadow offered a handshake as he finished, "_But what's puzzling you is the… nature of my game!_"

Scourge looked at the pre-offered hand before slapping it away as the beat changed, turning to face the crowd as he sang, "_My Mama told me when I was young, "We were all born superstars!"_"

The audience cheered as they heard the familiar lyrics.

Shadow did acapella in Scourge's place with the team.

"_She rolled her hair and put her lipstick on, In the glass of her boudoir…_" Scourge continued with an award winning smile. "_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are!" she said, "'Cuz He made you perfect, babe. So hold your head up boy, and you'll go far; listen to me when I say…"_"

Shadow moved forward and Scourge glared at him, the team changing tempos again.

Shadow nodded and said with a smirk, "_Ooh, pleased to meet you!_"

Scourge looked away, announcing, "_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_"

The team except Scourge and Shadow sang, "_Ooh, Ah!_"

Shadow sang, "_What's the nature of my game?_" as Scourge sang at the same time, "_Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_"

The two looked away from each other as the team paused, before the two began a full-on song battle!

"_I stuck around Mobotropolis…_

_Give yourself prudence, and love your friends…_

_When I saw it was a time for a change!_

_Subway kid, rejoice the truth!_

_Killed the King and his ministers…_

_In the religion of the insecure…_

_As the princess screamed in vain. _

_I must be myself, respect my youth!_

_I rode an armored tank, Held a traitor's rank…_

_A different lover is not a sin…_

_When the Egg-Assault raged, and the bodies stank. _

_Believe in capital H-I-M!_

_**Ooh!**_

_Pleased to meet you, _

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way!__ Won't you guess my name? _

_Ah, what's puzzling you is the… nature of my game! __Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_

_**(Ooh, Ah!)**__ Oh yes…_"

Shadow and Scourge paused again, the two daring the other to make a move. Finally, Shadow did.

"_I watched with glee and ecstasy,_

_While your de facto queen… _

_Fought with friends for twenty long years, _

_But it was all in vain. _

_When it was silent, I cried out, _

"_Who wiped out the city scene?!" _

_We blamed Robotnik_

_When after all, _

_It was you and me! _

_Please let me introduce myself _

_I'm a man of wealth and taste _

_I laid traps for those so naïve, _

_Who serve my will as I end their games!_

_Pleased to meet you _

_Hope you guessed my name! _

_But what's puzzling you _

_Is the nature of my game!_"

All this time, Mina and the band were becoming slightly more pale with each verse Shadow sang, the words becoming noticeably darker with each breath he took.

Scourge quickly retaliated, the rhythm changing again.

"_My Mama told me when I was backstage,_

"_Don't be nervous, be a star!"_

_She gave me a hug, then a little shove,_

_Just before I came to start..._

"_It doesn't matter if things go wrong,"_

_She said,_

"_Just pretend there's no mistake;_

_Keep your head up boy, and you'll be fine;_

_Listen to me when I say…"_"

The two went back and forth again.

"_Pleased to meet you!_

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_

_(Ooh…)_

_Pleased to meet you, _

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way! __Won't you guess my name?_

_Ah, what's puzzling you is the… nature of my game! __Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_

_**(Ooh, Ah!)**_"

Another pause…

"_Just as every cop is a criminal…_

_Don't be a drag, just be a King…_

_And all the sinners saints…_

_Whether you're drab, or dazzling…_

_As head's is tail's, just call me Mephistopheles…_

_Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied or teased…_

'_Cuz I'm in need of some restraint! _

_Rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause maybe you were born this way!_

_So if you meet me…_

_So no matter what your life, maybe working through strife…_

_Have some courtesy; Have some sympathy, and some taste…_

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was born to survive!_

_Use all your well-learned politesse… _

_No matter what your age…_

_Or I'll lay your… soul to waste._

_Or life throws your way…_

_Pleased to meet you…_

_I'm on the right track…_

_Bet you guessed my name!_

_Baby, I was born to be brave!_

_But what's puzzling you…_

_Ooh there ain't no other way;_

_Is the nature of my game!_

_Baby I was Born This Way,_

_Right Track, Baby I was Born This Way!__ Oh yeah, get down!_"

Pause…

"_Pleased to meet you…_

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_

_(Ooh, Ah!)_

_What's the nature of my game? __Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_"

Shadow let loose a bone-jarring laugh before continuing.

"_Please allow me to introduce myself; _

_I'm a man of wealth and taste; _

_I've been around for a long, long year, _

_Stole many a man's soul and faith._"

Mina's jaw dropped and her face drained of all color as Shadow sang his next verse.

"_I was there when Jesus Christ, _

_Had his moment, of doubt and pain, oh! _

_Made damn sure that Pilate… _

_Washed his hands, sealed his fate…_"

He laughed evilly again before saying, "_Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name! But what's puzzling you is the… nature of my game!_"

The music once again changed tempo as Scourge again stole the spotlight.

"_My mama told me when I was young,_

"_We were all born superstars."_

_She rolled her hair and put her lipstick on,_

_In the glass of her boudoir… _

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,"_

_She said, "'Cuz He made you perfect, babe._

_So hold your head up boy and you'll go far;_

_Listen to me when I say…"_"

The two once again battled for the greater voice between them.

"_Ooh, pleased to meet you!_

_I'm on the right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_

_(Ooh, Ah!)_

_What's the nature of my game? __Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!_"

One final pause…

"_Ooh, there ain't no other way!_

_So if you see me…_

_Baby I was Born This Way!_

_Baby, I was Born This Way!__ Have some sympathy, and some taste!_

_Born This Way!_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way!__ Just call me Mephiles!_

_Baby I was Born This Way! Right track, Baby I was Born This Way!__ 'Cuz I'm in need of some restraint!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!__ Woohoo!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!__ Woohoo!_

_I'm on the right track,__ Woohoo!_

_Baby I was Born This Way!__ Woohoo!_

_**I was Born This Way, hey!**_

_**I was Born This Way, hey!**_

_**I'm on the right track;**_

_**Baby I was Born This Way hey!**_"

They all stopped as Shadow finished, "_Just call me Shadow, girl. It's all part of my game._"

The audience cheered as the team bowed and exited the stage.

Mina stepped back as Shadow walked towards her.

"Who… are you?" Mina breathed.

"Mephiles the Dark."

Everyone turned to see a familiar black hedgehog with red highlights wearing a white robe. Underneath the robe was a white ninja outfit with a white belt tied. The White Ranger morpher hung off the side of the belt. Tied around his head was a white strand of cloth with a yellow diamond square in the center.

"Sh-Shadow?!" Shadow sputtered.

The other Shadow dropped into a fighting stance and growled, "Or as I know you, Ivan Ooze."

* * *

><p><strong>Tloj: <em>Oh Snap! Read and Review if you like!<em>**


End file.
